


Vault 101

by Dansedanserevolution



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Cunnilingus, Denial of Feelings, Depression, Developing Relationship, Dream Sex, F/M, Fighting, Fist Fights, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, Language, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Teasing, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Vaginal Fingering, Wasteland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 71,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dansedanserevolution/pseuds/Dansedanserevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic features Ivy Bailey, my Lone Wanderer, and Butch DeLoria.<br/>Their childhood conflict starts to subside when the two develop feelings for one another in the Vault and start finding out new things about themselves.</p><p>I updated the warnings to Mature and Rape/Non-Con. There will be something that happens eventually in terms of attempted rape so, please be warned now. I will also mark the chapter that it appears. Thanks :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Future

Ivy left the clinic defeated. She didn't fool her father with her fake illness, of course, he was a professional doctor. She made her way down the hallway, eyes on the floor, to take her G.O.A.T. test. She really didn't care as she was bound to end up in the medical field anyway. She sighed. The sound of voices made her look up. Ivy saw her best friend, Amata, surrounded by those asshole Tunnel Snakes.

"Hey, Daddy's Girl, wanna see a real tunnel snake?" Butch let out a sneering laugh, leaning up against the wall as his two cronies, Paul and Wally, blocked Amata's path. "Oh, what's the matter? Gonna go cry to your Daddy now?"

"Shut up, Butch! You're such a jerk!" Amata was now on the verge of tears.

"What a cry-baby." Wally Mack huffed. He half turned when he heard the doctor's daughter coming down the hallway. He nudged Butch and gave a quick nod in her direction.

"Hey! What're you lookin' at, shrimp?" Butch turned his attention to Ivy. She was glaring at them, fists balled at her sides. He pushed himself off the wall and was making his way towards her. "What-you wanna fight me? Hah! I'll send you back to your daddy with a few broken bones for him to fix. You'd like that?" Butch was up in Ivy's face now and she could smell the cigarettes and cologne coming from his leather jacket.

"Fuck you, Butch." Ivy spat. He smirked at her, eyeing her up and down. Suddenly, he pushed her against the wall, his fingers digging into her chest and pinning her there. His angry eyes scanned her face.

"Hmph. You'd be lucky to fuck me, nosebleed. It'd be the best day of your life." Ivy's eyes darted to Wally and Paul, who were snickering behind Butch. She caught Amata's scared face, she was silently begging Ivy to let it go. This had happened way too much for Amata's liking, Ivy always trying to come to her rescue. She turned her look back to Butch, who was leering into her. He was already 17, while everyone else was 16 still. He took charge as he was older than the other kids and the boys looked up to him because of it. He leaned closer in to her other ear, away from everyone else and spoke low so they couldn't hear him. She could now smell the pomade he used to keep his dark hair slicked back and curled in the front. His olive skin gleaming with a small bit of sweat, probably from wearing that leather jacket over his vault suit all the time. "I bet this is what you like, huh? Getting me all close to you? I bet you lie in bed at night, thinking about it, wishing I was there with you, hmm?"

"Ugh!" She made a disgusted sound at his insinuation that he invaded her thoughts. She tried to push him away and move away from the wall, but he dug his fingers harder into her breastplate. She winced and bit her lip inside her mouth from the pain.

Butch was back in front of her face with a deadly glare, searching her features. His expression softened as he noticed the pain she was in. He blinked hard and moved away from her, stuffing his hands in his pockets. She was confused at his sudden mood change.

"What the hell, Butch!? Teach her a lesson!" Wally yelled. Butch shot him a look that made Wally shut up quick. He turned back toward Ivy who was now rubbing her chest, thinking about the bruise that would be there in the morning. Not the first he'd given her, but it'd been awhile since that happened.

His piercing blue eyes looked her up and down again. "She ain't worth it." He said as he started walking toward the classroom. "Let's go, snakes!" Paul and Wally exchanged confused looks, but shrugged and followed their leader.

Ivy sighed as Amata rushed to her side, the tears from before betraying her and slipping down her face. "Oh, Ivy!" She sniffed. "You need to stop this! I can't handle you getting hurt because of me by those stupid, stupid Tunnel Snakes!" She had a tissue in her hand and was twisting it into pieces.

Ivy grabbed her hands, holding them tightly and smiling gently at her best friend. "Amata, you know I can handle those jerks. It doesn't bother me at all, they're all talk. What kind of friend would I be if I left you to deal with them alone?" She entwined her and Amata's arms and headed in the classroom. "Besides, I think they have more tunnel worms in their pants than tunnel snakes!" Amata started giggling and Ivy beamed back at her. It made her warm inside knowing she could bring happiness to her friend.

She has no idea what she'd do without Amata. They had been friends ever since she can remember. Ivy thought of her as more of a sister than a friend, even though she wasn't very high on the Overseer's approval list. For some reason, he never seemed to like her or her father, James. Ivy knows her father disproves of the totalitarian system of the vault and has been present during one of his venting sessions about it in their apartment. He dare not say the things she's heard him say to other vault inhabitants and afterwards, he's made her quickly promise never to repeat his words. But throughout that, the two girls seemed to be drawn together. Maybe because they both knew what it was like to grow up without a mother, or because they both have fathers who worked hard, long hours so they found solace and company in each other. Ivy mused her friendship as they walked into the room, thoughts broken once again by a grating voice.

"Aww! Lookie at the girlfriends! Did Amata kiss your boo-boo in the hallway? Ha ha ha!" Ivy rolled her eyes as her arm was pulled free, ignoring Butch's taunts. Amata went to take her seat on the other side of the classroom, looking on the verge of tears again. _She could do to grow a thicker skin._  Ivy thought. She gave a small shake of her head and threw a disgusted look at Butch, who sat in front of her. He was sitting sideways at his desk, exchanging paper ball bombs with Wally and Paul on the other side of the room.

"Alright, Mr. Deloria. Face forward, please." Mr. Brotch sighed. "You all know it's time to take your G.O.A.T. This aptitude test will decide your job in the vault when you finish your schooling." He gave papers to Freddie Gomez and Susie Mack, who passed them back to the students behind them until everybody had a copy. Grumbling came from all the students. "I will read the questions. You will pick the answers that you think best suits you. Let's get started."

___________

"You're so full of it! That isn't true!" Butch huffed at the teacher. Mr. Brotch had just told him that his future occupation would be hairdresser.

"I'm just reading what the paper says, Mr. DeLoria." The teacher wasn't even looking at him. He really didn't seem to care and that made Butch not care.

"I'm outta here." Butch turned to leave but bumped hard into a small frame. His head whipped around, about to tell off whoever had the audacity to get in his way. "Geez, Pipsqueak. Didn't you get enough of me earlier?" He eyed Ivy, testing her patience with him. It was sort of a game to him, seeing how far he could push her before she snapped. They'd had a rivalry going since they were kids. It wasn't so much out of malice anymore as it was just familiarity. He took in her tiny body, she was at least a head shorter than his 5'9". Her hair was long, dark brown, hanging past her shoulders and it looked soft. It matched her gentle, but fierce green eyes. It wasn't the first time he'd noticed her maturing features, but he never told anyone or tried to make it obvious.

"You're a pig." Ivy retorted, presumably taking his staring of her as purely sexual. Having had enough, she pushed past him, brushing his arm. He didn't understand his feelings. Feelings for this shrimp? Ugh. He shook off the thought, strutting to the back of the class and leaning against the wall, arms folded, to watch the others find out their results.

"Ah, Ivy. Let's see here. Mhmm, mhm." Mr. Brotch checked her answers and looked up at her with a big smile, a completely different look than what he'd just shown Butch. "Of course, Ms. Bailey. You got Medical worker!" Ivy flashed back a huge grin at the teacher. It seemed she was glad to be following in her father's footsteps. "But don't think this means you have to limit yourself. You can learn nursing, midwifery, do medical research. The possibilities are endless, my dear."

"Thank you, Mr. Brotch." She took her results looking them over happily as she walked away from the desk. Butch watched her coming toward him, not paying attention. She was halfway in his direction before she looked up, catching his eye. Butch looked away, taking his comb out of his back pocket and fixing his hair. It was perfect already but he did it out of habit, and to get Ivy to stop looking him over. The young woman's stare was wrenched away as Amata squealed and grabbed her arm.

"Ivy! Mr. Brotch told me I am in line for the supervisory track! Isn't that fantastic? We both got results that match our father's!" They were smiling and exchanging their tests, reading the other's and giggling. Amata looked back at Ivy. "You have to stay over tonight, Ivy, it's Friday! Magazines, soda pop, fancy lads cakes! I can't wait."

Butch made a sound in his throat. "How sweet, you two little girlfriends gonna have a slumber party?" He was smirking at them now as he slipped his comb back into his pocket, laughing at them acting like babies. Ivy started towards Butch, ready to tell him off again, but the other girl grabbed her arm.

"He's not worth it again." Amata was pleading.

"Yeah, listen to the Daddy's girl and run along." _It's amazing how little I say can set her off. It's cute._ he thought. He watched as Amata dragged Ivy out of the classroom to start their weekend, the latter girl's eyes burning holes in his. He met them with the same aggressiveness. Something stirred in him. He rubbed the back of his hair as his two friends joined him.

"You ok, man?" Wally asked him, shooting him a questionable look and glancing at the door where the girls just left.

Butch gave Wally a small push as he left the wall. "Psh. Ain't nothin' wrong with the Butch-man."

"Let's go cause some trouble, then!" Paul said, rubbing his hands together.

They jostled into each other's shoulders, smirking on their way out of the classroom.


	2. Early

A yawn escaped her as Ivy made her way down the hallway. It was early, before anyone else was even up. The Simu-Sun lights that lined the vault were bright and irritating to the groggy girl. The lights were constantly kept on to reduce the risk of a radroach infestation. Ivy's father, James, had woken her up an hour ago saying there was an issue in the Reactor level and he was needed. Stanley got hurt or bit by a radroach or something. Her father would fill her in later. James had asked her to go to the clinic and get it ready for the day. It was good, she needed to practice getting it up and running if she was to work next to him soon.

As Ivy turned down the hallway and walked past her classroom, she there was a person slumped against the clinic wall. She came closer, the tall figure was sitting against the wall, knees up, and hands draped over them. She saw the red bud of a cigarette end and an exhale of smoke, followed by a raw voice filling the emptiness.

"You're early today. She had a rough night last night again, Doc." The cigarette fell to the floor and was snubbed out.

Ivy stopped in her tracks, "Butch?"

Butch's head snapped up at the sound of her voice. Ivy started walking toward him while he scrambled up off the floor. His dark hair was mussed up, his usual slicked curl looked soft and clean, not greased up yet. Her eyes traveled across his face. Butch's right eye had the makings of a dark bruise around it and a small cut on his eyebrow. His lip was swollen and had dried blood on it, but now fresh blood was leaking out from him talking.

"Shit," he said wiping it with the back of his hand and turning away from her, "Ivy.. I.. uh, I was just waiting for your Pops."

The sound of her name from his lips shocked her. It'd been awhile since she heard it. "He's helping out Stanley and asked me to open the clinic today."  She walked in front of the door and looked at him. They locked eyes and he blushed, seemingly embarrassed. He turned his head away again and she went to open the door, sliding her keycard and punching in her code. The clinic doors hissed open and the lights flicked on at the movement. The smell of antiseptic hit them. "Come on, I'll fix you up."

Ivy walked to the back room, her father's office. She unlocked it and went in, Butch trailing behind her. She closed the electronic shade on the window in case anyone happened to wander in, giving her privacy to tend to Butch without anyone seeing.

"You can sit. I need to get the supplies." She went into the main area and picked up a tray with sterile tools. She grabbed a few stimpaks and some med-x. Ivy headed back into the office to find Butch sitting on the exam table and stopped at the sight of him. He looked so vulnerable, she'd never seen him like this before. Ivy thought about when she first walked up. _She had a rough night again_. She. Butch looked up at her staring at him.

"What?" He asked simply. Then a smirk appeared on his face. "What, I got something on my face?" A small chuckle followed his attempt at a light joke.

Ivy returned a pained half smile then walked over to the table and set the tray down. "I need you to take off your jacket." She wasn't looking at him, busy arranging the tools and medicine on the tray.

"Want to get me out of my clothes already, huh, Pipsqueak?" Ivy sighed and watched him shrug off his coat out of the corner of her eyes, but the sight of red on his neck and shoulder against the bright blue vault suit made her whip her head up.

"Butch-oh my gosh, what happened?" Ivy grabbed his chin and turned his head to the side so she could check the damage. Her other hand gripped his toned arm bringing it closer to her showing her a large cut. It was deep and clean, his vault suit was ruined from it. There were pieces of the suit hanging off the hole exposing his gash.

"I got into a fight with a bottle. It won. Heh." She looked at his face, now. Butch was watching her take in his joke. Ivy wasn't smiling this time. Her eyebrows were crinkled together, worry and heartache cast across her features. She looked down at her fingers on his jaw, rough stubble prickling her. She let go immediately and grabbed the med-x and a stimpak off her tray. "Hey, hey now. Careful where you stick those things." He joked again, eyeing the needles.

"Stay still, you big baby." Ivy poked the painkiller into his shoulder first, followed by the stimpak.

"Geez, woman! Tryna cause me more pain?!" Butch cocked his head so he could see the wound. "Ugh.. Do you know how hard it is to get blood out leather?"

"Dammit, Butch!" Ivy slammed down her hands on the exam table. She turned to look at him with fire in her green eyes. "How long were you sitting there? Do you know you could have bled out? You could've died waiting out there!"

Butch watched as she was breathing deep, her small frame shaking with anger. He took another second to really look at her.

It'd been a few months since their G.O.A.T. exams. He found himself trying to not focus on her but it was difficult. She had transformed into practically a woman, even though she was barely 17. She was small, but her body had slimmed out and she grew curvier, in her waist and.. higher. Her face changed, too. It lost the remaining baby fat and was more womanly and delicate. Her lips were well-shaped and her brown hair had been cut into a bob that came just above her shoulder. It was down but pulled back out of her face. The movement of her lips brought him back to the room.

"-seriously, Butch. What the hell?"

He rubbed the back of his head, "Look- Sometimes my mom.. she drinks, you know that and well.. she drinks too much and.. needs someone to.. to take it out on, I guess." He was afraid to look in her eyes, but he felt them boring into him. Ivy's gentle lips were hanging open and her eyes were a mix of confusion and horror at the revelation. "Your pops, he uh.. he looks after me.. cleans me up early in the morning so nobody sees me."

"Butch.. I.. I.."

"Hey, pft. Don't sweat it. Seriously. I, uh.. yeah. Hmm, you might want to get sewing this one up, though. I'm pretty sure you need to get moving soon." Their eyes locked but Ivy couldn't think of anything to say. "Tiny, come on. I'll have bled out by the time you get going."

Ivy composed herself, nodding her head. She picked up some cleaning solution and starting wiping up the blood from his shoulder, Butch grimaced. Once the gash was clean enough, she went about sewing in the stitches. The area was numb from the med-x, so it was easy to get through. When she was done, she began cleaning the cut on his eyebrow, applying a small butterfly stitch. All that was left was his lip. She stood there staring at it awkwardly, not sure how to proceed. Ivy saw Butch's full lips develop into a smirk and her eyes flicked towards his. He'd been watching her face the whole time, impressed by her quick, skillful work tending his wounds.

"How 'bout I do that, then?" Her face got red as he took the wet cloth from her hands. Butch got up off the exam table and went to the mirror in the wall. He winced as he wiped the dry blood off his lip. It was done bleeding now, so he would just leave it. "Listen, you don't need to give me those looks when we're around everyone else." He was looking down at his feet.

"What? What looks?" Ivy stood awkwardly behind him, rubbing her arm.

He turned and walked up a small distance from her, leaving the cleaning cloth on the exam table. "Like the one that's on your face right now." She flushed. "Just do that-pretend you know nothing." He was staring into her eyes. "I can handle myself. Besides.. I'm all she's got."

"But.. It's just not.. right, Butch."

He sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair, then he grabbed his leather jacket and shrugged it on. Leaning into her ear, Butch whispered, "Thanks again, Tiny." Her eyes were closed as she felt his breath tickle her ear. She heard this hiss of the door and when she opened her eyes again, Butch was gone. Ivy didn't know what to do. What just happened? So much had changed in the short amount of time she cleaned up her childhood bully's wounds. What about the way he was acting towards her? What was that? She was so confused. She washed her hands and cleaned up the mess from Butch, then set about getting the clinic ready to open.

James walked in looking tired and Ivy reflected his look. She tried to sound cheerful.

"How's Stanley?" She asked with a forced smile.

"He'll be fine. He was burned on a pipe, but I fixed him up. He's resting now. Anything exciting happen this morning?"

She went back to arranging the trays. "No. Everything's been quiet." Her mind would be racing the rest of the day with the secret she shared with her father, but couldn't talk about.


	3. Incinerating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the delay! A wicked sickness has been going through my house so it's taken a bit longer. Also I wrote another chapter but it didn't fit right in yet, so that will be the next one. Thanks for your patience!

Some time had passed since that night in the clinic. Things between Ivy and Butch changed, but not much. There were moments when he ignored her for a week completely then teased her relentlessly. She tried her hardest to ignore him. When she did that he would pull her hair or knock her books out of her hands, just to get a reaction out of her. It was childish but he was desperate.

He wanted attention from her but didn't know how to do it. The Tunnel Snakes were always with him and if they found out he didn't want to tease her anymore, they'd never let him live it down. Plus, when he ignored her, Wally just took his place. That's part of the reason he kept at it, to keep Wally off her back. Better to taunt Ivy himself than get Wally involved. He got out of control sometimes, almost tripping Ivy down the stairs one day. She would have broken her wrist for sure.

So Butch continued at her. He got a routine down that was enough teasing to appease Wally. After that night she patched him up, he was even more confused about his budding feelings. He would convince himself that she would never reciprocate and that made him withdraw from all contact with her. He saw the hurt and confusion in her eyes when she thought that things would change after what they shared. She would only get really angry at him when she had had enough. That's when their shouting matches would escalate that Mr. Brotch or James would have to physically pull them apart.

Butch didn't want to fight with her, he just got so caught up and he liked seeing a reaction from her. He felt guilty but it was the most time they spent talking to each other-when they were fighting.

\--------

It was a few days before her 17th birthday when they had another big fight. Mr. Brotch was going over the schedule for Friday night, which happened to be Ivy's birthday. They were having a community movie night. The vault dwellers had seen every movie before since their movie library was pretty limited, but it was better than nothing.

Ivy glanced at Amata on the other side of the classroom and met her eyes with excitement. Butch noticed Amata looking over and looked at her, then turned around at Ivy, resting his arm on her desk. Her smile disappeared and a scowl took its place.

Butch said to her, "Got a date with your girlfriend on Friday night for the movie, Nosebleed?" His eyes were glinting at her. "I bet you got plans to cuddle up together, huh?" There was a smirk plastered on his face.

"Get out of my face, Butch." Ivy said sullenly. She had no other place to look except in his gaze.

Butch wanted to just turn around and let it go, but he saw Wally and Paul out of the corner of his eyes, watching them. He hated seeing her hurting. "Aww, what is it, don't want a kiss from me? Heh. Sorry I'm not your girlfriend, Amata?"

He could see the anger simmering inside her. "I'd rather kiss her than you."

Butch shot a dirty glance at the other boys who started snickering. He turned back to Ivy, "At least I have kissed someone!"

Her face was turning red. Everyone was staring at them now as Mr. Brotch tried to get Butch to turn around. "Nobody's impressed you made out with Susie! She'd kiss anyone, even a radroach!" Ivy spat back.

"Hey!" Susie huffed.

Butch and Ivy started arguing over each other. "Alright, alright! Enough!" Mr. Brotch slammed his hand down on Ivy's desk, silencing the two. They scowled at each other. "I'm tired of you two."

"But he started it!"

"I don't care, Ivy!" He let out an exasperated sigh. "You're both banned from movie night."

"What?! But Friday's my birthday! Please don't do that, Mr. Brotch," she pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Ivy. You two are being punished for constantly fighting. You'll be on trash incineration duty."

"Come on, Teach! I ain't doin' that!" Butch crossed his arms and slumped in his seat.

"You'll do it, Mr. DeLoria or have the Overseer to deal with. Same goes for you, Ms. Bailey." Mr. Brotch gave them a stern look before returning to the front of the classroom. Ivy put her elbows on the desk and her hands in her palms. She glared at the back of Butch's dumb head, resisting the urge to slap him across it.

As soon as Mr. Brotch dismissed them, Ivy grabbed her things and rushed from the room. Butch watched her go, full of regret.

"You kissed my sister, dude?!" Wally fumed at him.

"Psh, she wishes." Butch pushed Wally away as Susie glared at the group of boys.

\--------

"I hate him! He ruins everything!" Ivy's voice was muffled as she cried into her blankets.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." Her father was sitting on the edge of her bed. "But surely you don't hate him."

She sat up, staring incredulously at him. "Yes, I do, Dad! He ruined my birthday. This is all his fault."

James sighed, "Maybe, sweetie.. But you can always celebrate tomorrow.." he said giving a half smile, "You just get through tonight and then you and Amata can have the whole day to celebrate instead. Just a leave a little time for your old man, huh?"

Ivy smiled back and chuckled, "Of course, Dad."

James looked at his Pip-Boy for the time. She groaned. "Better get a move on, then." He kissed her head and got up. "I'll be working late again tonight, so I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight sweetie."

"Night, Dad." Ivy swung her legs over the side of the bed and begrudgingly put on her boots. She sighed and headed out of the apartment.

Ivy was passing by the atrium where the Entertainertron was set up for the movie. She lingered, glancing around until she spotted Amata. She was talking to Freddie, giggling and twirling her fingers around each other. Ivy gave a smirk. Amata spotted her and gave a small wave. Freddie turned around and waved, too. Ivy heard the Overseer tell everyone to take their seats and watched Freddie and Amata find two next to each other. Maybe something would happen between them tonight. She smiled then sighed, turning away to continue down to her punishment.

\-------

She was humming to herself by the time she entered the incineration room, almost forgetting her fate for the evening and not noticing Butch leaning against the wall.

"Took your time getting here, didn't ya?"

Ivy whipped her head around, caught off-guard. She narrowed her eyes and scoffed. "I barely expected you to even show up."

"Pft, yeah, you wish." Butch retorted.

"I DO wish. I'd rather be down here alone than with you on my birthday. Thanks for ruining it, by the way." She crossed her arms, staring intently at him.

He dropped his gaze to the floor and rubbed the back of his dark hair. She saw her shift her weight to the other foot and he pushed himself off the wall, dropping his hand. He walked over to the giant pile of garbage and grabbed a bag, "Let's get this over with.." he mumbled.

Over the next half hour, Ivy wondered how so few vault inhabitants could accumulate so much garbage. They were down to the last few bags and she noticed Butch checking the time on his Pip-Boy again, for the tenth time.

"Ugh!" He turned to look at her with wide eyes. "If you're counting down the minutes you get to go meet Susie Mack, just stop it! It's annoying" She exclaimed.

Butch crossed his arms and leaned his shoulder against the wall, "What do you care, Nosebleed?"

"Trust me, I don't." Ivy grabbed the last two bags and threw them down the chute, dusting her hands off.

"Seems an awful lot like you do. Is that what you think? I go sneaking off at night to go see her? Or are you mad it ain't you?"

She let out a loud laugh, "You're kidding, right? There's no way in hell, Butch." He let his arms fall and slide into his pockets, his back now on the wall. She let out a frustrated groan and clenched her fists, " WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

Butch stared up at the ceiling, "What are you talking about?"

"Hah! Are you serious?!" Ivy had stomped in front of Butch, his head jerked down at her sudden appearance in front of him, "I clean you up one morning, then you ignore me completely, THEN you torture me like we're ten years old again! You look at me with hate and contempt or just not at all! If you hate me that much just stop. Just stop and leave me alone. You and those other stupid boys need to grow up!" Her chest was heaving up and down. Butch's mouth was hanging open, no words coming out. "Now you have nothing to say?! Figures. Big talk when you're around your dumb friends."

Butch closed his mouth, then looked around the room and back into Ivy's eyes. "I wasn't counting down the minutes till I could leave.. I was counting down the minutes that I had left with you." His face was stone as he said the words, waiting for her reaction.

It took Ivy a moment to process. What did he just say? They stood there staring at each other, Butch growing more and more uneasy and filled with regret as the moments passed. He wasn't leaning against the wall anymore. His mouth kept opening and closing, thinking and rethinking of something to say. Finally he pulled something out of his jacket pocket. It was wrapped in thick paper.

"I'm sorry you got stuck spending your birthday down here with me, Tiny.. But this is for you." He handed it to her.

Ivy took it numbly, her fingers carefully unwrapping the paper. Inside revealed a hard, dark, squarish stone. Scratched into it was Ivy's name and some vines with round leaves that came to a point at the top. She'd seen a picture of this plant in a book once next to a definition of her name. She ran her fingers over it and looked up at Butch. Her eyes were glistening.

He took a step toward her with his hand slightly outstretched, "Ivy.."

She pulled her hands around her middle, the stone still held. She back away from him until she reached the door. She turned and went through the hissing door up the stairs.

"Ivy," Butch said quietly.

\-------

"Move it, nerd." Ivy was pushed hard into wall by Wally's shoulder. It was supper time when she and Amata were waiting for their food in the diner. It was early for supper, but they usually ate at this time to avoid the Tunnel Snakes. The last couple nights though, the goons had invaded their peaceful time eating. Amata and Ivy always ate together because James usually took his supper in his office to get more work done and the Overseer ate in his private dining area.

Wally cackled at her as she scoffed at him. "You're an ass." She retorted, rubbing her shoulder. Wally turned to face her and loomed over the small, young woman. He was so much taller than her, he looked awkward trying to get in her face.

"What'd you say, Pipsqueak? You know, if you knew what was good for you, you'd have learned to keep your mouth shut by now." _Ugh, his breath smells so bad._ Ivy thought. "Just because Butch  pussed out and stopped giving you shit, doesn't mean you got free reign to run your mouths." Butch had been quiet, leaning up against one of the booths. He looked up at the remark made about him, staring hard at the side of Wally's head until he glanced at Ivy. She did her best not to return his gaze. "I'm the leader of the Tunnel Snakes now." The tall buffoon grabbed Ivy's shoulder and dug his fingertips in deep, causing Ivy to whimper. "And you better remember that, or it ain't gonna be pretty." He gave a sick, toothy grin at her before pushing her back again into Amata's arms.

"Let's go, Ivy. We can eat later." Amata directed them to the exit. She made the mistake of turning her head in Butch's direction. Their eyes caught for a moment. It was one of the only times since she left him alone in the incinerator room.

She hadn't had a reaction to him when he tried talking to her the next day, just stared. He tried again another day but still no words from her. When he stopped hassling her, Wally confronted him, saying he was a little bitch and to get his shit together. There was shouting and a wrestling match ending with the boys visiting James in the clinic. Wally assumed control over the Tunnel Snakes after that without much of a fight from Butch. He still tagged along with them but said no words to Amata or Ivy. Wally was more than happy to pick up the slack.

Ivy's eyes dropped from Butch's as she was steered out of the diner.  He looked like he was about to throw up, as he usually did after seeing her.

"Ugh! What'd you do? Ask her to marry you and she turned you down? Hah hah!" Wally clapped him hard on the chest. "Grow a pair, dude!"

Butch slapped his hand away and glared at Wally, who had gotten in line for food. His eyes returned to the door where the girls had just left. He yearned for Ivy.


	4. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next were so long that I had to split it into two- I wrote them because the timeline so far is kinda wonky and messed up, I needed to fill in some space. So here!~ Christmas time!

Christmas was less than a month away, along with Butch's birthday. He would be the first among the teens to be turning eighteen. It was never anything special. His mom either forgot about it until a few days later or was too drunk to realize what day it was. Wally and Paul would get him gifts, but the last 3 years they consisted of cigarettes, booze, or a new blade. Not that he minded any of that. It had become just another day. He made it through having a couple more drinks than usual, hoping he would black out and forget it himself. Another year, another disappointing day.

Christmas day wasn't any better. If his mother got him anything, it would be socks or some snacks. After the age of twelve, those two days became the worst two of the year. She stopped trying, even though he kept getting his hopes up. It made him feel sick, thinking maybe she'd turn around and remember how good it used to be- wishing his ma would come to her senses and realize her son was still there, waiting, and needed her. But she never did and eventually he'd get over it until the next December. He hoped one day it wouldn't hurt him anymore.

The students were taking a break from class to do their yearly duty of trimming the vault.

"This is such bullshit," Butch muttered, "Why do we gotta be stuck doin' this?" He knew the answer, he just wanted to make his annoyance known, which it was, to his greying teacher.

The man sighed and half turned toward him, looking down at the checklist on his clipboard, "Because Mr. DeLoria. It's the same reason as last year and the year before that. You students don't work hence you have a lot of free time to decorate the vault. Bring some cheer to the community." Mr. Brotch gave a bored stare in his direction.

Butch was leaning against the wall, returning the look to his teacher. His arms were crossed with a cigarette resting between his lips. He took a long drag and exhaled, clouding the air around him.

Mr. Brotch pursed his lips and shook his head. He scanned his clipboard then the rest of the hallway and spoke, "Okay you four. I'll be back soon. I'm going to check on the others." He paused by Butch on his way to leave and gestured toward the working students, "Please. Be constructive, Mr. DeLoria."

He tall teen curled his lip back as the teacher disappeared. A glance down the hall didn't inspire him much. His fellow Tunnel Snake, Paul, and Susie Mack were a few feet away from him. Paul was standing behind her now, hands on her hips and mouth next to her ear as she was unsuccessfully hanging a long piece of garland. Whatever he whispered to her made her emit an irritating giggle which grated on Butch's nerves.

He shuddered, half at Susie's laugh and half at his disappointment. He couldn't believe Paul was getting involved with her, but he wanted his closest friend to be happy, even if it was with her. Not that he could blame him. There wasn't a lot of opportunity in the vault. The Snakes would never try to get with the goody two-shoes, so that left Susie and Christine. Wally was out since he was related to both of them.

What pissed Butch off the most was not two weeks ago Susie was still trying to get with him. He had to yell and push her away to get her to stop groping and trying to kiss him. That incident earned his a trip to the clinic after Wally popped him in the nose for shoving his sister. Ivy had been there to stop the blood gushing out and make sure it wasn't broken. She hadn't said much, just doctory stuff and then he went on his way.

Climbing out of his thoughts, he turned away from the public display in front of him to the other end of the hall. She was down there by herself, teetering on a small ladder with a strand of lights in her hand. He rolled his eyes at her foolishness and made his way to her, sighing out a thick stream of smoke behind him.

It'd been months since her birthday and they hadn't had a real conversation since them. Not that they had many of those in their whole lives together. He thought maybe it would've been different after hinting his feelings to her, but in the end, he was used to disappointment.

\--

The smell of smoke hit her and she knew he was standing next there, watching. Ivy could feel his eyes on her as she stretched up, trying to get this particularly troublesome length of lights level.

"You should let me help."

She heard a small blip on the floor and the scratchy sound of his boot stamping out the butt of his cigarette. She bit her lip to keep from blurting something out and reached up farther, cursing herself for not using the taller ladder. It's not that she wasn't tall enough, there were a couple other strands she'd already gotten hung up. It was just in this particular spot, the lights needed to be taped over a vent that was protruding out of the wall and it was proving difficult for her to get around it.

"Seriously, you're gonna fall."

"I got it!" She snapped at him, muttering to herself. He walked around and stood next to her, waiting as she reapplied tape to the end of the strand.

She let out an exasperated sigh and stretched up again on her toes as high as she could. It was futile. She decided to go for broke, hoping a small hop would help her. It didn't. The lights rattled to the floor as her foot slipped on the landing. Instinctively, her hands went out in front of her to break her fall, ending up coming down hard on Butch's shoulders with his arms catching her. The look on his face on the way down told her he knew this would happen and he was ready and waiting.

They crashed onto the hard floor. The way their arms were haphazardly wrapped around each other helped them keep their heads from bouncing off the tiles. But Butch ended up landing on top of her, knocking the wind from her. She was gasping for breaths when he rolled off and pulled her into a sitting position gently by the elbows. Her fingers were clutching the sleeves of his jacket, knuckles white.

"Ivy.. you okay?" His eyes were filled with worry.

The way he said her name made it even harder to breathe, with memories of them in the incineration room coming back to her. She struggled harder, trying to suck in air. Finally, she closed her eyes, clenching them shut to try to block out his. He gripped the tops of her arms tight, telling her to breathe and she heard two more voices join in with his.

"What happened, man?"

"She just slipped, dude. Got the wind knocked out of her."

Susie scoffed, "What do you care, Butch?"

"Shut it, Susie," he retorted.

"Sure you got it, B?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, man. Thanks."

The sound of their footsteps retreating let Ivy know it was okay to open her eyes. It took a moment for the stars to disappear and when they did he was there, peering at her.

He chuckled, "Told ya you shoulda let me do it."

His hands left her and she pulled hers away, realizing she was still hanging onto him. Her cheeks grew red as she looked down, tidying her hair behind her ear. He got to his feet, snapping his fingers three times above her head. She looked up and saw his hand extended out. Her lips parted a little in shock, but she took it, getting back up to her feet.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

"No problem, Tiny. Know you woulda done the same for me."

She hummed and bent over to pick up the lights, walking toward the ladder.

"What the hell are you doin'?" He asked, standing in front of her.

"I gotta finish hanging these, Butch."

He snatched the strand out of her hands and snapped, "Are you crazy? You got a death wish or something? You think I'm just gonna stand here and catch you all day?"

Ivy took a step back. He was fuming and she wondered why he cared so much. Glancing off to the side she noticed Paul and Susie staring with the same shocked look that she wearing. She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off.

"You gonna kill yourself over some stupid lights? Huh?!" Butch was shaking the christmas lights next her to her face.

Now she was getting angry. She loved Christmas, always had, everything about it. The lights, decorations, food, desserts, presents. But spending it with her dad was the best part. He would let her decorate his office special just for him. She had found a small, plastic pine tree that she would put next to his terminal on his desk with a red paper star on top that she had made. She looked forward to it every year.

"They're not stupid!" She yelled, grabbing at the lights, but he swiped them away from her, placing his fingers against her chest to keep her back.

"Yes, they are! And you're stupid if you're gonna risk your neck for this shit."

"You're an asshole." Tears were brimming in her eyes.

Butch's lip twitched and he pushed her, making her stumble backward. He threw the lights down at her feet and stomped away. The other duo in the hall watched him go then looked back at her. She turned away, wiping her wet face. Mr. Brotch returned a minute later with their lunches.

He scanned the hallway, between Paul and Susie's confused faces, Ivy's red eyes and cheeks, and the lights scattered around her feet. "What happened here?"

Paul shrugged and motioned his head in her direction.

"Ivy?" Mr. Brotch walked over to her, setting a brown bag on the small ladder.

"Just a dumb fight, Mr. Brotch. As usual."

"Are you alright? Do you need to go home?"

"No, I'm fine." She grabbed the bag and sat on the floor against the wall, nibbling on a sandwich.

He sighed, "Let me know if I can do anything, Ivy. Okay?" She nodded and took another bite. "I assume Mr. DeLoria took off?" He asked Paul, handing them their bags.

"Yeah, Teach."

"Alright. Give him this if he comes back and tell him I want to see him."

\--

Two hours later, Ivy was alone in the hall. Paul and Susie had taken off. They said they needed more tape even though there was a whole roll on the floor where they were standing. She assumed they went to find an empty maintenance closet somewhere. She didn't care. The silence was nice.

She descended from the ladder having finished the last section of wall in the hallway with lights. Looking around, she became quite proud of herself. She walked along, admiring her work and level lines, but her nose scrunched up when she came to the one spot that was bare. The spot where, not too long ago, yet another fight had broken out between her and Butch.

She sighed and wondered if they were destined to fight for the rest of their lives. She was ready to be done with it. He was about to turn eighteen in a few weeks for goodness sake. How long would he keep it up? Her mind wandered to his birthday and what he would be doing, what presents he would get, if he'd have cake. Guilt began to burn in her belly when she thought about the gift he had given her. She still had it, wrapped in the paper, buried in her dresser. She wasn't sure what to do with it, only that she couldn't bear to get rid of it.

Ivy blinked hard, chasing those thoughts away and focusing on the wall. While she was contemplating what she would get for Butch, if she would ever get him something, a voice startled her.

"Starin' at it won't get 'em hung."

 _Speak of the Devil_ , she thought, turning around to find him there. Once again, he was watching her and she wondered for how long.

"What do you want?" she asked defensively.

The step-ladder was leaning against his leg and he was lighting up a fresh cigarette. She looked at him curiously.

He stuck his lighter back in his pocket and picked up the ladder, placing it in front of the wall. Grabbing the lights that were in the same place on the floor where he threw them down, he ascended the steps. His cigarette was hanging from his lips, occasionally getting puffed on as he lined up the lights. He snapped his fingers again at her, wagging his fingers.

She crossed her arms against her chest, "I'm not an animal. And I don't know what you want."

"Tape," he grunted.

"Get it yourself," She said icily and began walking away.

"Come on!" The words were mumbled so he took the smoke out of his mouth and a step down for balance. "Tiny, come on. I'm here to help."

She spun on her heels to face him, "Because Mr. Brotch made you!"

"I'm still here, aren't I? Look, I'd rather not have to wash all the desks and the walls and the floors in the classroom instead. So can we just.." He motioned to the wall with the lights.

"So it's my job to keep you out of trouble?"

Butch groaned, "Jeez, what do you want? An apology? I'm sorry I called you stupid and Christmas stupid. Happy?"

"And?" She asked snapping her fingers mockingly.

"I'm sorry I snapped my fingers at you."

Ivy closed her eyes and shook her head, cursing herself. She lumbered back over to him, picking up the grey tape and ripping off a piece. He had a smirk on his face when she handed it to him. She wanted to flick that stupid cigarette out of his mouth.

They finished quickly and she left him there when they were done.

He caught up to her, halting when she stopped at the box of decorations. "What now?"

She sighed, "Just need to hang the cut-outs.. Snowmen, Santas, Reindeer, Snowflakes, etcetera."

She began to bend down for the box, but Butch beat her to it and snatched it up, "Got it."

He followed her to the beginning of the wall, handing her a Santa. She ripped off some tape and stuck it to the back of him. After a few minutes of the routine, he cleared his throat.

"Mhm, so.. Why do you like it so much?" He asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Like what?" She said curtly.

"Christmas."

She gazed over at him. His eyes showed he was genuinely interested but he was trying to play it off. This guy perplexed her sometimes.

She exhaled deeply, "I dunno, I just always have. I love spending time with my dad. Christmas is a special time. Magical. Seeing all the sparkling lights and decorations and smelling all the sweet food.. It makes me feel warm and just makes me forget all the bad stuff happening to me for a moment."

A broad smile crept up on her face while she was talking, but when she looked at him again his face was solemn.

"Bad stuff from me?" he asked quietly.

Ivy rubbed her shoulder uncomfortably, "It doesn't matter."

"Sorry.." he mumbled.

"It's okay."

They hung up some more decorations before he spoke again, "Sounds like Christmas is nice for you."

"Of course, it's nice for everyone."

"Not everyone." He replied.

It felt like someone had punched her in the gut as his words sunk in. It had never even occurred to her to think about what Butch's Christmas would be like with his mother. Now that she thought about it; she imagined a drunken or passed out Ms. DeLoria stumbling around singing carols obnoxiously and giving Butch a black-eye for a present. She instantly regretted saying all those things about the holiday that made her happy.

"I-I didn't mean.."

"It ain't that bad. Just looking forward to getting this over with."

Instinctively, she put her hand on his shoulder. She was so used to comforting patients in the clinic that it became second nature. He glanced down at it then at her. His brow was raised but his eyes told a different story, like her touch was golden and wiped all the sadness that was there away. She pulled it away when footsteps echoed down the hall.

"Getting along better now, I see?" Mr. Brotch said, standing between them.

"Yes sir, we're almost finished." Ivy said.

"Good, good. Where are Paul and Susie?"

"They went looking for more tape a little while ago."

He sighed, "Those two.. Well, as soon as you're done here you're dismissed for the day. We'll start fresh tomorrow!" He chirped as he left them again.

"Jeez, this shit is like slave labor. Can't wait until graduation." Butch set the box down and kicked it to the other wall, grabbing a Snowflake and slapping it up.

"Just a few more months.."

"Thank god, can't stand this school shit no more."

"Are you excited to start working?" She asked him, making her way along the walls with him.

"Rather be workin' than learnin'. You?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to get in the clinic full-time. I have a lot of hands-on work to learn." She fiddled with a colored cut-out in her hands, "So, are you ready to turn eighteen?"

He scoffed, "Yeah, another day I'm totally looking forward to. If I could I'd just skip it along with Christmas."

"Oh."

"Forget it. S'alright. The guys get me smokes and shit. Not a total loss."

She nodded numbly and could only think of her many good birthdays she had. It was bad enough not having a happy Christmas, but to have a terrible birthday two days later.. She couldn't fathom it. The subject was dropped and they continued on silently until they were done.

He walked with her back to the classroom, carrying the box of leftover lights and decorations. They headed back to their apartments together, but not together and exchanged short goodbyes before parting ways.

\--

Once the hallways and stairwells were done, the students moved into the community rooms. Ivy was then happily paired with Amata to decorate the huge tree that sat on display in the atrium.

They chatted away while hanging shiny baubles and cute ornaments; garland and tinsel on the green, plastic branches. It was tall and stood in the middle of the large space, coming up in between the walkways above. When the star was placed on the top, it would light up the room.

There was a perfect view from the Overseer's office. The tree would be framed in the round window looking out into the vault. Every year in tradition, the two friends would sneak into his office on Christmas Eve late at night and spend hours just staring at the lights and the star on the tree.

Decorating the tree was an all day task since it was so large. It took the security officers a couple of trips just to get all the pieces brought up from the basement level. Two of them were still milling around talking with some other residents who stopped to admire their work on the tree so far.

Ivy was coming down from the top of a ladder when Amata spoke irritably.

"Ugh, what is he doing here again?" She was looking out across the room.

Butch had sauntered in, stopping just inside the door and pulling out the black comb from his back pocket. He slicked the sides down and put it away. An officer approached him as he leaned against the wall. They talked quietly for a moment before he rolled his eyes at something the guard said and took out a cigarette. Butch was still getting lectured when she noticed he was watching her. His bright eyes were locked onto her through the haze of smoke surrounding him.

She blushed and looked away, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Why is he staring at you?" Amata asked.

She shrugged her shoulders and picked up a box of ornaments. She went around the back of the tree so she was partially hidden behind it but she could still see him out of the corner of her eye. Amata followed her and glared at him.

"This is the third time today he's crawled in here. Didn't Mr. Brotch give him anything to do?"

"He probably doesn't care," Ivy replied.

Amata let out a heavy sigh, "What a jerk. And I can't believe you were forced to pair up with him for the last couple days! What kind of punishment was that for Butch? More of a punishment for you."

"It wasn't.. that bad. I mean.. after the fight."

"Are you crazy? This is Butch DeLoria we're talking about here. Stupid bully? All around ass-hat?"

Ivy burst out in loud laughter, covering her mouth with her hand. "Well, I'm not disagreeing with you. He is an ass-hat. I'm just saying.. Could've been worse."

"If you say so."

She snuck a look over to where Butch was standing but he was gone.


	5. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Christmas!

The next few weeks were uneventful. Ivy and Amata snuck into her father's office as usual around 10 pm after he had gone to sleep on Christmas Eve. They peered out of the large, round window talking about the year that had gone by. Ivy had begun to cry when she thought about the fact that this might be the last time they could do this together. 

They would be eighteen by next December, done school, and started their new jobs in the vault. The young women talked about love, getting married, and eventually having children. They laughed at how silly that sounded. They still felt so young, but with the vault's dwindling numbers it would be up to their young generation to repopulate.

A thick silence fell between them and Amata quickly changed the subject to their occupations. They stayed for a few more hours until they were yawning more than talking. Ivy bid Amata goodnight, giving her a huge hug, fighting back tears.

She started bumbling that she loved Amata like a sister and that she was her best friend. Amata started crying, too, saying things would never change and she loved her as well, no matter what. She consoled Ivy and gave her another big hug. When they pulled apart, they exchanged smiles and laughs, wiping tears away. She finally waved goodbye and made her way home.

The holidays always made Ivy weepy and sentimental. It didn't help how tired she was either. She imagined her and Amata growing old together, being best friends always.

\--

Ivy was woken by James the next morning bright and early. She wished for more sleep, but then she remembered it was Christmas and hopped out of bed. They sat together on the couch, each holding brightly colored packages in their hands.

He gave her his gift first. It was a new medical bag. She had no idea where he got it from, though. It was made of old, brown leather with black handles. Ivy ran her hand over the smooth material, grinning from ear to ear. She threw her arms around her father, squeezing him tight and thanking him. It was the best gift she'd ever received.

She set it down on the coffee table and all but shoved her present for him into his hands. He unwrapped it carefully revealing a clean, white mug. He turned it around and saw the writing she'd painted on. 'World's Greatest Dad' it said. It took her so long to get the letters straight and neat. James laughed heartily and gave her an equally strong hug. From that day forward, it would be the only coffee cup he'd use. They both knew it was cheesy, but he loved the cheesy gifts the best.

They sat and talked while they ate the breakfast he had prepared. Hot coffee, boxed pancakes, and powdered eggs. It was a tradition on Christmas morning. Ivy smiled every time he would take drink from his new mug.

She fell asleep to the sound of his voice but was shaken awake by him a short while later. It was almost eleven and the community party would be starting by noon. Ivy went into her room and took the dress she had laid out last night off the back of the chair.

It was strapless and stopped just above her knees, the skirt flaring out at the bottom. It was a deep red color and accentuated her hips and bust, which were getting curvier every day. There were two long strips of fabric that tied into a neat bow in the middle of her back.

The dress was a gift from Old Lady Palmer. She had overheard Ivy talking about needing a dress for the party this year. The older woman had told her to come by her apartment and took it out for her to see. The material was showing its age, but still gorgeous. She had taken extremely good care of it. Mrs. Palmer revealed it was her dress from when she was Ivy's age.

After she had tried it on, Old Lady Palmer was beaming, going on about how beautiful she looked. On her way out to leave, Mrs. Palmer told Ivy that it was hers to keep, her Christmas gift to her. She tried to tell her no, but the woman insisted, convincing Ivy she had no use for it anymore and wanted it to be passed on. Ivy thanked her profusely before skipping off to show Amata. She vowed to take as good of care of it as Mrs. Palmer did.

After she took a shower, she traipsed back into her bedroom and slipped the dress on. She paired it with matching colored flats and ribbon for her hair, which had grown past her shoulders. She pulled it back and tied the ribbon in, letting the hair underneath cascade down her neck.

James looked a little shocked when she emerged, but settled into a proud smile, telling her she was becoming a beautiful young woman. He had crisp, grey pants and white dress shirt on complete with a forest green tie. Ivy straightened it for him and he shrugged on his doctor's coat on over top.

She frowned but knew he couldn't stay at the party long. Jonas had taken the morning shift in the clinic so James could have time with Ivy. In return, James had the night shift. Jonas was still young and could enjoy the party more than he would.

A knock came to their door and Ivy opened it. Amata was standing there in a floor length dress. It was black and gold with thin straps. Her hair was pulled back in a french braid with gold tinsel wrapped through it. They both gasped and started gushing about how pretty the other one was. James just laughed and ushered them out the door, escorting them to the atrium.

All three let out a unanimous 'Wow' when they say the room. Strands of twinkling lights were draped across the ceiling. There were tables filled with desserts and hot and cold foods. The old jukebox from the diner was moved into the corner and was churning out bluesy Christmas songs.

There were a lot of people already milling about when they spotted Freddie by the dessert table. The pair walked arm-in-arm over and started picking up colored cookies.

"Woah.." was all he said.

They giggled and Amata blushed a deep red when she told him how nice he looked. He blushed equally as hard and thanked her. Everyone was complimenting the young women in their beautiful dresses. Christine and Susie appeared looking just as fancy as they did, but Ivy would never admit that.

They were taking turns dancing with Freddie when the Tunnel Snakes walked in. Ivy didn't notice at first as she was being spun around and dipped by him. He wasn't that smart but he could dance better than most. Her laughter was interrupted when she was upright again by Amata elbowing her in the side and pointing across the room.

The three boys were already stationed next to the table with the punch bowl flanked by Christine and Susie. Paul was busy nuzzling the latter's neck, much to Wally's chagrin. Though they were dressed nicely, they still donned their leather jackets. That wasn't what Amata was nudging her about though.

Butch was standing in between the pairs, staring right at her. She suddenly felt very self-conscious. His eyes kept roaming over her from her head to her toes, which caused her to do the same to him. He was wearing a fitted black button down shirt and matching pair of pants with black shoes and a white tie. She wondered if he picked his outfit out himself and felt a burning in her belly when she thought about how handsome he looked.

Ivy swallowed hard and tore her eyes away. It was still Butch DeLoria, she thought. Amata must've been as surprised at how good he cleaned up too because her eyebrows were almost to the ceiling.

The Tunnel Snakes left them alone except for the occasional taunt when they went to refill their cups. At one point, Officer Gomez shooed them to a different spot when he caught them trying to spike the punch, although the boys kept sneaking it into their own paper cups.

Ivy excused herself to the bathroom, but when she exited he was there, again, waiting.

She walked a few paces toward him and said, "Okay. Let's hear it."

He looked up her, brow raised innocently, "Hear what?"

"Whatever jokes you have to say about my dress. Just get it over with."

He sighed and straightened up, closing the distance between them. Although they were down the corridor from the atrium they could still hear the muffled music. He rooted himself in front of her, eyes never leaving hers.

"I ain't got no jokes."

The silence filled the hallway around them, the atmosphere heavy as the two stood transfixed. She wanted to speak but it didn't seem necessary.

"Oh, hello children!" Old Lady Palmer appeared at the end of the hall, calling out to them. She was beaming when she stopped next to them. "My, my, Ivy. You look absolutely stunning. Don't you think, Butch?"

His jaw clenched and his eyes darted around. He muttered something and ran his fingers through the back of his hair. Ivy's cheeks flushed bright red. Mrs. Palmer just laughed.

"Oh, you kids. Are you enjoying my sweet rolls this year?" They exchanged glances and nodded at her. "Good, good. Well, I better get back!" Before she left, she stepped back and pointed to the ceiling. "Would you look at that! Mistletoe! You know what that means."

Ivy didn't think the old lady could bear her teeth any wider. They were practically popping out of her mouth. Honestly, she was trying to ignore what she just said and fix her attention on anything else, but the woman was nodding toward Butch. She must've thought she was being nonchalant. Definitely not.

Ivy inhaled deeply and looked at him. He had a look of horror on his face. She was expecting any minute for the slew of insults that came with the idea of having to kiss her. They didn't come though. Mrs. Palmer put her hands on their backs and gently nudged them closer, both looking from her to each other with panic in their eyes.

"Don't be coy, dear," she whispered to Butch, loud enough for Ivy to hear. "It's just a small kiss."

She could see him swallow hard, his adam's apple bobbing up and down. She turned to Mrs. Palmer, coming to the conclusion he was just going to stand there, frozen, until the old woman lost interest.

"It's okay, Mrs. Palmer. This isn't nec-" She was interrupted by a quick motion on her cheek. Butch had kissed her. He walked briskly away before she could get a look at his face. Her fingers went to her cheek, caressing it. His lips felt soft and warm. A pat on her arm pulled her from the daze she fell into.

"See? No big deal? Christmas tradition. Mr. DeLoria certainly has the spirit!" Mrs. Palmer waved a hand at her and followed Butch's steps back to the party.

The rest of the party went by quickly, filled with laughter, dancing, and eating. By 5 o'clock the girls were tired and full of sweets. They bid their goodbyes and Merry Christmases and returned to Amata's apartment. Once they were snuggled in Amata's bed, they exchanged presents. Amata gave her an old hand mirror with scuffed silver filigree.

"Where did you get this?" Ivy exclaimed.

"I found it in rummaging in the storage down below. There's so much good stuff down there!"

"This is amazing. Thank you Amata!"

She pulled out a small box and handed it to her friend. Amata opened it revealing a gold chain with a copper 'A' hanging on it.

"I tried to match the chain as best I could. Stanley helped me make it."

Amata looked at her, tears slipping down her face. "Oh, Ivy. This is the most beautiful thing I've ever gotten! Thank you!" She scooped her up in a giant hug.

"I love you, Amata."

"I love you, too, Ivy. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

Amata put the necklace on and they laid down.

"I have to tell you something." Ivy said.

"What is it?" Amata asked, propping herself up on her elbows and fiddling with her new charm.

Ivy bit her lip. "Well.. I got kissed tonight. Under the mistletoe."

Amata's jaw dropped, "By who? Not from Freddie, I hope."

She laughed, "No, no. I know you got a thing for him."

"Hey!" Her friend said angrily, though she didn't sound convincing. "Who then? Eugh, one of the Tunnel Snakes?"

Ivy winced, "Yes.."

"Oh, my, gosh. It was Butch wasn't it? Did he corner you with it and make you kiss him?"

"Jeez, no. We were just standing in the hall and Old Lady Palmer came up and pointed it out. Ugh, it was so embarrassing. I thought he died or something, he was just standing there. But as I started to tell her to forget it, he kissed my cheek then bolted!"

Amata tapped her chin. "Hmm, that explains him rushing back into the atrium before you. He looked all flustered!" She clicked her tongue, "You poor thing. Well, how was it?"

Ivy thought for a moment, "Not bad.. I mean, for a Tunnel Snake. It was too quick to even enjoy, anyway."

"Pfft, better take an extra shower just in case." Amata joked, laying her head down. "Oh, yeah. Freddie kissed me, too!

"What?" Ivy exclaimed.

"Mhm. Right on the lips. It was so good, Ivy. I think we're gonna go together."

They started to giggle.

"You go, girl."

She closed her eyes and drifted quickly off to sleep, holding hands with her best friend.

\--

Ivy woke and checked her pip-boy. It was a little past eleven p.m. Amata was still out cold so she carefully slipped out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She was still in her red dress when she looked in the mirror, but the ribbon was gone. Probably fell out while she was sleeping. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail and clicked off the light. She was wide awake now and made up her mind to take a walk, setting off into the quiet and cold vault.

She ended up in the place she wanted to be the most- the atrium. Her flat shoes clicked softly against the steel floor as she entered. They had dimmed the room so the lights on the tree could be enjoyed better. The tables and benches were still set up in a circle around the large tree. After a moment of staring it peacefully, she noticed a dark figure doing the same. Upon further inspection, she realized it was none other than Butch Deloria. Ivy tried backing out quietly but he heard her low footfalls and turned his head.

"Bailey."

She cursed herself and clenched her jaw, readying herself. 

"C'mere. Sit down."

She glanced around uncomfortably, trying to decide whether to just haul it back to Amata's or not.

"Come on.. It's Christmas. I ain't gonna hassle you."

She sighed heavily and walked over to the table sitting at the other end of the bench. His tie was loose around his neck and he was sipping out of a brown bottle. She saw two more empty on the floor. He held out the drink to her and she raised her brow at him. She wasn't about to share a beer with him.

"Well, if you're gonna be greedy," he said, reaching below him and grabbing an unopened one, offering it to her.

She took it from him and said, "The cap's still on.." Not sure how to get it off herself.

He grunted then reached in his pocket, grabbing his switchblade. He flicked the blade out and Ivy recoiled. He slid over to her and closed his fingers around hers and the bottle before she could get too far. She gasped at the sudden contact. The warmth from his hand was spreading through hers even though the bottle was cool. He had a calm expression on as the flickering lights bounced off his face.

"Relax, Tiny. I'm not gonna hurt ya."

He popped the cap off her beer in one swift motion and it clinked onto the floor. She pulled her hand back and he let go, letting his fingers brush hers. She took a sip, noticing how cold the drink actually was and letting it cool the heat quickly settling through her body.

"Breakin' the rules tonight, hmm?" Butch's words were quiet and slightly slurred, figuring as he had been drinking most of the day.

"I just wanted to see the tree one more time.. before they took it down tomorrow." She sighed sadly.

"Yup, back to regular life. Sorry I crashed your party."

"Can't have a party with only one person."

"Good thing I was here then, huh?" He held out his beer to her and she rattled them together, taking a long sip.

They sat in silence for a few moments then she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Same. Had to get outta the apartment." Butch reclined back against the tabletop, resting his arm behind her slightly.

"So, about that kiss?"

"Had to get that old bat off our backs somehow, right?" He said, brushing it off.

"Right. Well, did you like the party?" She was gazing at the tree, watching the lights.

"Yeah. It was.. nice."

"You clean up pretty nice, DeLoria. You dress yourself?" She said, laughing quietly.

"Hell yes, I dressed myself." Just as he did at they party, his eyes started roaming down at her dress again. "You look really.. nice, too."

She felt his long fingers brush the hair on the back of her neck and across her shoulder. Feeling a little buzzed, she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch and the warmth he left behind. She heard his breath hitch and her eyes flew open.

"Butch, wait, what are you doing..?" She asked, pushing his hand away. She was embarrassed and glad the lights were dimmed. Her whole face felt hot and red.

"S-sorry.." he muttered. He shoved his hand into his jacket pocket and chugged the rest of his beer, leaving the bottle on the bench next to him. "G'night, Tiny," he said, getting up and leaving in a hurry.

After he disappeared, she sat there and finished off the rest of her own drink, setting it down on the bench like he did. Her hand came down on something soft. Ivy looked and saw a square, wrapped in cheerful Christmas paper. She picked it up and ripped the paper off, revealing a small book with a brown cover. The pages were empty when she flipped through them, except on the inside cover where she saw writing in black ink.

'V -From B.'

Her jaw dropped open and she whipped her head around, checking to see if Butch was still there. He was nowhere to be found. It was a journal, a really nice one. He must have found it the same place Amata found her present and she wondered where all these good treasures were hiding. She had no idea how he fit it in his jacket pocket or how he put it down without her seeing. She ran her fingers over the ink and clutched it to her chest.

Ivy sat there for a while longer until Officer Gomez came around. He was the nicest of the security officers and let her run off with a warning. Instead of going back to Amata's, she returned home. Her father was still not home when she entered.

She pressed the button to her bedroom open and went to her dresser. She pulled it open and rifled through it, finding her birthday gift from Butch under her clean vault suits and holding them both in her hands. Closing her eyes, she thought about Butch, his face, his fingers, the way that black shirt fit so nice on him today.

Shaking off those thoughts, she put both presents back in the drawer and zipped off her dress, hanging it back on the chair from earlier. She laid awake thinking about how he could be the same person who called her stupid and pushed her, but took the care of finding her a really wonderful Christmas gift.

Her stomach lurched, feeling such guilt remembering his story about having awful Christmases and birthdays. She covered her face with the blanket and groaned. Life was so complicated.

\--

The next day, she pressed Amata about where she found the mirror. When she finally learned the location, she took a flashlight and set out into the basement levels. She found the room easily and began searching through crates, not exactly sure what she was going to find. After her tenth container, she was tired and sat down. She pulled a crate toward her and was looking through it when she saw something golden at the bottom. She reached down and wrapped her fingers around it, exclaiming in triumph. She scurried back up the many stairs and took what she found back to her apartment to get it ready.

\--

The next day, was Monday, but also Butch's birthday. Ivy was up early, before everyone else was. She was staring at the box on the end of her bed. It was for him. She was up half the night, trying to decide whether or not to give it to him, feeling dumb enough already. He was drunk when he gave her his gift. Maybe he regretted it. She didn't know.

Six a.m. rolled around and Ivy heard her dad leave for the day. She opened her door and paced the living room for ten minutes before deciding to do it. She left her home and headed over, intending to just leave it outside his door and run away before anyone could see it was her who left it. She got to his hallway, then to his front door. She stood there staring at it, frozen, trying to pull herself from her thoughts.

A distant door hissed open and startled her. Turning the box in her hands, she muttered to herself, "Just do it, just do it. Come on." And she did.

She knelt down and set it on the floor in front of his door. It would be there when he opened it, right there for him to see. Smiling, she began walking away only to have her insides turn to sludge inside. Behind her, the door to his apartment slid open and she stopped dead in her tracks. She waited, but instead a woman's voice filled the air.

"What's this?"

Ivy spun on her heels and saw Ellen DeLoria picking up the box covered in blue paper. She looked at Ivy with raised eyebrows, sounding almost sober.

"I-uh.. Um, that's not for you.. I mean, uh.. You know what, I'm just gonna take that back, Ms. DeLoria." Ivy went to take it from her hands, but she was swatted away.

"What is it? For my Butchie's birthday?"

"Y-yes?"

Ellen was eyeing her, contemplating the situation. "I'll see he gets it."

"W-wait! Um, please, Ms. DeLoria. Just don't mention my name. Please?" Ivy begged.

"My lips are sealed." She winked at her before disappearing back into her home.

Ivy let out a long breath then bolted back home.

\--

Later, her stomach was in knots as she made her way to the classroom. She was so nervous, not sure if he knew it was her or not, or if he told the other guys and they would just laugh at her for thinking he cared. To make matters worse, Butch, Paul, and Wally were standing outside the room in their usual spot.

"Oh, lookie lookie here. Just in time for class, Pipsqueak! The Mack Attack is in session!" Wally laughed in her face.

Ivy pushed past him, but was stopped by Paul and Butch.

"What's your rush, Nosebleed?" Butch said slyly.

He took out a cigarette from his pack and placed it on his lips. He brought up his lighter and she bit the inside of her lip. He made a show of lighting it, flashing the gold metal and running his thumb over the snake that was crudely carved into just a day before. He smirked and twirled it between his fingers. He took a long drag and blew it over their heads, letting it slowly swirl down around them. He winked at her before letting her pass.

Once Mr. Brotch shooed them into the room and Butch took his seat in front of her, he turned around and laid his arms across her desk, blocking the page of the book she was reading.

"Ya know, the boys are real jealous of my new lighter." That smirk again. And those eyes, shining with mischief.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ivy replied.

"That's a shame. It's probably the best present I've ever gotten. Too bad I'll never know who left it for me." He was such an ass.

Which only made the grin that grew on her face that much worse.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really."

Mr. Brotch called their attention then and Butch returned his gaze to the front. The whole day, Ivy couldn't help but smile every now and then.

It might've been a turning point for her and Butch, but soon enough he ended up back to his old ways and she was completely disappointed. The magic of Christmas really did exist. It made her believe that he could change. She buried her feelings deep inside, vowing not to let him hurt her.

The gifts he gave her sat back in the darkness of her dresser, doing their best to be forgotten. His snarky attitude to impress his friends was only made worse by the fact that he used that stupid lighter every single day. She regretted it all, especially giving him that. It was a daily reminder of the power he held over her. The fact that he knew she cared at some point and he did all he could to exploit it, using it against her. She wouldn't let him hurt her though. Not anymore. Not if she could help it.


	6. Education

Ivy was in the library, spending most of her recent time in there. Not many dwellers used this place. A lot had already read all of the slightly tattered books or only used them for research. It was a nice size library with two rows of shelves down the middle that reached the ceiling and covered the surrounding walls.

Amata had spent a lot of time with Freddie after Movie Night. They seemed to be an item as of lately, so Ivy had to find things to do alone. That led her to hanging out in the library, sitting around with her nose in the pages and straightening up the piles of half-read novels she left around.

It was the first time in two days Ivy stepped into the room. She and Amata had had a girls weekend, but tonight Amata was with Freddie "studying". At this moment, she was standing with a stack of books in one arm and one cracked open in the other hand. It was a mystery novel that caught her attention as she picking them up. She started reading a spot right in the middle when in clambered Wally who was talking with Christine. Paul took a spot next to Susie with his arm around her. Butch sauntered in last, freezing when he saw Ivy. Quickly, she closed her book and disappeared into the rows.

"Hey, Nerd! Spending all your time hiding in here since your girlfriend's been sucking face with Freddie? Hah hah hah!" Wally called after her.

"Can it, Wally," she heard Butch say. The boy scoffed at him and went back to talking with Christine.

Down in the corner of the last row, Ivy was putting the last of her pile away when she noticed movement to her right. Glancing over, she saw Butch's profile leaning against the bookcase. Her heart began to race, as it usually did when he was about to talk to her.

"Go away," she said curtly.

"Can't a guy get some education?"

She scoffed and looked at the book in her hand, it went on the top shelf. Her step stool was by the table. _Shit._ Sighing, she placed her toes on the bottom shelf and grabbed a hold of the side panel. She stretched her arm up, barely reaching the edge of the shelf before her toes slipped off and she fell backward. Instead of hitting the hard wall, she was caught by strong arms.

"You're making a habit of having me rescue you. Should be more careful, Pipsqueak."

Ivy ripped herself away from him and wheeled around, "Screw you." She went to turn away from him but his hand shot to the shelf next to her head. Glaring him down, she tried to escape the other direction only to be met with his free hand gripping the side where hers was moments ago.

"Let me go, Butch."

He had to screw his face up in a smirk to keep from melting at the sound of his name on her voice. "Now why would I do that? Just when I have you right where I want you."

"You're not impressive.. Still trying to be what they think you are."

"I don't need to try to be anything."

"Oh, really? Is that why you haven't told them about my birthday? 'Counting the minutes you had left to spend with me'.. Or Christmas? Or the fact that I cleaned up your precious face after your mother hit you?"

The sound of his fingers against her smooth skin reverberated through the room. Ivy put her hand to her lip, blood on the tips of her fingers. Her other hand returned the slap to Butch's face. He wrapped his fingers around her wrist and twisted it. She whimpered but regained herself fast, fist meeting the boy's jaw. He stumbled back a step then lunged as she danced back to the middle aisle. They wrestled, hitting the ground, vying for the top spot. Butch won. Their heads were poking out so the rest of the group could see them.

"Yo, man.." Paul called out.

Butch whipped his head up. "Buzz off." His voice was deadly. They got the message and sidled out of the library, leaving him to turn his glare back on Ivy. "Why do you make me do this?"

She struggled under his weight, but he had her arms pinned over her head. It was useless. He was too strong, straddling her hips to the floor. The young woman let out a breathless laugh, her breast heaving up and down.

"Make you do this? You live for this."

"Maybe because it's the only way I can get you to acknowledge me, Doll Baby."

Letting one hand go free, he curled a lock of her hair around his finger. She took the opportunity and shot her fist up to his throat. Butch fell back making an ugly, choking sound. He got up on one knee and looked up at Ivy, eyes lingering over her. She was on her feet and had her fists balled up, ready for another attack. He rubbed his throat and cleared it. Now on two feet, he walked slowly toward her.

"You need to stop playing games with me."

Another laugh. "Play games with you? Don't pull that shit with me," her finger was pointed at him now, "You're the one playing stupid games, Butch. I'm tired of it. Just go find, Susie and 'play' with her. Leave me alone, already."

He was upon her, but she didn't falter. His fingerless gloved hand shot up and grabbed her by the front of her vault suit, bringing her face close to his. Instinctively, her hand went up to his chest, protesting the closeness. His warmth and heart beat met her slender fingers.

"I never did nothin' with Susie-or anyone else for that matter. You dig? I wouldn't touch her if she was the last person in this vault."

Ivy was breathing evenly, chest rising and falling beneath his clenched fist. Her clear, green eyes daring him. So he pulled her the rest of the way, crashing into her lips. Without missing a beat, she raked her fingers through his hair and pulled back. The crimson blood from her lips was smeared on the corner of his mouth. Ivy greeted his lips for a second time in earnest, his tongue followed.

She let herself go, all the years of fighting and arguing, leading up to this moment. The pent up emotions she dared not acknowledge. It overwhelmed her.

A small moan escaped her lips and her knees buckled. Butch let go of her suit, caught her around the waist and backed her into the shelf, knocking off a few books to the floor. He moved from her lips to her jaw, kissing up to the ear and nibbling on her lobe. Using his free hand he reached up and tugged down her zipper, just enough to reveal her collarbone. Ivy felt his long, soft fingers run through her hair and gently tug her head to the side, leaving her flawless skin wide open. Butch planted kissed down her neck and when he got to her collarbone, he ran his fingers across it. Another moan left her as he found the virgin flesh in the groove above the bone. She pulled him closer by the front of his jacket. He suckled her skin, tasting her sweat and sweetness. She gasped after a few moments and yanked his head away again.

Cocking her head down, she saw a blossoming red bruise nestled there. "That hurts," running her fingers across the sensitive spot.

Butch's lip were red and swollen. "I'm sorry.. That was the first time.. doing all that," cheeks flushing slightly.

"Where did you learn that?"

"My mom.. has some old romance novels under her bed. Not the sort of thing they'd have in the library." His face grew redder.

He cupped hers and pulled her lips to his once more. It was a deep kiss, full of longing and desire. When they parted, Butch brushed his thumb over Ivy's bottom lip. Both panting, he touched his forehead to hers and looked into her shining eyes.

"What happens now, Tiny?"

"You tell me, Mr. Romance Novel."

A smirk, "Usually the handsome, young hero whisks the beautiful dame off her feet and they run off together." Ivy's brows knitted together, " What's wrong?"

"I can't do that," she winced and pushed him away.

Butch let his hands fall and stepped back, "What?" Hurt and confusion filled his voice and he waved his hands around in front of him, "What was all this, then?"

"Exactly, Butch. What was this? You expect us to get together-then what? Spend the rest of our days fighting? You slapped me and I punched you.. That's not normal. I said that about your mother.."

He looked away, "Don't. It's the truth."

"I still shouldn't have said it. I'm sorry."

"Accepted. Move on."

She sighed, "I.. I don't know if I can trust you."

Butch let out an incredulous laugh that made her jump. "You can't trust me?! Do.. do you know what I've been going through? I've been fighting with myself. I made myself believe that you couldn't feel something for me and when I opened myself up to you, made you a gift, you.. you just.."

She threw her hands up, "Why should I trust you? I can't even keep up with you. One minute you're.. you're giving me gifts and touching me all sweet-like, then you just.. You fucking ignore me? Do you have any idea how absurd this is, Butch? It feels like one big joke."

"A.. A joke? Hah! Are you kidding? Have you not noticed the difference in me these past few months? I'm trying here and that's more that I can say for you."

"Trying?! Trying to do what? Put us both in an early grave? You kept picking on me and fighting with me and calling me 'Nosebleed' out of affection these last months instead of hate? Gosh, can't believe I didn't pick that up." Ivy pushed past Butch and walked back up the main aisle.

He let out a loud groan and clenched his fingers, stomping after her. He grabbed her tightly by the arm and spun her around. She pushed him away but he gripped her other arm. "STOP IT! Stop being so goddamn stubborn! Why won't you give me a chance?!"

"You have a long way to go to even deserve a chance!"

Butch gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes, "I think you're just scared to admit you want this."

Her mouth opened and shut. They stared at each other angrily until he let go of her.

"I'm out of here." On his way out of the door, Butch stopped and smoothed down the back of his hair. "Just let me ask you one thing. Why'd you run out on me on your birthday?" He turned to look into her eyes.

She knew why. She'd felt the way he felt since the day of the G.O.A.T., when she noticed his concern for her. It was cemented after the morning in the clinic. Seeing that vulnerable side of him and how he opened up to her changed everything she thought when it came to Butch. But, like him, she had no idea how to deal with it.

As if he could read her mind, Butch nodded slowly, "That's what I thought, Tiny," and cast her a long look before disappearing from the room.


	7. Conversation

Everything was a hazy blur. A bead of sweat ran down her temple and her feet swayed. Ivy could feel her pulse throbbing and heart racing. She held the back of her hand to her forehead, thinking about what just happened. Thoughts were tumbling over each other as she tried to make sense of them all.

Without realizing, her feet moved under her until she was knocking on a steel door. A whoosh. She heard the words only after a hand gripped her shoulder, shaking it, bringing her back to the present.

"IVY! Hey, what's wrong?" Her best friend's eyes bore into hers, filled with concern, holding Ivy's arms. Freddie was standing next to her mirroring her look.

"Can we talk?"

"Of course.. Freddie.." He was already giving her a kiss on the cheek and saying goodbyes, leaving the girls alone.

She put her arm around Ivy's shoulder, leading her to the bedroom they spent many slumber parties in. The familiar floral wallpaper and soft rug under her boots. Amata cleared the open textbook and papers off the bed and Ivy sunk into it, her friend sitting next to her.

"Ivy, what is it? Is it your Dad? Did something happen?" 

"No.. no he's fine.." She felt Amata's hand gently squeeze her wrist, as she stared around the room blankly. Finally, their eyes met, the other girl searching her eyes. "Butch.. He.. We.."

Amata raised her hand, pulling back Ivy's collar, "Does it maybe have something to do with this?"

The movement compelled her own fingers to reach up to the spot and she winced, looking down at the purplish bruise left there. Her cheeks flushed as she zipped her suit up, unaware she was walking around the vault with her love mark showing. She'd hoped nobody else saw her on the way over here.

Ivy groaned and dropped her face to her palms, resting her elbows on her knees, "Oh no.. That means Freddie saw it, too."

"Don't worry, we've already been there, done that. He won't tell a soul," Amata chuckled.

Ivy dropped her hands, eyes wide, "Freddie Gomez.. gave you a hickey?!"

"Don't look so shocked. He may not be the brightest bulb, but damn, he knows how to work that mouth."

"Oh my gosh!" Ivy gasped and smacked her arm as they broke into giggles.

When the laughter faded, Amata's fingers touched her sore lip, "What happened, Ivy? I mean- How the hell did Butch DeLoria give you a hickey?"

"Tsk, ouch. Ugh.. Oh I don't know! It all happened so fast. I was in the library. he cornered me and we starting fist fighting. Then.. something.. He kissed me!"

Amata's eyebrows raised in shock, "Woah.. What? Did you kiss him back?"

Ivy's voice caught in her throat," Wha- I- Yes.. the second time.. and third! Oh, geez!" She buried her face in her hands again.

Her friend sighed heavily, "Honestly.. I'm only half surprised."

"What?!"

Amata shook her head, "Okay, look, it was kinda obvious when you looked closely. Either you two were gonna kill each other or you were gonna end up.. well, ya know." She shrugged her shoulders as Ivy groaned and paced over to the dresser, gripping it tightly. "I've seen the way he's been looking at you. At times, it seems like he cares. Just the looks he gives you.. I dunno. I started noticing it at Christmas, when he was staring at you at the party. Then you told me about the mistletoe,, But, I didn't think anything of it. Just thought it was a fluke."

Ivy sunk to the floor, eyes bleak. She sighed, "That's.. not the whole story."

Amata tapped her foot impatiently as silence filled the room. When her guest didn't elaborate, she threw her hands in the air and exclaimed, "Well!?"

"Okay! Mm.. he made me a present for my birthday, kinda, when we were stuck on trash duty. A stone. With my name engraved in it and ivy vines. But.. when he gave it to me.. I sort of, um, ran away." She bit her lip at the memory.

"You.. ran away?"

"Yes, ugh!" Ivy was on her feet pacing now, "Well, what would you have done if that happened to you? Your childhood tormentor admitting he has feelings for you?"

"I guess, I'd tell you people can change?"

She scoffed, "Yeah, right. Then he kisses you and pretty much tells you he wants to be with you, but you say you can't trust him, so he freaks! And you try to leave, but he catches you and asks why you ran away from him on your birthday and you say nothing, but he knows, just by looking in your eyes, that you feel the same way he does?!" Ivy stopped in the middle of the room, hands on her hips and chest rising and falling hard. She turned to Amata who was trying to hide a smile behind her fingers. "This is crazy. What-what do I do now?"

"What do you feel? Do you feel something for him?"

"I might.. But how do I trust him? How do we go from beating the crap out of each other to.. to kissing?" She asked out loud, collapsing in the armchair in the corner. "He still treats me like dirt most of the time."

"I have no idea, babe. This is, literally, the last thing that I ever expected to happen in the world. I'd have wagered Susie becoming President of the World before you and Butch started liking each other. Maybe you just tell him?"

"I can't now. I ruined everything," she replied, "I doubt he'll even talk to me ever again. I wouldn't even know how to start."

Amata sighed, "I'm sure something will come to you next time you see him." Ivy glanced at her warily. "Don't worry yourself over it, Iv, or you'll make yourself sick."

"I already feel sick." She thought about the horrible things she said to Butch earlier about his mother. It was eating her up inside. That wasn't her. She didn't say or think those things about people. Quite the opposite- she wanted to save Butch. To take him away from the person that was hurting him. To shake his mother and ask why in the world she would hurt her son. Ivy hung her head and got a bad taste in her mouth.

Footsteps crossed the room and Amata took her in her arms, squeezing tightly as if it would squish all the bad stuff out. "It will work out. Go home, Iv. Get some sleep and we'll figure it out, okay?"

"Thank you, 'Mata," Ivy whispered as she returned the hug and the girls said goodnight.

\------

She noticed the lights were still on in their apartment after tearing her gaze away from the DeLoria residence. Ivy couldn't help wonder what Butch was doing as her steps slowed passing his apartment. Was he sleeping already, or out drinking with the Tunnel Snakes or cleaning up after his mom? He was consuming her thoughts now that she realized she felt something for him. It made her chest ache.

It was past curfew when the door hissed closed behind her. James looked up at the sound and smiled at his daughter, happy to see her. They saw each other rarely, as of lately.

"Ivy. You're late, young lady," putting on his best stern voice.

She gave a short laugh and all thoughts of Butch and the library were pushed down for now. She missed her Dad. He worked so much these days. He didn't tell her what he was working on, but she figured it was important.

"I was at Amata's."

"Everything okay, sweetie?" he patted the chair next to him.

"Yeah, Dad. Girl stuff.. you know." Ivy sank onto the hard seat and sighed.

"Ah, I see." James rubbed his tired eyes, looking more so than usual, dark circles surrounding them.

"You okay?" She was always worried about him working so hard. He was normally shut in his office late into the night. Even though Ivy was exhausted, she relished this time- the occasional night he'd be sitting up and they'd get to talk, really talk. Not like in the clinic where people were always around and they had to keep conversation short. It was everything to her to have these special moments with him. Her head was resting on her hand as she watched him sip a steaming cup of coffee. He cleared his throat and sniffed. "Not getting sick, are you, Doctor?"

James smiled again, "I certainly hope not, miss. There's far too much work to do around here. If I do get sick, you'll have your hands full taking care of your old man."

Ivy laughed then said in a more serious tone, "You look worn out, Dad. You should take it easy. I'm worried."

"Thank you, sweetie." His hands enveloped hers and he let out a deep sigh, "But don't you worry. Your dear dad is fine." James' tired gaze met hers. "Now is there anything I can do to help with your.. girl problems?" He asked, wincing.

She stifled her laughter this time at her awkward father, "Oh, jeez. Hmm, I appreciate it, but I doubt it. I don't even know how to help myself." It was her turn to sigh deeply.

"Well, I know you probably know.. things about.. ahem, boys, but I'm- ah- here if you need or want to talk. We don't need to go into detail, but I am a doctor and I just want you to be safe and-"

"Dad, Dad. That means a lot to me, I'm just nowhere near that place that we need this awkward conversation." She couldn't control her laughter any more. Her father, trying to talk about sex with his teenage daughter was one of the funniest things she'd ever experienced.

James let out a puff of air and laughed, too. "Oh, thank goodness!" He patted her hand and finished he coffee.

"Um, Dad? Can I, uh, ask you about something else?"

"Sure, sweetie."

Ivy shifted in her seat and began, "Okay, well- um. So, remember that morning awhile ago, you'd asked me to open the clinic?" He tilted his head and looked at her to continue. "It was the morning Stanley got burned. You had to leave the apartment really early?" James hummed now and nodded in recollection. She spoke on, tentatively "Butch was there, at the clinic.. waiting for you. He was bleeding and had a huge gash on his shoulder from a bottle.. from his mother."

James sat back in his chair, contemplating his cup. "What are you asking, Ivy?"

She bit her lip, "Does that happen a lot?"

He looked at her as she tried to stay straight faced, but knew her worry was betraying her, then he shook his head, "No, it doesn't. Usually whenever Ellen decides her son looks too much like his father or thinks he's stealing from her. I gather, since you're telling me this now, you haven't told anyone else." Ivy shook her head. "Well. I'm proud of you for not spreading it around the vault. I assume you gave him medical care?"

"Of course.. I couldn't just leave him there. It's lucky I found him. He was losing a lot of blood just sitting outside the clinic." She slammed her fist on the table suddenly, "Ugh, why!? Why does she do that? And why does he let her hurt him and let her keep drinking? He knows it will just happen again."

"She is his mother."

"That's no excuse! Why haven't you told the Overseer?" Her face was turning red as her fiery eyes locked on him.

"Young lady. Do not turn your anger on me." Ivy felt terrible and relaxed, looking down at the table while crossing her arms. James went on, "Now. First of all, it's called 'Doctor/Patient confidentiality'. You'll do well to remember that if you're going to pursue a medical career. I promised Butch. He said he could handle it when I voiced my concerns for his safety and hers. That's my place, Ivy. I care for the boy when he comes to me, give him a bed to rest in, and that's all. That's all I can do." He exhaled and flexed his fingers, which had been gripping the coffee cup tightly. The tense subject seemed to upset him more than he let on. "Secondly, why are you getting so angry about this? You seem to care an awful lot about his well-being."

Her cheeks flushed even redder as he questioned her motives. She stammered, "I- I- Well, I just.. I don't want to see anybody go through that. It's not right."

"No, it's not. But, unfortunately, we can't change it. We can only do the best we can under the circumstances. I wish I had a better answer for you, Ivy." He squeezed her hand and rose from his seat, motioning to his bedroom desk. "He's not as bad as you think. The young man helped me carry these old research boxes over here from the clinic."

"What? Butch helped you? When?"

"Oh, earlier today. He came by and saw me struggling to carry these three heavy boxes of old files. Heh, this old guy still thinks he can do all the things he used to. Anyway, he grabbed them for me and brought them here."

"W-Why would he do that? Why was he in the clinic?"

James shrugged, "Repaying the favor? I didn't complain. As for why he was in there, he probably was walking by and saw I needed help. I told him in passing you were at the library."

"Why did you tell him that, Dad?" Ivy wasn't cross at him for telling Butch that, she just wondered why.

"It just came up, Ivy. I think he asked why you weren't around to help." He waved his hand, dismissively and kissed her head. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

She mumbled a goodnight and watched him disappear into his room. Making her way to her own quarters, she undressed and put on a clean undershirt. She brushed her teeth and hair and got into bed.

The events from the day came flooding back. She thought about what Amata said. Her best friend always knew the right things to say and she was right again tonight. There was no reason to decide anything right now. Not that Ivy could. Her newly accepted feelings for Butch muddled her brain. Her insides churned at the thought of seeing him tomorrow, wondering what he'll be like. Angry? Hurt? Will he ignore her or tease her?

She remembered what her Dad said. Butch showed up in the library because he told him that she was there. He brought the Tunnel Snakes so it wouldn't look like he came there for her. Was it his plan all along to kiss her? Thinking about their kisses made Ivy's abdomen heat up. Her cheeks flushed at the lustful sensation going through her body. She grabbed a pillow and covered her face with it. Groaning, she turned onto her stomach and closed her eyes. Sleep came easy, pulling her deep under.

\------

She was awakened by the sound of her bedroom door hissing open. Sitting up on one elbow, Ivy rubbed the back of her hand over her eyes and squinted at the bright light shining in. A dark silhouette leaned against the door frame.

"Dad?" she said groggily.

A small chuckle filled the room, "Guess again, Doll Baby."

She sat up straight now, wide awake. The figure came further in her room and the door closed behind him, allowing her to adjust to the darkness. She could make out tall legs, a leather jacket, and dark hair.

"Butch?" she whispered.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" His voice was so sultry it sent shivers over her skin. He made his way over to the bed and leaned down to her face, cupping her chin. "Let's see if we can loosen it up, then."

Butch's warm mouth met hers tenderly and coaxed out a moan from her chest as their tongues caressed.

"I love to hear you purr like that, Pussy cat," he whispered in her ear. She gasped and blushed deeply hearing him that. He began kissing her neck and put his knees on either side of her legs. Ivy's soft body reclined when he climbed on top of her. Her hands ran over his arms and up to his shoulders. After a moment, she pushed him away.

"Butch.. we can't. My dad.." she said in a hushed voice, trying to breathe.

"Don't worry, Baby," he murmured, returning his lips to her skin. He left kisses on her cheek, jaw, and neck. His large hand brushed down her chest and over her naked breast under the thin shirt she was wearing. She let out a small gasp at his touch, heat rushing to her core. He lifted her shirt leaving more kisses on her stomach and playing with the band of her cotton underwear. A whine left her lips as he hooked his fingers on either side and pulled them down, discarding them on the floor. His lips traced up her calves to her thighs.

"Mm, oh, Butch." She moaned his name.

His chuckle reverberated through her body. "Quiet, Peaches. You don't want to wake the whole vault."

Ivy looked down at him positioned between her legs. She could make out his devilish smile. He opened his mouth to say more, but all that came out was a distorted buzz.

She raised her eyebrows, "Huh?"

Again, his lips parted and the buzzing grew louder. She woke suddenly, sweat plastering her hair to her face. She looked to her right. Her Pip-boy was blaring an alarm. She swallowed hard and pressed the button to turn it off. Her eyes darted to her legs. Ivy wiped her hair back trying to catch her breath. The blankets were still covering her, Butch nowhere to be found. Too bad. She could've really used him just then.

"Oh, geez.." Realization hit her. She had a sex dream about Butch. Great, another thing to add to the list. _This is getting ridiculous._ She didn't even have to touch herself to know she was wet. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and groaned, grabbing her pants. She padded into the bathroom, onto the cold tile floor and took an equally cold shower.

The freezing water beat down on her, washing away the fire burning inside her. It was a welcome distraction.

She was brushing her teeth when she spoke to herself in the mirror, "Don't even say it," pointing her foamy toothbrush at her reflection. She sighed and rinsed her mouth, glancing at the time. "Shit!" She was late for class.

She raced into her room and pulled on a clean suit. She grabbed her books and sprinted down the hallway to the classroom, slowing as she turned a corner. She slammed into a soft body. Arms reached out to catch her before she fell backward and pulled her in close. Butch's face was inches from hers. Her gaze matched his as his gorgeous blue eyes bore into hers.

"Watch where you're going," he said roughly, letting her go.

She tried stammering out a response, but nothing came out. Her dream came rushing back into her memory and her cheeks grew hot and red.

He reached down to pick up her fallen book. Their fingers touched as she took it from him. They stood there for a moment, still looking into each others eyes before he turned away.

"You're late," he called back.

"So are you," she pointed out as she caught up with him outside the classroom.

"Yeah, but I'm always late." He strolled in and took his seat in front of her. Ivy issued an apology to Mr. Brotch.

She couldn't focus, distracted by the back of Butch's head. Her fingers wanted to reach out and touch his soft-looking hair and run them along his neck. Her thoughts were interrupted as he got up briskly and exited the classroom followed by the rest of the students. The school day was over already. She spent the whole class day dreaming about him. 

She grabbed Amata's hand, "I'm going to need the notes from today."

"My, my. What in the world could've distracted you so much?" she quipped.

"Shush." Ivy scowled at Amata as she fell into a fit of laughs.


	8. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy!

Freddie had his arm draped around Amata as they fed each other Fancy Lads Snack Cakes. Ivy was trying to distract herself by burying her nose in an issue of Grognak the Barbarian, which proved to be difficult. Amata was 'ooh-ing' and 'mm-ing' with every bite she took, giggling like a little girl. Every time they were together, they were all over each other.

Ivy looked at them. Things were different. It wasn't just her and Amata, best friends, anymore. It was Amata and Freddie and Ivy. She now knew the meaning of being a third wheel. Not that she wasn't happy for them, she just realized that the time of her and her best friend was coming to an end soon. They were almost 18. Amata was thinking about love - making out, holding hands, writing love notes, spending weekends with him. They hardly spent any time together without Freddie. The days of slumber parties and late nights talking were fading away.

It made her chest ache. She was jealous, of course. She wanted that. But she wasn't exactly speaking to the boy she wanted it with. There was once or twice Ivy found Butch alone in the diner, though the thought of actually going up to him made her stomach do somersaults.

She turned her attention to Paul who came over to the threesome's table extending a rare invitation.

"Freddie, my man! Coming to the party Friday?" Paul leaned his hands on the table, beaming at everyone, "It's my birthday! We'll all be there."

"Uh, sure man." Paul was the friendliest of the Tunnel Snakes to Freddie, always the one inviting him to things. "Um, what about Amata?"

"Yeah, man! Ivy, you can come, too, girl," giving her a small shake on her arm and she smiled. He lowered his voice, "It's at DeLoria's. His mom shouldn't be around and we got booze and cigs. Play some cards, stay up late. You know." Paul's eyebrows waggled.

"That should be fun. Right, Ivy?" Amata said brightly.

"Yeah, Paul. Sounds like a blast."

"Awesome. See you guys then!" Paul said and jogged out of the diner.

A party. She groaned internally. It was awkward enough with Christine, Susie, and Wally who didn't care for her and Amata at all. Now she had to get through a night in the same room with them and Butch. _How bad could it go?_

\--

Friday was here. Amata came back to Ivy's apartment with her until the party started, telling Freddie to meet them there so they could walk over together. Part of them feared if someone other than Paul answered the door and they were alone they'd slam it in their faces.

"Should we be bringing something with us?" Ivy asked.

Amata shrugged, cleaning the dirt under her fingernails. "You gonna wear your hair like that?" She asked, looking up.

"I dunno. What do you think? Not that it matters.." Ivy let her hands fall to her side, staring into a into mirror on her dresser.

"It might matter to someone," Amata said, earning an eye roll from her friend. "You really don't have to do anything to it, Iv. It looks great on its own."

"I guess just stick it in a ponytail." She pulled her straight, brown hair up, bouncing behind her head and sighed, "Whatever."

"Girls! Freddie's here!" Her father's voice came after a knock on her door. They joined him in the living room to find Freddie standing there.

"We'll be back later, Dad." She kissed his cheek and followed the other two out.

"I'll probably be in the clinic late. Have fun!" He called after them.

 

"Be right back," Freddie said once the door closed behind them. He jogged into the men's restroom and returned with a paper bag.

"What's that?" Amata asked.

He took out a glass bottle half full of clear liquid. "Vodka, Paul told me to bring something. Took it from the security office when I was visiting my dad."

 

"You stole it?" Ivy said skeptically.

"Yeah.." he replied, growing red.

She shrugged and nodded in approval as Amata chuckled. He relaxed a little and they headed over.

Freddie knocked on the DeLoria's apartment and Paul answered the door with open arms, welcoming them in. Ivy looked around. Christine and Susie were the only ones in there, sitting on the couch talking.

"Make yourselves comfortable. Wally and Butch had to go make a run. They'll be right back." Paul plopped down next to Susie, whispering something to her that made her giggle and hit him in the chest.

Ivy took one of the armchairs next to Christine. Amata opened a beer and handed it to her. She took a sip, glad Butch wasn't there. She was nervous enough without having to walk into his home with him watching.

Half her beer was gone before the other boys showed up twenty minutes later, laughing as they entered the room.

"That was so close, dude! Gomez almost caught us!" Wally clapped Butch on the back, their laughs dying off when they noticed the trio who had appeared since they left. "What are you nerds doing here?"

"Yo, man. I invited them. Be cool. D'you get more hooch?" Paul called out. Wally held up a bottle of rum while Butch put a box on the coffee table, lining up more beers on it and a few glasses. "Nice!"

Butch discarded the box in the corner and passed beers to Freddie and Amata. He popped the caps off of two more and walked over next to her. "Nosebleed," he said, offering it to her.

Ivy forgot all about the beer she already had and took it from him. It was warm but she didn't care. Butch was leaning his hand on the back of her chair and she was doing her best to appear unfazed, instead focusing on the conversation that was going on.

"What should we play?" Christine asked.

Paul slapped the cards on the coffee table, "We got cards, man, but nothing to bet."

"If only we had more bottle caps.." Ivy joked. She thought he heard Butch chuckle behind her.

Paul laughed while Amata piped up, "We could play Go Fish. Take a sip of beer when you lose a card?"

"Or we could play spin the bottle," Susie said, trying her best to sound sexy.

Butch scoffed, "What are you, twelve?"

She crossed her arms and sat back on the couch, pouting.

"Go fish it is then," Christine said.

They gathered around the table. Freddie sat on the floor next to the chair Amata was in with Wally next to him.  The only spot left for Butch to sit was next to Ivy's chair. He took another big chug before placing his beer on the table next to hers and taking a seat.

"Geez, Wally! Is that your feet? Put your fuckin' shoes back on! I'm not having my pad smelling like your stinky ass, " he yelled.

"Ah, fuck off." Everyone snickered as Wally pulled his boots back on.

Ivy smiled and reached out for her drink. She was surprised when she felt fingers graze hers. Butch went to grab for his beer the same time as her. She could feel her face getting red. "Sorry.." she muttered.

"It's cool." She watched him press the bottle to his lips, doing everything in her power to keep from licking her own. The beer was making her feel fuzzy.

Ivy opened her mouth to speak, "I-" but was cut off by an outburst by Wally.

"Let's do shots!" He was already filling the glasses with rum and held up it up. "Happy birthday, Bud!"

They toasted to Paul. Ivy took hers in one gulp, the spicy liquid coating her throat. That would surely get things going.

\--

An hour later, she was nursing another beer after taking a second shot. She was feeling pretty good, her body was tingly and warm. The coffee table was now pushed out from the couch with everyone sitting around it on the floor. Ivy decided to sit out of the current game along with Freddie and Christine.

She hated to admit it, but she liked when they all drank. Everybody got along for the most part. Wally cracked a few jokes on her and Amata's part, but the teens forgot who they were and were able to laugh with each other.

Paul was standing up doing a victory dance for winning the game, making them laugh. Ivy sneaked a look at Butch, who was smirking at him, hands draped over his knees and crossed legs. It seemed like he was genuinely having fun. The ache was back inside her, gathering in her chest.

Without thinking, she reached her hand out and brushed her fingertips down the back of his hand. His olive skin was warm, too. She watched his fingers flex straight under her touch. The movement made her raise her eyes to watch his expression. He was still facing the group, his face relaxed. Ivy swallowed hard, realizing what she'd done and decided to pull her hand away slowly. Instead, she felt him wrap his fingers around hers. She drew a silent breath in, her stomach dropping with anticipation. They sat there for a few moments, both frozen from the shock of the intimate gesture.

Butch sat forward grabbing his beer and leaned his elbow on the table, blocking their hands from view. Ivy did the same, placing her chin in her hand, smiling as she watched the others. She rubbed her thumb over his and saw him stop with the bottle near his lips. He was breathing hard. She imagined pulling him toward her and kissing him like they did in the library. She was getting turned on just thinking about it.

"Yo, Butch!" Ivy pulled her hand away, letting his fall on the floor. "You got any snacks, man?" Wally was leaning back on his hands, head looking toward the ceiling.

"We brought some Fancy Lads and Potato Crisps." Susie said, going through a small box.

"Nice, throw me one of each!"

"I dare you to eat both right now, Wally!" Christine called out.

"Hah, done!" He opened both boxes and dumped them on his face, spilling food all over the floor.

"Come on, man!" Butch wiped off a few crumbs that got on his pants. "I gotta clean that shit up," he said watching the teen laugh and spray bits all over the table.

"Amata, I dare you to chug the rest of that beer." Susie said with a smug grin.

Amata raised her eyebrows at her and pursed her lips. She tipped the bottle back, finishing it all.

"Ooh, the Princess can chug! Hah hah!" Paul clapped her on the back, causing a giant grin to emerge on her face.

"Freddie, I dare you to arm wrestle Paul." Amata sat back in her chair and waved her arms to the table.

"You're on!" Paul took his place, waiting for the tentative Freddie to join him. They counted down and began, the boys grunting and struggling to push the other over. Finally, Freddie slammed Paul's hand down, earning praise and rumpled hair from everyone. "Nice one, Gomez."

"Butch, I dare you to kiss Nosebleed!" Wally cackled as the rest of the group got quiet, staring between Butch and Ivy.

"Fuck off," Butch retorted, taking a drink.

"Pssh, come on!" Wally was beyond drunk, kneeling with his hand on the table and staring into Butch's face. "I see the way you look at her. You just want to suck her face off. Hah hah hah!"

Ivy's face started to burn with anger and embarrassment. Butch pushed Wally away causing him to fall on the floor. "Shut the fuck up, idiot."

"You're not denying it!"

"Don't make me pummel you."

"Go ahead! Make my day!" Wally was laughing his head off, getting up in Butch's face and pushing him. Butch pushed him back, but Wally grabbed him around the waist. The boys fell into a ball on the floor, throwing punches and struggling. Butch finally got Wally pinned to the ground.

"You're stupid when you're drunk. Chill out."

"Alright, fine! Just get off me." Butch let him up and was straightening his jacket as the door hissed open.

The teens all looked to see who it was, hiding their beers behind their backs and under the table. Ms. DeLoria stumbled into the apartment. Her cheeks were red and the smell of alcohol was coming off her. "Hey kids!"

"Ma, what are you doing here?" Butch's eyes were wide and his voice was low as he made his way over to her. "I thought you were gonna let us have the place tonight."

She scoffed, "I'm allowed in my own home, Butchie. Besides- This seems like the happenin' place tonight." She wiggled her hips around and winked at the kids. They fixed half smiles on their faces and forced some laughs, exchanging glances. Susie leaned over to whisper something to Christine when Ivy noticed Ms. DeLoria staring at the coffee table.

Butch followed her gaze, "That's not what you think.."

"Is that my liquor, Butchie?"

"No, Ma.." He approached her, hands up in front of him as if she was pointing a gun at him. He spoke tentatively, obviously trying not to anger her.

"Are you stealing from me?" Ellen's voice was barely a whisper, but it commanded the room.

"No, I would never. The gang all brought stuff over for Paul's birthday. I swear.." The back of her hand swung across Butch's face. Amata gasped. He cupped his chin and looked at his mother.

"I thought I taught you about stealing from me!" She struck him again and brought her hand back to slap him on the other cheek. Her knuckles had made the corner of his lip bleed. Butch and Ellen seemed to completely forget they had a living room full of people as he tried to reign her in. The teens sat, shocked. Mouths gaped open, looking blankly at one another. "I don't know why you make me do this!" She raised her fists and started hitting him in the chest, eventually collapsing into sobs.

She was babbling incoherently as Butch took her in his arms. "Come on, Ma.." He led her past the group and disappeared into her bedroom.

Everyone sat for a minute in silence, stunned and appalled at what they just witnessed. Ivy thought back to the morning she cared for him and put the scenario together. Ellen would come home blitzed and start shrieking at Butch for something. It was obvious the littlest things could set her off. So she'd beat him or throw things at him and still, he'd care for her, seeking out James in the morning to bandage him up.

Ivy felt like she was going to throw up. Her stomach lurched and she was light headed. They heard the sound of glass breaking and Ellen screaming.

"We should go.." Paul finally spoke up.

"Yeah, let's go home, Freddie." Amata stood up, the rest of them nodding in agreement and gathering their stuff up. Ivy sat there watching them stumble out, murmuring to each other. Amata was the last one to file out, "Ivy, are you coming?"

She wiped her palms on her pant legs and got up from the floor. "No, I- I think I'm going to, um, just wait a bit.. See if I can do anything.." Her voice trailed off. Her friend just nodded and said goodnight, leaving Ivy standing there idly for a few minutes in the stillness.

She walked around the coffee table, gathering up the empty bottles. She sat on the couch, then stood and paced. Her attention turned toward the door as Butch came through it, holding his one hand under the other. Blood was dripping from his palm. He stopped and stared at her.

"Um, everyone left.. They didn't want to impose. I just- Just wanted to make sure everything was okay.."

He started walking to his own bedroom. "You should split, too," was all he said.

Ivy felt dejected and sad, turning around to leave but she stopped herself. She started back in the direction of Butch's bedroom, but stopped again just outside the door. The want to go in and comfort him was consuming her. She shook her head and sighed, concluding he didn't want or need her around, and walked toward the exit.

\------

Butch hung his jacket on a hook by his dresser and unzipped his vault suit. He pulled his arms out, letting it hang off his waist. He grabbed a clean sock and sat on the edge of his bed, pressing it to his palm to soak up the blood. He wrapped it around his hand and dropped his head.

It wasn't a secret anymore. They all saw how his mother got when she was drunk and could go home and talk about how the rumors were true. He'd been lucky thus far not having Wally or Paul witness her abuse when they were over. They only saw her blitzed out of her mind. Now they'd all look at him with pity, like Ivy just did before he left her standing there in his living room. Even though it seemed like she genuinely cared, he just wanted to be alone. He wanted to pass out and forget this night ever happened.

He sat there in his white shirt, eyes half lidded, sleep pulling him under. The whoosh of his door snapped his head back up.

It was her, standing in his doorway, arms dangling down by those curvy hips he wanted to wrap his arms around. He pushed those thoughts away and focused on her face.

"What are you doing?" He asked a little more harshly than intended.

She came just enough in the room that the door shut behind her and cleared her throat. "I.. don't know."

"I told you to leave."

"I wanted to make sure your hand was okay." She was fidgeting her feet, looking down.

"I'm fine. I can handle it. This isn't my first rodeo," he bit out.

"Okay.. I'll just go then.." she whispered.

He sighed and glanced down at his hand. It couldn't hurt to let her clean him up. "Wait." He unwrapped the sock and held his hand out, a few blobs of blood hitting the floor. "Just hurry it up."

Butch watched her totter over, gingerly taking his hand in her small ones and surveying the damage.. She swayed on the spot before joining him on the bed. She took out a tube of ointment, some gauze, medical tape, and cleaning wipes. He winced when the stinging cloth hit his skin.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. He noticed her glassy eyes looking at him and he nodded, giving her permission to continue. She continued her work, Butch watching her the entire time. He was amazed that even drunk she could still give better medical care than most people. Ivy covered the cut with the gauze and medical tape and shoved the leftover supplies back in her pocket.

"Where'd you get that stuff?" He asked, surveying his hand.

"Home. Before I came back."

"Thanks, Tiny."

"Why do you call me that?"

Butch drew in a breath and looked into her eyes again. "Because you're smaller than me.. Duh. It's just my nickname for you."

"When you like me, you mean." Ivy moved her hand to his face, trying to clean the blood, but it had dried already. He licked the spot and wiped his mouth off on his shoulder, staining his shirt.

The way she was watching him reminding of someone being hungry. It was the way she looked at him in his dreams, the dirty ones that made him take extra time in the shower in the morning. "I always like you, Tiny," he managed out.

That was it. The last straw, the breaking point. She was kissing him deeply, rubbing her hands through his hair and across his stubbly face. Her touch was his undoing. Butch relished it. He'd been thinking about their first kiss everyday since it happened, wanting to do it every time he saw her.

Ivy was straddling him before he knew it. The alcohol in his system made his reactions slow, but her touch felt magnified. Like she was touching him all over at the same time. She pushed him back on the bed and grinding her pelvis into him. He groaned into her mouth and gripped her hips roughly, willing her to do it again. She did and he could already feel himself getting hard between them.

She smirked against his mouth and whispered, "You like that,  Mr. Tunnel Snake?"

He gave her his answer in the form of a quick kiss, nipping her lip lightly as she pulled away. She stood in front of him and leaned over, running her hands down his chest and abs to the spot where his zipper ended. She was tugging his shirt out of his suit when he sat up on his elbows, dazed. He tried to push her hands away, "Wait.. wait.."

She didn't say anything, just kept smiling and ran her hand over his bulge, making her intentions clear.

He shot up and scooted back, out of her reach, "Ahh.. No, no. Wha-what are you doing?"

"Come on, it's okay. I want to," she said, trying to pull him back to her.

"No, no way. You're drunk and I'm drunk. I- I won't be that guy."

She scoffed and backed off of him. "Fine. Forget it."

"Are you serious? You're mad at me for telling you 'no'? I'm trying to be a good guy here. I'm the one who should be mad."

Her arms were crossed as she glared at him, "You? Mad about what?"

"This..? You come up in here and start making out with me after ignoring me?"

"I- I tried to talk to you. You've been ignoring me, Butch! I wanted to talk to you."

Butch was on his feet now and, thankfully, not hard anymore. He was instantly turned off from the thought if her doing things when she was drunk and not remembering the next day. He didn't want her to regret anything like that with him. "Yeah, it really seemed like you wanted to talk. You had chances. I was ignoring you because you were the one who didn't want this. But now that you're drunk it's okay, right?"

"That's.. that's.."

"The truth! You're a coward. You can't even tell me how you really feel when we both know how it is."

Ivy pushed Butch. "Shut up! You're a coward, too!"

"Don't push me, Ivy." She did it again and he grabbed at her wrists. She started slapping her hands wildly in front of her, hitting his forearms. He got a hold of her finally, pulling her close to him. "Stop it."

"Let go! I want to go home."

"Why can't you just admit it? You want to, don't you?" He rubbed his nose against her face.

Tears were forming in her glossy eyes as she refused to meet his gaze.

"Say it, Ivy. Tell me. Are you that afraid of me?"

"I'm.. I'm not afraid of you."

"Then what?"

The droplets were sliding down her cheek. "I'm ready to tell you, but I'm not. I- I just.. I'm afraid this is a dream. That it won't last. That you'll hurt me."

He let go of her and she recoiled against the wall. "I have hurt you already," He sighed, "But you've hurt me, too, Ivy. You just can't see it. It's no joke or dream. This is real."

She turned to look him in the eye. "I don't want us to hurt each other anymore."

"Then say it.. please. I want to be with you, Ivy. I'm an idiot, okay?" He didn't know what happened, a flood gate opened and everything that was inside him poured out. "I'm stupid. I should've just- just talked to you and quit that teasing shit. I don't blame you, okay? I shoulda showed you I was different, that things would be different. I don't want to do that shit. I want you, that's all, just you." Butch stood there searching her eyes. His heart was beating in his chest. This was it. Now or never. He couldn't keep this up. If she didn't say anything now, he needed to forget about her. It was killing him. "Please."

Ivy turned her back on him, her small body hitching with sobs. He let his shoulders and head sag. It was over. He tried to fight back his own angry tears.

"I do." His slowly raised his eyes to stare at her back. He was unsure what he heard, her voice was so low that he strained to hear her words. She cleared her throat and spoke again. "I do. I- I want to be with you, too, Butch."

His stomach dropped. Those words. The ones he'd wanted to hear in the library. On her birthday. In the clinic. His breathing was ragged as he spun her around by the elbow. Cupping his hand below her ear, he kissed her the way she had a few minutes ago but more full of desire. "Oh, Ivy," he whispered. Their kisses were desperate, frantic, and sloppy. She ran her hands over his chest and arms and up to his face. 

He broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers, trying to catch his breath. "Please don't black out or something and forget this tomorrow."

Her eyes were alive, but soft, "I won't. How could I?"

Butch touched his fingers to her smile, wanting to keep it. He sighed, "That'd be just my luck if you did."

She chuckled and glanced at her Pip-Boy. "It's late."

He groaned, burying his face in her neck and wrapping his arms around her tightly. He didn't want to let her go now that he had her. Ivy kissed his cheek and he begrudgingly let his arms fall. She looked down and smirked.

He followed her gaze to his stiffness. "Oh, geez." His cheeks flushed as he grabbed his leather jacket to cover himself.

"I guess that's a compliment, right?"

"Tch, yeah."

She pressed herself against him and lifted her mouth to his once more, making him moan in pleasure. He wanted her to stay so badly, but resolved that he'd have to take care of himself tonight.

"Goodnight, Butch."

"Night, Tiny." He watched her hips as they swayed out the door, which didn't help what was going on in his slacks. Butch flopped down on his bed, beaming to the ceiling. He was going to sleep well tonight.


	9. Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize greatly for taking so long. I had major writer's block. This took me way too long >:-[  
> ANYWAY!  
> I hope you enjoy! Dirty stuff ahead!

"Coffee, sweetheart?" James held a piping hot cup in front of Ivy's face and she took it with a groan. "Fun party?" he asked, trying to hide a snicker.

"What's so funny?" Ivy grumbled.

"You, my dear daughter, are hung over."

"Ugh, I feel terrible I'm not even gonna fight you and deny it." Her father's voice reverberated through her skull like a jack hammer. When Ivy woke her head was full and heavy. She had made her way to the living room, shielding her eyes as the bright lights blinded her, where James was getting ready for his day. It was early, much earlier than she had planned on being awake. She was in need of more sleep, but the remaining alcohol running through her system wouldn't let her rest. She laid her forehead on the cool table with a groan.

"Here, take these." James handed her two tiny white pills, "These will help with your headache. I would voice my disappointment with your excessive drinking, but I think the hangover is punishment enough." Ivy took them and laid her head back down. "Oh, sweetie. Unfortunately, the best I can recommend is more rest and fluids."

"Thank you, doctor," her voice muffled by the tabletop.

"It's time for me to go now, honey. If you need me, come by the clinic, okay?" he said, kissing the top of her hair.

Ivy heard the door to their apartment open and her father's chipper voice, "Oh, hello, Butch." Her head shot up. She closed her eyes tightly as pins and needles stabbed behind her eyes from the sudden movement, opening them after the pain had subsided.

"Hey, Mr. B. Is Ivy awake yet?" His voice sounded tired and gravelly. James was blocking her from view until he moved aside. Butch's eyes had dark bags underneath them. He obviously slept as well as she had. Regardless, when he saw her a smile formed on his face. "Hey."

"Hey."

James looked between the two, eyebrow raised, "Well, I'm off. Remember what I said, Ivy. Rest and fluids. Same for you, Butch." He set a hand on his shoulder, smiled at them, and slipped past the young man. Butch took a few steps inside letting the door hiss close behind him. They were alone, staring at each other in silence.

She cleared her throat, "Um, do you wanna sit?" She moved to the couch cupping her hands around the warm coffee cup. He joined her, sitting close enough their knees almost touched. "D'you want some coffee?"

"It's okay. I had two cups already." He was glancing around the apartment. There wasn't much to see. It looked like all the others. Same couch, chairs, table, just set up differently. But Butch had never been in here long enough to check it out.

"Are you okay?" she asked, gesturing to his hand. He turned his palm over and showed her the bandage she wrapped it in last night. It was covered in dried blood. "I need to clean this again. I don't want it to get infected. I have supplies in my room." Ivy got up and disappeared through the door. When Butch didn't follow her, she poked her head out and asked, "You coming?"

He got up off the couch, strolled in, and leaned against her door frame. "Nice digs."

She stood up with her leather bag and turned around.

He was staring at her dresser, "You kept it." 

She followed his gaze, cheeks flushing, "Of course. It was a gift." He had spotted the stone he had given her laying there, where she had put it when she pulled it out a month ago. She told herself that it wasn't because of him, but because it was a beautiful present and she liked having something with her name on it to decorate her room.

"Yeah, well. The way you ran out of there that night, figured you chucked it or something," he said, shifting his weight.

Ivy sat down on the bed and set her medical bag next to her. She sighed, "I dunno. I freaked."

Butch scoffed and crossed his arms, "To say the least, pussy cat."

"Come sit down, let me fix you." She took his hand after he plopped down on the mattress, unwrapping this old bandage and wiping cool cleaning solution over his wound.

"Guess I should get used to you fixing me up soon, future Doc," he said with a smirk.

"I hope not," she looked at him and quickly said, "Not that I don't want to-I just, I mean I hope you don't get hurt is all."

"I got you." His beautiful, blue eyes made her breath catch.

"D-does it hurt?"

"Nah, I'm alright. Just slap another bandage on it."

"I'm going to give you a stimpak. It'll heal faster." He winced as she inserted the needle into his palm, wrapping it in gauze after she was done. "All set," she said gathering the supplies back in her bag. "I ran. I ran back here, that night on my birthday. I cried myself to sleep. I was trying to deny that I liked you since before the G.O.A.T." She shook her head, "I thought we had something but then you started treating me so bad again. And my birthday? I just.. couldn't deal. I needed to think."

Butch pulled her hand back and laced their fingers together, making her heart flutter. "I get it. I was going through the same stuff. It's done now." He ran his fingers down her cheek." You said last night you wanted to be with me, Tiny. Do you remember that?"

"Yes and.. I want to-to try."

He leaned into her, closing his eyes and meeting her lips. Their kisses were soft and sweet, but the taste of her awakened something inside him. He began to kiss her voraciously and grasped the fabric at her hips when her hands cupped his neck, thumbs rubbing his jaw line. Ivy broke away, licking his bottom lip and sucking on it gently.

"You're killing me here, Tiny," he moaned.

She rested her forehead against his and whispered, " Thank you."

"Huh-for what?"

"For telling me no last night. I-I don't know what came over me. I feel like an idiot."

Butch touched her face, "Don't. Just know that that ain't me, I ain't that guy. I've seen enough bad shit happen when people are drunk. Believe me. I wanna be good to you."

With those words, Ivy met his mouth hard. She tugged off his jacket and tossed it on the floor. He pulled her down onto the bed next to him, laying her down as he leaned on his side. His fingers weaved through her hair, planting sweet kisses on her cheek and lips. Their hot breath mingled together. Butch moved his hand to her zipper and he tugged it down, revealing her fitted, white undershirt. He kissed her, his tongue exploring her mouth with fervor.

She felt Butch's large hand snake under her shirt. His fingers tickled across her belly causing her to giggle and break apart.

"Ticklish?" he whispered against her neck.

"A little." She swallowed hard as his lips found her pulse point.

Ivy was nervous but excited, her brain filled was with passion and lust. She loved the feeling of his hands on her. It was a new experience, never having been this close with a guy before him. Just as she was hoping for more, Butch slipped his hand under her bra.

He pawed at her chest but stopped after he felt her shifting underneath him. "What? No good?" He gave her an uneasy look.

"It's-um, it was just too hard. It hurt a little," Ivy said, embarrassed.

Butch tried not to let his nerves get the better of him and tried again. He cupped her breast, holding it for a few moments. It didn't hit him just how much her chest had filled out until now. He began alternating between gently squeezing and rubbing her. He figured he was doing something right when she pushed herself more into his hand and let out a moan. Seeing her like this really turned him on. Ivy must have felt it because she ran her hand over his bulge. It was his turn to moan. He bit his lip to keep his composure, he didn't want to fall apart now.

Turning his concentration back to Ivy, kissing her again deeply. His hand was going at a steady pace on her breast now being so bold as to run his thumb over her nipple. She really loved that. She had run her fingers through his hair and was now gripping it tightly. Butch was too preoccupied with their kiss that when Ivy moved his hand down her fully unzipped suit and into the waistband of her pants, he panicked a little and pulled away from her.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked breathlessly.

"Wh-are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Yes, obviously.." she chuckled.

"Well, like.. with me?"

She rolled her eyes playfully, "Yes, Butch. I want this. I want you," she gave him a peck on the lips, "It's okay.. I'm nervous, too. But just relax."

They started kissing again and Ivy tugged on his arm a little to signal it was really okay. He slid his hand down until he felt her wet center. As soon as he touched her she moaned and took a deep breath. Butch touched her carefully, figuring out which spots she liked the best and how to move his fingers. He wanted to give her more, so he slowly inserted his middle finger inside her as not to hurt her. She gasped and started whimpering.

"Are you okay?"

She bit her lip and nodded, meeting his gaze, "Yes. Keep going."

He obeyed her request and started moving in and out, never fully leaving her. Ivy arched her back slightly and closed her eyes. She was dripping as he slid his index finger in as well. It him a minute to get a rhythm between trying to rub her clit and keep his fingers going inside, but when he did, it was her undoing. Her face was flush and her breathing became shallow as her hips kept time with him.

"B-Butch?"

"Yes?" he whispered.

"I-I.. I think.." Her fingers were grasping at the white sheets on her bed and at his vault suit, grabbing handfuls of both. "Don't stop." He watched her let out a series of gasps, writhing against his hand as she came. She collapsed back on the bed letting her arms go slack. Her chest was heaving, taking in breaths and trying to make them even. She shuddered when he removed his hand. Her face was covered in a sheen. Butch had never seen someone look that wonderful in his life.

"You look beautiful, Ivy."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I do?"

He nodded and her face grew red. He noticed the light freckles across her cheeks and nose for the first time. "Tiny freckles." They both chuckled.

"We match." Ivy brushed her fingers along his cheek.

Butch laid back on the bed, "We should get cleaned up, get some food." He was surprised when her lips tickled his ear.

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet, though."

His eyes got wide and he felt her shift so she was now on her side next to him. She tilted her head to his neck to suck and nibble there. His was still hard as a rock. She played with his zipper before taking it down to his hips. She removed her lips and he was confident that there would be a red mark on his neck later. He bit the inside of his cheek so as not moan too much but it wasn't working that well.

Butch placed his arm behind his head, gripping his hair. Ivy grazed her fingers down his chest and stomach. She planted a kiss on the corner of his mouth and reached down, rubbing his hard-on outside of his suit. If she was nervous, he couldn't tell. She was alternating her gaze from her hand to his face, occasionally kissing him or biting his lip.

She slipped inside and pulled him out. Her touch was warm and silky, but skidded down his cock uncomfortably.

"Oh, you just gotta spit in your hand.." he mumbled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, that's what I do sometimes."

Ivy shrugged and did it. She gripped his shaft and started pumping. Butch bit his cheek harder and thrusted up. He groaned loudly. It felt much better with her touching him instead of doing it himself. Again he rolled his hips up to help her along. He raked his fingers through her disheveled hair, grabbing it and crashing their lips together.

Ivy's grip wasn't enough. He had to wrap the hand that was behind his head around hers. They went faster with his help, his breaths becoming low and uneven. He was rocking her too much to keep up the kisses, so he laid his head down on the pillow. He was so close. He grunted, still pumping hard until he came, spilling onto the front of his shirt. He was seeing spots and got a little dizzy. His release had never felt that good before.

He realized he was still holding onto himself when he felt her trying to get free from his grip. He let go and she flexed her fingers.

"Sorry," he panted, "That was amazing, though."

She smiled and nodded. Sitting up, she scooted off the bed and opened her dresser, handing a towel to Butch.

"Here you go."

"Thanks," he sat up, too, wiping himself off. His took off his shirt since it was covered with stickiness. The coolness off his zipper laid against his chest after he zipped up. He wrapped his shirt in the towel and set it on the bed, looking up. Ivy had zipped her suit up and was standing sideways facing the wall, giving him some time to get cleaned up. "Tiny."

She looked at him and walked over, standing between his legs. She ran her fingers through his hair. He didn't care, it was already messed up and he was addicted to the way she touched him so lovingly.

"No regrets?" His bright eyes shined up at her.

She shook her head, "No regrets," and kissed him.

"I could really use a shower."

Ivy started laughing. "Me, too. Shower, then food. I am starving."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd with that.. I know what I want to write for the next chapter so it shouldn't take that long to write. (fingers crossed!)
> 
> Whew! It was about time these two hooked up, mwahaha :D  
> I hope it was as good for you as it was for me.


	10. Door

Ivy paced the hallway in front of the bathrooms after she finished her shower. It felt so wonderful to wash the sweat, saliva, and stickiness off. She'd been waiting for Butch to come out, figuring they would walk to get some food together, but there was no sign of him. Ivy thought maybe he'd gotten done before her and was already there, so she headed over to the diner.

It was 8:30 and still relatively crowded with people enjoying their breakfasts before work started. All the teens were lounging around since it was Saturday and there was no school. Ivy spotted Amata and Freddie and made her way over to them.

She passed the booth where Wally, Susie, Christine, and Paul were sitting. Paul threw up a quick wave and a greeting which resulted in a shoulder punch from Wally and a glare from Susie. She smiled in return before joining her friends.

"You guys look like you feel as good as I do after last night."

"I just want to stuff my face and crawl back into bed," Amata groaned.

"We just got here a couple minutes ago. Want me to grab you something, Ivy?" Freddie offered.

"Whatever you guys are having."

Amata spoke after Freddie left, "Last night was fun.."

"Yeah, but things are back to normal now," Ivy said, eyeing the other booth.

"Psh, yeah, no kidding. No skin off my back though," Amata waved her hand then placed her chin on top of her hands, "So. What happened after the rest of us left Butch's?" She was practically beaming.

Ivy laughed and thought for a moment. Amata was trying her best to not look impatient, but she knew her friend better than that. She wanted the juicy details from last night. Instead, Ivy simply said, "I don't kiss and tell."

Amata's jaw dropped. "I knew it! I knew it! Is that all?"

"Yes, that's all that happened.. until today."

"What?!" she said loud enough for the other tables to glance in their direction.

Ivy smiled, shushed her, and spoke low, "I was really stupid last night and he told me no, thank goodness. I was too drunk and he didn't want to do anything like that. We just kissed a bunch, then I went home."

Amata was leaning in to whisper now, "And today? What about today?"

"He came over this morning, early. We were in my room so I could clean his cut hand and.. ya know."

"Ivy, I swear, you better give me more than that!" Amata had her fingers laced together and was squeezing them tightly in anticipation.

"Shh, okay! We ended up in my bed. No sex, though. Lots of hand stuff." Ivy started giggling uncontrollably at her friend's shocked face.

"I didn't think you had it in you!" Amata said, giggling, too.

"Me neither, but it was great," She sighed, "Anyway, he left to get cleaned up and I did, too. I was waiting for him, but didn't show. I thought he'd be here." She said looking around.

"Haven't seen him. Those goons were here when we got here." Amata said, nodding in the Tunnel Snakes' direction.

Freddie returned with their breakfast. It was a whole tray filled with a spread of food.

"I didn't know what you'd like, so I got a bunch of everything," He grinned.

"Oh, Freddie. You're a saint!" Ivy grabbed a Nuka-cola, a box of Fancy Lads, and a fresh apple from the hydroponics garden. She took a big bite of apple and popped off the cap of her cola, gulping it down. When she set it down again, half the bottle was gone and some dribbled down her chin. Amata and Freddie laughed at her and grabbed food for themselves. She spoke as Ivy wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Well, well. Look who just walked in," her eyebrows waggling.

Ivy glanced over at the door as Butch was strolling in, eyes scanning over him. He was looking clean and crisp. His hair was slicked back, curl taking up its usual residence in the front. The vault suit he was wearing looked bright and his jacket was zipped up to where his suit's zipper ended, revealing his white shirt underneath. He didn't really look any different than normal. Maybe it was the knowledge of their morning together that made him appear so captivating, standing tall in the doorway.

A small smile came over Ivy's face when she saw him, waiting to lock eyes with him. He saw the Snakes first and they called his name, then he found her. She thought he'd give her a giant grin and head over. But instead, when the guys shouted his name again, Butch dropped his gaze and joined them. He draped his arm on the booth behind Paul and Susie's heads and snuck a glance at her before joining in on his friends' conversation.

Ivy's face was blank. She was confused and didn't know what to think. Did she really expect him to come sit with her or get them a booth together? She didn't think about what would happen past confessing her feelings to him. About what would happen with them being 'together' interacting with the rest of the vault.

She tried to focus on finishing the rest of her meal with Freddie and Amata. She raised her brows in confusion at Ivy, but she just shook her head at Amata. They couldn't talk about it in front of Freddie and she didn't want to. So she forced herself to enjoy their company and the food when all she wanted to do was run back to her room and hide.

After a half hour of resisting the urge to look over at Butch, Ivy excused herself. She said goodbye to the two and headed back to her apartment. She didn't realize her fists were clenched by her sides until Beatrice walked by her, giving a worried look. Ivy took a deep breath, stuffed her fists in her pockets, and forced a smile at the older woman.

She was walking down the last corridor to her apartment when her named was called. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Butch jogging down to her. Ivy scoffed and kept walking, turning the corner. She was halfway to her home when his gloved hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey, I know you heard me calling you," Butch said jokingly.

Ivy took a step away, yanking free, and continued on.

"Yo, Ivy.. What's your deal." He was right behind her when she spun on him.

Her brows knitted together furiously, eyes full of rage. "Are you serious?!" She was almost shrieking.

Butch threw his hands up in defense, not knowing what she was going to do. "Woah! Lower it down. What did I do?"

"You know what you did. Or didn't do for that matter."

"This is 'cause I didn't come sit with you?"

"You know. I honestly don't know what I even expected of you. You think you can get what you want from me and then ignore me? You can't have your cake and eat it, too, Butch!" She started to stomp away and he grabbed her arm to slow her, this time standing in front of her.

"That's what you think of me?" He was starting to get angry now.

"You just did it!" She tried to wretch away from him, but his grip was strong.

"They're my friends. And I didn't see or hear you coming over with me or tell your little friend about me."

"Amata knows! I told her everything."

Ivy didn't realize Butch was backing her up to the wall until she hit against it. She attempted to side step him but he encased her in his arms there.

"What do you want from me? Go around to every vault resident and tell them you're my girl? Is that it?" His right hand snaked around her neck and up into her hair. "Cause if that's what it takes.. You know I'd do it."

They stood there staring into each other's fire fueled eyes. She breathed him in and her lids fluttered. Ivy then shut them tight and turned her head away, earning a tug on her hair. She grunted and faced him again. He kissed her roughly, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her flush against him.

He let go of her hair and ran his hand down the front of her chest. She used this moment to step back and get free of his embrace, leaving him to fall toward the wall. Butch straightened up and chuckled.

"Don't play hard to get."

Ivy was a few paces away from her apartment door. "Just leave me alone, Butch. I don't want to see you right now."

She jogged through the door, watching him try to catch her before she closed and locked it tight. She heard banging on the door and him calling her name. After a few minutes, he stopped and she was left leaning by the door.

She grew sad. Her head hurt and she didn't even want to try sorting everything out at that moment. She dragged herself into her bedroom trying not to think of him being in her bed just a few hours ago. As soon as she hit the mattress, her eyes closed and she was asleep in minutes.


	11. Cake

It was past 2 in the afternoon when Ivy woke. She couldn't believe she slept so long, but her body needed it. She stretched as she got up out of bed, making up her mind to go scrounge in the diner for some food. Her thumb punched the door button open and she almost tripped over a pair of boots and lengthy legs attached to a leather clad torso.

Ivy's jaw dropped when she realized Butch was fast asleep leaning against the door frame of her apartment, arms crossed. The hiss of the door opening didn't wake him. His mouth was hanging open with the burnt out end of a cigarette dangling between his lips. There was a coffee cup with 5 or 6 crushed butts next to him on the floor and a box on his other side.

She crouched down beside him, carefully removing the butt and dropping it into the cup. She brushed his roughed up hair off to the side to see his face and smiled. She couldn't help herself. At this moment he looked so peaceful and innocent.

She traced down his face and across his lips. When they curled up under her fingertips, she looked up at his eyes. He was awake and watching her, making her cheeks turn red.  He sat still as she pulled her hand back.

"How long have you been out here?" She asked him softly.

Butch sat up off the wall, rolling his neck and stretching, "A few hours." He bent his knees up and draped his arms across them. "I went and got a pack of smokes. Checked on my Ma. Grabbed some food for you, for when you woke up. I figured you'd be hungry," he said, motioning to the box next to him.

Ivy was stunned, "Why?"

"Well.. if I was gonna be waitin' out here for you, I wanted to make sure I was stocked up on cigs, that my Ma was okay. And as for the food, usually people get hungry after a few hours."

She shook her head and mumbled, "Smart-ass."

He smirked then said, "Truth is- I didn't want you running from me again. I thought I'd wait here for you. Hopefully catch you so we could talk before you got away." His brows arched when he looked up at her, "We really need to talk, Tiny."

She took a deep breath, "Yeah.. But first.." Her eyes drifted over to the box of food. She plopped down next to him while he set the box on his lap, her stomach grumbling loudly. "I'm starving," she moaned.

"Geez, it's a good thing I had food here ready. Don't think you would've made it to the diner," he joked.

She slapped him halfheartedly and he grabbed the arm of her suit, pulling her in to kiss and nuzzle her cheek.

"You'll be the death of me.. Coming between me and my food."

Butch chuckled, "Sandwich? And your favorite for dessert." Her eyes lit up. "Fancy Lads," he said, shaking the snack cake box gently.

"Mmm, this is wonderful," She leaned back against the wall with a mouthful of sandwich.

He got out a one for himself and some cans of water. They sat in silence eating, staring at the grey wall in front of them. Their legs were laid out straight, hers shorter than his in matching blue suits and black boots. The hallway was quiet except for the sounds of munching, the air filtration system, and buzzing lights.

Ivy didn't mind. The silence wasn't awkward, it felt normal. Being able to just sit there with him helped her relax a little. She didn't mind small talk, but she judged people on whether or not they could be around another person without talking- which was a sign of comfort and trust. Butch was the only one now besides her Dad, Amata, and Jonas she could do that with completely.

She looked over at him, "What're you thinking about?"

"How nice it is to sit here wit' you and not have to talk." She burst out in laughter. "What?" he asked, taken aback.

"No, no. That's just exactly what I was thinking, too."

He beamed at her while grabbing some snack cakes. He opened his sandwich and placed them in the middle, smushing down the top piece of bread and the guts of the cakes leaked out of the sides. After he bit into it, he noticed her eyeing him suspiciously. He held out the sandwich to her and she took her own bite.

"Mmm oh my gosh.. That's amazing, Butch!"

"Yeah, I know. I call it the Fancy Lad Cakewich!" They both laughed, she covered her mouth to prevent food from spraying out. "Oh wait, you got some on your face."

"I did?" Ivy asked, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Yeah.. right.. there!" Butch smeared a glob of cake filling on her nose and smirked.

She gasped and grabbed another cake. He was too busy laughing to see her hand coming up to his face to smash it across his mouth. Growling playfully, he lunged at her and began wiping his face on hers. She giggled and whined for him to stop which ended in a messy kiss. Ivy got cake in his hair and on his jacket but she figured if he could get the blood from his fights out of it, he could get cake out of the leather.

They pulled apart, out of breath and smiling. "I want it to always be like this. Us laughin', being together." He said looking over at her. "I don't want to fight anymore. So much time wasted that I didn't want to be doin' that."

"Yeah, well.." she mumbled.

"I know, I know. But we need to put it behind us. Tiny.. look at me." Ivy turned her vivid green eyes to meet his baby blues. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I didn't really mean any of it, I swear. If I could say sorry for the rest of my life, I would."

Butch's voice was shaky and pleading. She believed him. He was showing a new side of himself. She'd never heard him speak to anyone like that before. Every time he opened his mouth now, she never knew what would come out. It was like learning about someone you thought you knew your whole life all over again. Butch was.. Butch. Whatever that meant now.

She realized she hadn't said anything for a few moments when he started chewing on his lip. Ivy cleared her throat and wet her dry lips. "I.. forgive you, Butch." Once he sighed and kissed her hand, she continued, "But what do we do about us? I mean.. I don't think either of us are ready to deal with everyone else. We obviously have a lot more to learn about each other and I don't want it to be under scrutiny by every resident in here."

He leaned back, making a show of cocking his eyebrow and tapping his chin with his finger. "Hmm.. are you suggesting.. a _secret_ relationship?"

Ivy rolled her eyes. "Yes, of sorts. Just until we can get to know each other better-"

"-and _trust_ each other-"

"-and trust each other. It'll be so much easier without everyone breathing down our necks."

"Yeah, sounds good to me. As long as you let _me_ keep breathing down your neck."

Her breath caught. Butch sure knew all the right things to say. She chalked it up to his natural, unrelenting charm.

They were about to indulge themselves in more sticky kisses when they heard footsteps around the corner, causing their heads to whip up.

"-Just gotta make sure she's okay, then we'll all go eat."

Amata and Freddie stopped in their tracks when they saw the sight in front of them. Butch and her sitting on the floor in the hallway. Their clothes, faces, and the floor covered in snack cake crumbs.

She turned to Butch and sputtered out a laugh when she really looked at him. The hair on the side was smeared with filling. He'd definitely need another shower today. He reached over to her and pulled out a huge chunk from her hair. She had no idea how it got there. Her friends stood there with wide eyes while the two were laughing hysterically on the floor. 

Butch called Freddie over to stand in front of him. When he leaned in, Butch said, with a strong hand clamped on his shoulder, "Now, Freddie. You're not going to go blabbing all over the vault about what you saw here, right..?"

He didn't need to tell Amata, being that she already knew. She crossed her arms and huffed, getting angry at Butch for frightening her boyfriend.

Freddie shook his head violently. Butch raised his fist and watched the wannabe Tunnel Snake squint his eyes, waiting for an attack. Instead he got a snack cake to the face, smeared all over like Ivy did to him earlier. Butch let him go and fell into another laughing fit. Freddie was trying to figure out what happened. He licked the cake off his mouth and joined in laughing with the two when he realized Butch wasn't going to pound him.

Amata rolled her eyes and told them they needed to clean up the hallway before a guard caught them.

Ivy looked over at Butch again, feeling good. She hoped it would last.


	12. Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading! I just want to say that I am very touched with all the kind words I've received and praise and kudos. It means a lot :)  
> This chapter has more Butch/Ivy building. I liked writing it a lot, things just came smoothly with this one.  
> I hope you enjoy!

It was Sunday- Ivy's day to shadow her father in the clinic. She dedicated this day to clocking more hours learning from him. Mostly she updated patients' files on the terminal, cleaned, and gave basic treatment with her Dad's assistance since she wasn't a certified doctor yet.

The residents of the vault didn't get hurt too often so when she was done all her busy work, she had a whole lot of free time until the clinic closed. Ivy normally poured over James' medical texts, memorizing everything from sutures to surgeries.

Today though, she was enamored with a novel that she found had fallen behind one of the shelves in the library. The pages were dusty and some torn. It was about pirates, treasure, and the deep, blue ocean. She was hunched over her desk, chin resting on one hand, the other holding the book down against the tabletop. She moved to turn the page frequently, her brain trying to take the words in as quickly as possible. Of the many books she'd read, stories about pirates and the sea were her favorite.

James and Jonas were cooped up in his office working on something important and classified, leaving her to man the empty and chilly clinic, waiting for patients to come in. She sat with her back to the door and didn't notice it hiss open, followed by soft footfalls cross the room.

Her fingers had just flipped a page when the book was snatched out of her hand, leaving her to turn around and shout, "Hey!" The leather clad leader of the Tunnel Snakes was thumbing through the fragile pages consequently losing her spot. "Butch, come on! You lost my place, you jerk!" She tried fruitlessly to recover it from his grasp, but he dangled it out of her reach.

"That the way you talk to guys you've made out with?" he said, smirk plastered on his face.

"No, that's the way I talk to people who grab books out of my hands while I'm reading them! Ugh, be careful with it!" She jumped and tried to get it, it was too high for her to reach.

"Gimme a kiss and I'll give it back."

"You're such a child. No way." Ivy huffed and crossed her arms.

"Come on.."

She glanced at her father's office. There was no movement behind the blinds from their commotion. A tiny smile played at her lips and she eyed his open jacket mischievously.

"I got a better idea.."

She unzipped his vault suit in a flash causing him to recoil in surprise, but her hands found their way inside his suit. She had grabbed fistfuls of his white shirt as his hips assuring he couldn't get away. She pulled him close to her, backing up into the desk, and he ended up straddling her. Her book slapped against the metal surface as he supported himself.

He swallowed hard, "Wh-what are you doin'?"

"Giving you something better." She relaxed her fingers and started running them over his stomach, above his boxers.

"Your pop is in his office.. and Jonas.."

"We'll be quiet. Shh.." Ivy leaned up to the spot under his jaw and began kissing there.

Butch became jelly, hand going up to clutch her sleeve and eyes closing toward the ceiling. A quiet gasp escaped him when her left hand hooked his boxer band. He felt the arm he was holding move off to the side and curl around something. In a moment she had danced away from him, book pressed against her chest and a triumphant smile on her face. He was wide-eyed, still leaning on the desk.

"What.. the fuck?"

She sighed, fanning herself with the book, "You wanted to play dirty, so I played dirty."

He squinted his eyes at her, regaining himself and standing up straight. He grumbled and stuffed his undershirt back in, zipping up his suit and then his jacket for good measure.

"Oh, Butch, you got a little something.." Ivy tapped the spot under her chin where she sucked on his.

He picked up the widest instrument he could find and peered into it, touching where she motioned. "Damn, girl. You're cold-blooded," and tossed it on her desk.

"Not my fault you melt like butter in my hands," she said as she found her page in the book again and marked it.

"Psh, that was a cheap shot."

"Don't be a sore loser," she quipped, plopping down in her swivel chair. Butch didn't say anything, just looked at the wall and shoved his hands in his pockets. She shrugged and rolled her eyes. "What are you _doing_ here, anyway?"

"I was just in the neighborhood." He walked away behind a table and cart full of tools.

Ivy shook her head and turned back toward her desk, cleaning up the papers that got pushed around. She heard another chair groan under his tall weight and the wheels clattering on the floor as he rolled over to her. The chair collided with her desk knocking pencils and a few books over.

"Really?" she asked. He raised his eyebrows and shoulders, trying to look innocent. "I see you're back to your usual, annoying self."

"Well, you're mine now. No reason to not be," he replied, looking proud of himself.

"That can change."

"Wha-come on! I'm kidding!"

She started laughing at his shocked face.

"Ya know, you're back to your annoying self, too," he mumbled, eyes downcast.

She brought her hand up to cup his cheek. They stared at each other for a few moments until he let out a deep breath.

"Geez, how do you do that? You just look at me and I forget everything bad."

"My gift, I guess." She smiled and continued gazing at him.

She watched him lean into her, eyes glancing down at her lips then back up as she anticipated his kiss. They were inches apart when the office door unlocked and opened. Ivy dropped her hand and Butch scooted his chair away from her. The two doctors looked at the teenagers who tried to appear nonchalant.

"Hey, Dad. Hey, Jonas."

Jonas nodded at her. "What's going on?" James asked.

She glanced at Butch as he spoke, "Makin' sure this ain't infected, Doc." He waved his bandaged hand in the air.

"I gave him a stimpak yesterday, but I wanted to follow-up," she added.

"Well, let's take a look, shall we?" James walked over, taking Ivy's chair when she offered it to him.

Jonas sat at his desk on the other side of the room, scribbling on fresh paper.

James unwrapped the gauze, peering at the almost healed gash on Butch's palm. "How did this happen, son?" Ivy raised an eyebrow. _Son?_

"Glass bottle, Doc. It was an accident."

"Mhmm. I understand." Her father let Butch take his hand back and smiled broadly at him. "Well, I think you're going to be fine. It doesn't look infected at all, thanks to Ivy here. Seems she took great care of you." James patted him on the arm as they got up, then patted Ivy's arm. "Good work, sweetie."

"Thanks, Dad." She took her spot back at her desk.

Butch started to leave the clinic then turned around. "Hey, Bailey. You got those notes?"

She gave him a puzzled look, "Notes?"

"Yeah, from class Friday. Brotch said you got the best notes. I need 'em. Gotta try to study for the next test or I'm gonna fail."

"Uh, yeah, Butch. Sure. I can get them for you when I'm done my shift."

"Well, sweetie, we're not that busy today and I don't foresee us getting many patients. Why don't you go and help the young man study?" James said, earning more puzzled looks from her and Jonas.

"Okay, are you sure, Dad?"

"Yes, yes. I have Jonas and I'm sure we'll be just fine. Enjoy the rest of your day."

"Alright. See you guys later." The two older gentlemen waved at them as Ivy grabbed her book and trailed out of the clinic after Butch. "What was that all about?"

He shrugged, "I knew he'd let you leave."

She scoffed, "How?"

"He wants you to enjoy being a teenager as much as possible before you start slaving away in there. Plus, those two can hold it down."

"I guess. He's always going in early and working late, I don't really think he cares what I do."

Butch stopped dead in his tracks, voice hard, "Don't say that. Of course he cares. I don't want to hear you saying that again."

She blinked and shook her head, realizing how stupid she felt. She felt so comfortable with him that whatever was in her head would just come out. She didn't think about the fact that it was her dad she was talking about and what a sensitive subject it was to Butch. "I'm sorry."

He sighed and slid his hands in his pockets. "I didn't mean to get upset," he said softly.

"It's okay, you're allowed." They continued walking, past his apartment and stopping in front of her door. She leaned against the wall. "I've never seen him with anyone like that before, how he was with you. It was strange."

"Strange?"

"He called you son.. It just-I dunno, looked like he liked having you there. Does that make sense? I guess I never see him and myself, how we are together. Is it like that with us?" She asked him.

He nodded his head, "Yeah, it-uh, can make some people jealous, ya know. How close you two are," his cheeks grew a little pink," But it's nice to see. I.. like being around him."

Ivy smiled. She knew what he meant. It was inspiring to see her dad work, not only that. The care and passion he had for the things in his life were ideals she strived to meet as well. And the way he was with people, she envied that. Her father had such a knack for being a people person. It was hard to dislike him, but there were a few in the vault who did. Why? She'd never been able to figure out.

She cleared her throat, "So, do I really need to get my notes?"

"Dunno about you, but I could use some lunch. I skipped breakfast. We'll eat and say we're studying."

"Using studying as a cover?" She said, raising her eyebrow.

"What could be better? You're the smartest one in the class anyway."

She let out a laugh and beckoned him to wait inside. "I'll be right back," she called as she left him to linger in the living room. He was peering down at an open page of a medical text with his arms crossed when she returned. "Ready." She crossed the room toward the door, but he stepped in front of her. "What are you doing?" she asked tentatively.

Butch leaned in slowly, arms still against his chest, as if he didn't trust his own hands. He kissed her softly, tongue exploring her mouth gently. It was sweet torture. She was hungry for him and he knew it.

When he stopped, she let out a small whine, "That's what you get for teasing me earlier," he whispered, turning around and punching the door button. He stood with his profile to her in the hallway and dug out a cigarette from his pocket.

"You're a shit."

He finish lighting it and took a drag, winking as he exhaled. "After you, pussy cat," gesturing in front of him.

She stalked past him and turned the corner, stopping short in front of the guy's restroom when Paul and Wally appeared from the direction of Butch's home.

"Where the fuck is he?" Wally asked angrily.

Paul noticed her first, then winced as Wally followed his gaze to her. She glanced back at Butch who had stopped a few steps behind her. He stood inhaling his cigarette with a relaxed look. When she turned back to the other teens, Wally looked like he was going to explode. His face was turning red and he had his fists clenched by his side.

"What. The. Hell. Is this?" He fumed, stomping in their direction.

Ivy clutched her books to her chest and retreated back. Butch she could handle. His anger was nowhere near like Wally's. Wally Mack would go from cool to hot in the blink of an eye. That kind of rage scared her. Really scared her.

Butch intercepted him before he could get too close to her.

"You mind explainin', DeLoria? What the fuck are you doing with her?" He spat out, jabbing a finger at her.

Her mouth was dry. She didn't think Wally would react this way, seeing them together. She couldn't even look him in the eyes. It felt like he would lunge at her at any moment. She stared at the back of Butch's jacket and a thought occurred to her. Maybe this is the reason Butch kept teasing her- to protect her from the full onslaught of Wally's rage.

"Just studying, Wally. Takin' a break and getting some grub."

Wally turned his crazy eyes to Butch now, "Studying? For what?"

"Gotta pass, man. I ain't doin' so hot in Brotch's class. That good enough for you?"

"You sure? This ain't no reason to get close to her, is it? I know you two been making puppy dog eyes at each other."

Butch took the last puff from his cigarette and blew it to the side, stomping it out with his boot.

"Get outta my face."

"Or what?" Wally was inches from his face now, jaw clenched, ready for a fight.

Butch stood his ground. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Paul stepped in.

"Come on, Wally. This shit's boring, I'm going to find Susie." He started walking away.

Wally conceded, for now. He nodded his head and backed up, pointing his finger between them, "I'm watching you."

Butch rolled his eyes, but let out a deep breath when his footsteps disappeared. He turned to Ivy, who was trembling.

"Hey, hey.." He grabbed her arms, "It's okay."

Her voice cracked, "He scares me."

"I won't let him hurt you." He said, fingers tightening.

"You can't protect me all the time. This is a mistake.. It'll just make things worse. I can't do this." Her knuckles were white around her books.

"Yes, we can. I.. I will do my best to keep you safe. Don't give up.. Please. I'll handle him. Just avoid him the best you can. And ignore him. Tell me if he tries anything." He hugged her, enveloping her in his arms. She inhaled and the usual scents made their way to her brain- fresh smoke, hair dressing, and leather- and she relaxed a little. He pulled back and gave her an assured look before letting her go, getting a small smile in return. "Let's go stuff our faces."

\--

It was a short walk to the diner, so they didn't say anything.

Upon arriving, the room grew quiet when they were spotted together. There was less than ten people in there, stragglers finishing their lunch before returning to their duties. The rest of the teens were elsewhere. Ivy breathed a sigh of relief.

Butch went ahead of her, making his way to the counter. She could feel all the eyes in the room on them and could hear their whispering. Andy was not at his station, probably onto his other duties in the vault. Butch walked behind the counter and pulled open the shelves under it, kneeling down.

"What do you feel like?" He called.

She looked around nervously, "I don't think you should be doing that.."

"If you don't tell me, I'll just grab what I want."

"Carrots or an apple? Um, a sandwich and water."

He grabbed a tray from above his head and began loading it up. When he stood, he had an apple in his teeth, resting the tray on his hip.

He took a bite, juice dripping down his chin, and apple rolling around in his mouth, "Where d'you wanna sit?"

She stifled a laugh and headed toward and abandoned booth away from everyone's stares. As they got settled across from one another and she spread her books out, people returned to their meals, losing interest. Ivy noticed Old Lady Palmer kept throwing glances their way with her toothy smile.

"What's your book about?" Butch asked, startling her a little.

"Which one?"

"The one you had your nose stuck in this morning." He was placing the food in front of them and waved her sandwich in her face when he said that.

She snatched it and set it aside. "Pirates and treasure. And the ocean."

"Hmm, you like that stuff?"

"Yes, it's fascinating," She pictured the scenes from her book, "It must've been so exciting, setting sail in the open sea, watching the sun set on the horizon. The wind in your hair, salt water on your skin." He was smirking at her when she looked back at him. "What?"

"Nothing. You, uh, you look nice when you talk about stuff like that. Like when you're really into something." Her cheeks grew rosy and she bit her lip. "Maybe I should give it a read." Ivy let out a dry laugh. "What's that for?"

"You.. read?"

His eyebrows furrowed, "You think I don't like to read?"

"Comic books don't count, Butch." He scoffed at her. "Fine, you can have it when I'm done."

"Fine. And here." He reached in his jacket and pulled out a white box, sliding it across the table to her. It was a box of Fancy Lads.

"Are you trying to win me over with cakes?" She said slyly.

"I don't need the cakes."

She didn't think she could get any redder. She went to slide the box the rest of the way over but Butch grabbed her hand and squeezed. Her head whipped around the room. There was only a few stragglers and they weren't paying any attention to them. His eyes were locked on hers when she looked back at him, mouth slightly open like he was going to say something.

He cleared his throat and took his hand back, picking up a can of Potato Crisps. She didn't know what she expected him to say, but she couldn't help feel a little disappointed. They sat and ate in silence for a few minutes.

After a while, she spoke, "Is that why you kept bullying me.. because of Wally?"

Butch clenched his jaw and rubbed the back of his hair. "Yeah, well.. Look, it was better than having him on your ass. I know how he is." His eyes looked sad and angry. "It's gotten so much worse the past couple years. You and me, we scrapped, yeah, but that wasn't anything serious." She scoffed. "Come on.. I knew what I was doin'. I know you can rough me up. But with Wally.. that's somethin' different. Somethin' dark, ya know?"

She nodded, thinking back on the times he threatened her. She shivered and looked down, "You did what you had to."

"I was trying to protect you.."

"I know. Thanks, I guess."

Ivy opened one of her notebooks and was skimming the pages when Butch stretched out his legs, ending up on either side of hers. Her heart skipped a beat as he rested his leg against her. She did her best to concentrate on her notes.

"Everyone's gone now."

She looked around again. It was true. The last dwellers were disappearing down the hallway. It was just them. He turned his eyes to her.

"Wanna make out behind the counter?"

She let out a strangled sound, "What?"

He only smiled.

"Anybody could just walk in.."

"That's part of the fun, Tiny." He was leaning over the table toward her now, eyes gleaming.

"Well-I.. I.." she stuttered.

"Nah, you're right. 'Nother time." He leaned back and draped his arm across the back of the bench.

Ivy glanced around once more and let out a groan, "Ah, fuck it." She got up and grabbed the front of his jacket, pulling him off his seat. He was grinning like a stupid school boy as she dragged him behind the counter and pushed him to the floor. He sat leaning against the shelves and she straddled his lap.

They spent a good half hour back there, giggling and moaning, wondering if someone would catch them. When they resurfaced, their lips were swollen and red. They returned to the booth, sipping water and catching their breath and began laughing. Butch raided the shelves once more, noticing their sandwiches were ruined and warm.

They sat and talked until it was dinnertime and the residents came filing back in, some raising eyebrows at the two. Butch and Ivy were sitting next to each other now, pretending to be going over her notes. His leg was touching her again, but it wasn't noticeable under the table. She liked it. She wanted to be in contact with him all the time.

Susie walked in with Paul, Wally, and Christine, but they didn't notice her or the glare she was giving them that could have set them on fire. Amata and Freddie came by but decided to sit alone when they learned the pair was still studying.

He walked her back to her apartment after they finished eating and spent another half hour catching up with her lips. She finally pulled apart from him and said goodnight, reminding him that they would technically be together all day in class the next day when he protested leaving.

After a dozen more kisses, he left. She entered her room and began undressing, unwittingly grazing over her still sensitive skin Butch caused. She bit her lip and got into bed in undies and her shirt. She was alone and took advantage of the fact, snaking her hand down her body. It didn't take her long to have her release as it had been building up all day with him. She almost wanted to pleasure herself again, but sleep overtook her and led into a blissful night of deep slumber.


	13. Brother

"You're fucking with me," Butch said, chuckling.

She shook her head slowly, staring at him stoically.

His face fell, "You're really just gonna leave me like this?” he exclaimed, gesturing to his crotch.

Ivy's eyes traveled down his front and stopped at the bulge in his pants. She couldn't help but smirk for a moment before settling her lips back into a thin line and returning to look at his face. She watched him pant slowly by the opposite wall of the small maintenance closet while she was leaning against the door, which was locked from the inside so there was no chance of anyone opening it behind her.

She crossed her arms and simply said, "It is a good look for you, Butch."

"Hah! Oh, oh. You got jokes, huh?" He waited for a response, but she merely kept her face on. "Fuckin' A, Ivy. What, what- am I just supposed to sit here on a bucket and wait til it goes away?"

That did it. She scowled at him and hissed, "I'm not the one who dragged you into a dingy, old closet."

It was true. He'd waited and hid behind the open door for her to pass by and put one hand over her mouth and the other around her waist to pull her in there with him. His mouth was on hers before he could get the room locked. He grabbed her by the hips and backed up until they were against the wall he was now standing in front of.

It was lunchtime and one of the many times Butch and Ivy indulged themselves in secret over the past month. They would meet in closets similar to this one or her empty apartment when her father was working late. Sometimes they'd find a part of the wall that jutted inward to hide behind in the hallway because they couldn't help it.

Butch could usually control himself, but there were times, like this one, when it had been a few days since they were together. All he wanted was her hands on him and he couldn't wait until later when they were alone.

"Haven't heard you complain about the dingy, old closets yet. Come on, Tiny. You can't still be mad about last night. The boys just showed up. What d'you want me to do?"

"You could've told me."

"Oh, yeah. 'Hang on, guys. Gotta run over to my secret girlfriend's, tell her I'm not coming tonight.'"

They both broke into stupid grins when they realized Butch called her his girlfriend.

She turned her head to the side and composed herself. When she looked back at him, she had a small smile playing on her lips. "Yeah, well. You never showed so.. I had to take care of myself last night, in bed, undressed." Her hand playfully slid down her body, past her breasts and down until her was rubbing her thigh.

He groaned and took two steps forward involuntarily, fists clenched at his sides.

He stopped short as Ivy shook her head again, "Nuh uh. No way. You deserve that for standing me up," she said, waving her hand at him.

Butch made a strangled noise in his throat and ran his hand over his face. "Tiny, please. Oh my god, you're fucking killing me." He stepped closer to her, but again stopped as she shot him a glare. "I'll make it up to you, I swear."

She cocked her head and thought for a minute, then laughed.

"What the hell is so funny now?" He asked, sounding more and more frazzled.

"Who would've thought.. Me, Nosebleed, would one day have Mr. Butch DeLoria begging to touch him." By this point, she had closed the distance between them. She was standing inches apart from him, making it more agonizing.

She was impressed that she had this unknown, badass part of her inside. It was fun, but she also wanted to kiss and touch Butch all over. She pushed it aside and continued her teasing fun. Something about karma, right?

Ivy bit her lip and slowly released it, watching him lick his lips, "Kind of comedic, isn't it?" she asked him.

He could've easily grabbed her, kissed her, and taken her hand to place it on his hard-on, but something forbidden she was emanating was stopping him.

"Please, Doll Baby.."

She sighed and glanced at her Pip-boy, tapping it gently, "Sorry, Slugger. Time to get back to class." She leaned up on her toes and kissed the corner of his mouth, leaving him standing there, almost literally, with his dick in his hands.

\--

Class was 20 minutes in when Butch finally showed up.

"Ah, Mr. DeLoria. Thank you for joining us," Mr. Brotch said, announcing his return.

"Had to take a leak, Teach."

"Thanks for sharin'!" Wally called.

Butch flicked his fingers out at Wally underneath his chin, telling him off silently.

"Anyway.." Mr. Brotch turned his back and continued on with his lecture.

Ivy leaned forward as Butch sat back in his seat and whispered, "Did you take a wrong turn?"

She heard him chuckle and he turned his head slightly, "Nope. Just had to take care of something."

"I thought you looked a little flushed there, fella."

"Just you wait.." he managed out through gritted teeth.

She leaned back as the teacher was making an announcement.

"Alright students. As you know, there's only about two more months of school left until graduation." The class erupted into cheers and whistles. Mr. Brotch waved his hands to quiet them down, "Yes, yes. I know you're excited to start your jobs and be adults. But we have another big assignment before then. Scenes!"

The teens glanced at each other.

"Um, scenes, Mr. Brotch?"

"Yes, Susie. Scenes. Acting! You will all choose a scene from a play or novel and act it out in front of the class along with writing an essay about what the significance of the one you picked."

"You want us to act?" Wally asked loudly. "Tunnel Snakes don't act."

"You will act out a scene or you will not graduate."

"Seriously, Teach?" Butch chimed in.

"Yes. This will count toward a portion of your grade so I'd start rehearsing if I were you."

A collective groan resonated throughout the room.

"Now, I've paired you up as follows: Amata and Paul, Susie and Freddie, Wally and Christine, and that leaves.."

"Ivy and Butch?!" Susie almost screeched.

Wally burst out in laughter, pointing at the two as Butch glared at him.

"You can't be serious, Mr. Brotch. They'll kill each other," Christine added amusingly.

"I am serious. You two will see me after class," he said to them. "Alright, I'll pass out your sheets for the project and we'll move on."

Ivy took the assignment paper from Butch and scanned the page. Their scene had to be at least 5 minutes long, any work of classic literature. This didn't seem so hard, she thought. She knew how to lie fairly well and acting was kinda like lying. Plus, it was more time to spend with Butch which made her smile to herself.

\--

The rest of class flew by and as they were dismissed, she shadowed Butch up to the teacher's desk.

They stood side-by-side as Mr. Brotch sighed and looked at them wearily. "I just want to say thank you first and foremost for not causing an outburst in class when I paired you two." Butch crossed his arms as the man continued, "I feel I owe you an explanation. Mr. DeLoria, your grades aren't the best. I put you with Ivy because she's one of the brightest in the class and the best chance you have of graduating."

"I know that, Teach."

Mr. Brotch put up his hands defensively, "Now, I- Wait.. I'm sorry, 'you know'?" His hands fell to his lap when he realized Butch wasn't putting up a fight.

Butch stuffed his hands in his pockets, then looked between her and the teacher. "Yeah, well. It's true, ain't it? My grades suck. She's the best chance I got. I know you don't want to be stuck with this mug anymore than you hafta be, right?" he asked.

"Well, I.. I.." Mr. Brotch was at a loss for words.

"Don't sweat it, Teach. I promise- no fightin'." He stuck his hand out at Ivy and she took it in a handshake. Butch flashed a grin at Mr. Brotch. "See?"

He eyed Butch suspiciously and said to her, "You tell me if there's any problems, Ivy."

"Yes, sir. I'm sure we'll be fine."

He waved a hand at them and they grabbed their books on the way out.

They walked silently together until about halfway home and then they burst into laughter.

"God, did you see his face!?" Butch managed out.

Ivy was wiping tears from her eyes, "He didn't know what to think.."

They slowed at the break between their apartments, laughs dying away.

"So," she said, "Head to the library?"

He groaned, "Now?"

"We should get started as soon as possible."

"Ugh. Food first?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'll be waiting at home," waving as she turned away from him.

He was convinced there was an extra sway to her hips as she disappeared around the corner.

\--

An hour later, they were full from snacks in the library.

"Romeo and Juliet?"

"What? It's a classic!" Butch shrugged with the book outstretched.

"You know they both die at the end, right?"

He put his hands to his face in a mock gasp, "Why'd you spoil it!"

Ivy snatched the book from him and rolled her eyes, thumbing through the old pages. "And which scene did you have in mind?"

Butch stood behind her and leaned over where she was sitting at the table, taking her hands holding the pages and flipping through. She drew in a breath when his face was next to hers and closed her eyes, inhaling the scent of leather, cologne, and the pomade that made his hair slick back like that.

When her eyes opened, he was watching her. There was a playful smile on his lips and she returned it with ease.

"Here," he said, turning his attention to the book.

She scanned the page and realized which part he'd picked, "The kissing scene?"

He now had a huge grin on his face. "What?" he tried to play innocent.

"You want to do the kissing scene in front of our whole class?"

"Yeah.. Why not?" he asked in a low voice, leaning in closer to plant kisses on her cheek.

"You're crazy. Everyone will see and more-or-less figure out there's something going on with us."

Butch sighed and let his head drop, "How many times do I gotta say it? We're just playin' it safe. I really don't give a shit who knows, Tiny." He met her eyes and cupped her chin, proving his words by kissing her right there in the middle of the room.

She couldn't lie. His kisses alone got her hot. Especially when he talked like that. She knew he was trying to get her all bothered for leaving him high and dry in the maintenance closet earlier. And it was working. Damn.

He broke the kiss and stood, leaving her breathless. He walked around to the other side of the table and sat across from her, propping his feet up on another chair.

Ivy exhaled and began mindlessly flipping through pages. He smirked at her and she knew her face was flush.

"How easy the tables turn.." he said smugly.

"Shut up." She took a moment to regain composure and leaned her elbows forward on the table. "Okay, how about the last scene? The death scene?"

"What? What's wrong with the one I picked?"

"It's just not long enough, Butch. Plus, don't you want to pretend to die? I know you like the dramatics."

"They kiss in the death scene, too, right?" he asked.

"..yes."

He slammed his hand on the table, "Done!"

Ivy sighed and threw the book on the table, looking around as they sat in silence. She grabbed another novel and began reading a random page.

"What's your middle name?" Butch asked.

She looked up at him, he was picking his nails with his Toothpick. "Miriam."

He slid the blade back in and stretched his arms up, resting them on the back of his head. He placed his feet back on the floor and leaned backward in his chair, lifting the two front legs off the floor, "Ivy Miriam Bailey. Hmm, not bad."

"And what's yours?"

"Anthony."

"Where'd you get that?" she wondered aloud.

He shrugged, "Who knows, maybe my pop."

"I like it."

"I like yours, too."

They settled into quiet again and gazed at each other. Ivy got a small smile on her face and stood up from her seat. She picked up the book she was looking at earlier and walked idly around to Butch's side of the table, fanning herself.

He watched as she approached him, blocking her path with his chair leaning back. She tossed the novel back on the tabletop with a soft thud. She knew he wouldn't dare touch her first, so she got right next to him and brushed the back of her fingers against his face, ending with them running through his newly clipped hair. She loved that feeling- the short bristles of his dark hair on her fingertips.

His eyes closed at her touch and she smiled. That was her goal. She bent down and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. She waited until he opened his eyes again.

"Are you trying to make up for leaving me high and dry at lunch?" he breathed.

"Maybe. Is it working?"

"Yes.."

He met her lips this time, much more eagerly than her kiss was. Ivy felt him touch her thigh sending a sensation through her. She placed her other hand on his neck as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. That made him squeeze his hand which was now resting under her rear.

Butch pulled away after a moment, nibbling on her lip before first. "Your dad workin' tonight?" he said, trying to catch his breath.

She sighed and shook her head. They both knew his place was out of the question after his mom walked in on them getting a little too close. He convinced her not to say anything, not that itmattered- she was hammered and didn't even remember Ivy being there in the first place the next morning.

"Fuck.." He looked around the room, brow raising with a smirk, "I mean, we could always.." he said, jerking his head toward the bookshelves.

"No way. I'm not getting caught in here."

He groaned and buried his face against her abdomen now that she was standing. "..s'not fair.." he mumbled.

She started stroking his hair, reflecting on their current position. She still needed time to get used to this intimate contact between them. Memories of years of fighting with him clouded her mind and she couldn't believe this was the same guy.

She never would've thought Butch would be so eager and willing for cuddles, but since learning about his relationship with his mother it made sense. He seemed almost starved for contact at times. It worried her that she wouldn't be able to provide enough for him, though she promised herself she'd try her best. She liked it, too. It was nice to experience the closeness that she watched Freddie and Amata have, even if it was in secret.

The sound of the library door hissing open made Ivy step back suddenly and send Butch's chair teetering off balance toward the table. He caught himself and whipped his head around to see who came in.

"Hey, guys," Paul called with a wave and a sly grin.

Butch cleared his throat and nodded in Paul's direction.

"Hi, Paul," Ivy replied with a small wave of her own. She locked eyes with Butch and wiggled her eyebrows at him as Paul took a seat across from him.

"So, you two pick out a scene to do?" Paul asked, looking between them.

"Mhm, Romeo and Juliet," she tapped the book in front of her.

"Oh, sweet. That's a classic."

"See! I told you!" Butch said, making a face at her.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Well, I hate to run, but.."

"Wait, where ya goin'?"

"Going to get dinner ready with my dad." Butch frowned at her. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Paul."

Paul threw up another wave and Butch watched her go. When he turned back to his friend, he was shaking his head.

"What?" he asked.

"You're so caught, dude."

"What the fuck are you talkin' about?"

"You two definitely got somethin' going on."

He scoffed, trying to cover up his nerves.

Paul narrowed his eyes at him, "Man, I'm not blind. I've known you my whole life. And I see the way you look at her."

"And how do I look at her?"

Paul crossed his arms and leaned forward. He was quiet for a few moments, trying to find the words, then admitted, "Like for the first time, you found someone you want to share it all with. And you're happy and terrified at the same time."

Butch stared at him, speechless, mouth agape.

"What'd you expect, Butch?"

"N-not that.." he sputtered.

Paul sighed, "Dude, I ain't Wally-"

"-I know that-"

"-and I don't give a shit who you like. I actually think it's great, man."

"Really?"

"Fuck yes! Honestly, I've been gettin' some vibes from you two for a while. Had me worried that one time y'all were fightin' in here, though.." Paul said, sitting back in his seat and draping an arm over the back.

Butch's cheeks flushed and he rubbed the back of his neck, "That, um, was actually our first kiss.."

Paul burst into laughter, "No way!"

"Yeah, dude. It was.. pretty nice." He took a deep breath, "Look, Paul. Me and Ivy.. We're kinda together.."

"Like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

He got a huge grin again, "Yeah. But can you just not tell anyone?"

Paul nodded, "Course, dude."

"Especially Susie or Wally."

"Hah! Hell no, Butch! Susie would kill somebody and Wally would go ballistic. I know better than to open that can of worms."

"You're the best, man," he said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, yeah. So tell me more. Whatcha guys been up to?"

Butch spent the rest of the evening catching Paul up to speed with everything that happened between him and Ivy. They laughed a lot and it felt good to have someone to unload it all on like Ivy could with Amata. Paul was a true friend, a brother, and he'd value their friendship for the rest of their lives.


	14. Crushed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note- trigger warnings ahead; mentions of implied drug abuse/use, alcoholism, verbal/emotional abuse, violence.

In the weeks leading up to their performance in class, Butch really surprised Ivy.

He showed up on time, every day, to practice. He even seemed to be studying his lines at home at night. Sometimes, the next day, he'd have changed the way they were standing during the scene or the way they'd say a line.

She would watch him as he acted out his lines and couldn't believe the passion she saw. It made her wonder if he had this fire the whole time and just didn't care or if she sparked something in him. Then he'd catch her watching and a wide grin would take over his face, making her blush hard. He'd walk over and kiss her sweetly before returning to reciting his words.

He spent most of those nights at her apartment. They usually would eat and talk about comic books or old music. Sometimes when they knew her dad wouldn't be coming home, they'd end up in her bed. Panting, sweaty, and sticky, helping to pleasure each other until they fell asleep snuggled up together. He's sneak out in the middle night so James wouldn't catch them.

The couple of nights a week the older man didn't end up sleeping in the clinic, the three of them would have dinner together and it was actually nice. They had long conversations, which she knew Butch enjoyed, having a father figure to talk to and who accepted him. James never talked down to him or judged him, which made Butch open up more and more.

He didn't seem too surprised at how much Butch was spending time at their home. He must've figured out they were something of an item because one day, he sat them down and brought up a most uncomfortable conversation.

The two teenagers' faces were bright red when the doctor started talking about sex and pregnancy. Ivy tried to speak up, but he asked her to let him finish. He began with reassuring them he knew they had a sexual education class, but he wanted to reiterate. He touched on the dangers of having a child before they were ready, graduated, and started their careers, the right kind of protection during intercourse, and even the dangers of oral sex.

When he was done, she managed to pry her hand off her face where she was hiding and mutter they were both still virgins. That earned a groan and a pointed look from Butch to which she just shrugged. James seemed satisfied at that and secretly hoped the embarrassing confrontation would stave them off a little longer. Butch didn't stay for dinner that night.

She figured Wally would be annoyed Butch wasn't hanging out with his gang as much. Wally would complain whenever he saw them walk off after school to practice or in class when the Butch was turned around, writing things and drawing doodles in her notebook. He would glare at them, but it never escalated farther than dirty looks or mild insults toward her. Ivy wasn't as anxious as she would've been because she was usually being escorted around by Butch, so she felt safe. But they both had a feeling he was getting more and more suspicious as time went on. She reported that it seemed like he was walking by the clinic windows a few too many times while she was working in there, which prompted him to come walk her home after her night shifts. Fortunately, they were never stopped by Wally.

\--

The day came where they were to perform. Ivy was good to go. It was Butch that was a bundle of nerves- tapping his fingers on the desktop and shaking his leg hard enough she could feel it through her seat. She leaned forward and slyly placed her right hand on his shoulder, close to his face that her thumb could rub his neck gently. She whispered words of encouragement and soothing, which calmed him a little, but it only made things worse that they were on dead last.

They followed Amata and Paul, who did a part from _Gone with the Wind_. Those two acted pretty great together, which angered Susie as she huffed in her seat.

Mr. Brotch called Butch and her up to the front, where the projector had been moved, toconclude the performances. She stood and walked up, but Butch wasn't behind her when she turned around. He was still sitting at his desk, staring at his notebook.

"Mr. DeLoria?"

He picked his head up slowly and looked shaken.

"Care to join your partner?" the teacher asked, gesturing to Ivy.

Her brows were raised slightly as he took a deep breath and nodded, getting up and standing next to her. She wondered if he was just worried about acting or if it was something else.

"Alright. What scene have you two picked?"

She glanced at Butch, but it didn't seem like he was too keen to explain. "We chose the ending from Romeo and Juliet, Mr. Brotch." She only hoped he'd snap out of it in a minute.

"Oh, excellent! What a wonderful tale of forbidden, young love! Action, Passion, Romance. Well, off you go.." He said, giving them the front of the classroom.

Ivy cleared her throat and looked at the faces staring back at her. "We'll each be playing some different parts and, uh.. we'll have signs with who we are written on them." She turned to Butch, whispering, "Hey. You good?" He nodded looking all around them room. She took out a piece of paper on a string and turned him to her, placing the sign around his neck which read 'Romeo'. "Don't worry. A few minutes, we'll be done. All good and over with. 'Kay?" Low enough that nobody else could hear. She put the 'Balthasar' sign around her neck, "You're on." She turned him back toward the other students and took a step away.

Butch stood there frozen for a moment before narrowing his eyes. He opened his mouth and the poetry flowed out of him, just as it had in their rehearsals. She smiled quickly but then it was her line and she fell into sync right along with him.

Soon, she changed to 'Paris' and had their fight scene with Ivy falling to the ground in death. He dragged her a few steps to place her in the imaginary tomb where Juliet was supposed to belying. This was his big monologue and he nailed it. She was laying on the floor, smiling at his back. Her eyes were supposed to be closed, but she couldn't help but watch. It was much more mesmerizing when the others could see how great he was. All that extra practice paid off.

He was down on the ground next to her facing the class, as she had switched to 'Juliet', reciting the last declaration of love from Romeo. Her eyes were shut now, face stone. She was good at playing dead when she needed to.

"Here's to my love!" Butch exaggerated gulping down the contents of an empty Nuka-Cola bottle and tossing it to the side. He bent down and kissed her lips softly, "O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die." He made a couple of strangled noises before collapsing on the floor.

The pair jumped back up changing their signs quickly. 'Balthasar' was back around her neck and Butch was now 'Friar Lawrence'. They pretended to find the bodies of Paris and Romeo, gesturing to the empty space on the floor.

It was time for Juliet's big wake-up call. Ivy laid back down on the floor, eyes fluttering open at the words of the Friar and finding the imaginary body of Romeo.

"Come, go, good Juliet. I dare no longer stay," Butch urged her.

"Go, get thee hence, for I will not away," she replied, turning her head quickly away from him.

He was now done with the Friar and was back to being Romeo, this time laying so she was knelt next to him, pointed toward the room.

"What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end: O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips; haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make die with a restorative."

She bent down to his lips, expecting just what they rehearsed; him to lie there while she gently kissed him. But that wasn't what she got. When she touched his lips, they moved against hers. They kissed for a few moments before she remembered all her peers were watching. She pulled back, trying to gather her thoughts. Butch peeked one eye open and smirked at her. She mentally cursed him and gritted her teeth.

When he closed his eyes again, Ivy cleared her throat and continued, "Thy lips are warm." She heard a couple of snickers float to the front of the room. Ignoring them, she took Toothpick out of her pocket, still enclosed and safe to fake stab herself with. "O, happy dagger," she exclaimed, clutching the blade hilt and holding it up to the lights. "This is thy sheath;" she plunged it into her stomach, "There rust, and let me die." The switchblade clattered to the floor as she fell across Butch's chest.

After her death, they moved to get up and were beaming at each other. She was so excited they actually pulled it off, but when they looked around, the two were met with blank stares and open mouths. Even their teacher was speechless. They exchanged glances and she instantly worried that their acting wasn't as good as they thought they were.

Butch glared at Mr. Brotch and asked gruffly, "Well?"

The man snapped from his daze and walked over to them, shaking his head shortly,"I.. Well, I.. I never expected that."

Her shoulders slumped and her eyes fell to the floor.

"What does that mean? We worked our asses off!"

"Yes, yes, I can tell you did. I didn't mean that in a negative way, Mr. DeLoria. I mean, I just don't have the words. That was magnificent!"

Ivy's head whipped up, " _What?_ "

Mr. Brotch laughed, "Yes, Ms. Bailey. That was fantastic. Best acting I've ever seen. It was so real between you two, the chemistry was better than I thought it would be! I should've paired you two up long ago." He placed a hand on each of their shoulders, "Congratulations, Butch. Seems you earned your grade and I'm happy to say- a place graduating with the rest of the students. Let's give them a round of applause, class."

She had never seen someone look so happy in their life as much as Butch did just then and she had to admit- it felt really nice. They worked so hard. She knew it meant more to him than it did to her. For once in his life, he didn't need anyone to carry him. He fulfilled his side of the performance and did a great job. She'd have to tell him later over a celebratory soda. Hopefully his ego wouldn't inflate too much.

\--

Butch couldn't wait to celebrate with Ivy. He felt like a million dollars, or whatever the saying was. It was great, amazing. Never had doing well in class _ever_ made him feel so good and he knew it was all because of her. She made him want  to be so much better. Being a nerd wasn't so bad, either. They got to make out a lot during study sessions. And talk, too.. But still, making out was fun.

They were almost to the diner, talking excitedly over each other about their scene, when he was suddenly pushed from behind. His books fell to the ground and slide down the hall. He whirled around and came face-to-face with Wally.

"What the fuck, man?" he growled, pushing him back.

Wally grabbed fistfuls of his jacket and pinned him against the wall, "No, what the fuck was that, Butch?"

He tried to pry Wally's hands off him but he had too tight a grip," What are you talking about? Just tryin' to get a good grade so I can pass! Sorry, I actually want to graduate."

"I ain't talking about your little acting.. Which was cute, by the way. I'm talking 'bout you sucking face with her." He spat with malice.

Butch looked over at Ivy, who had her back against a crook in the wall. Amata and Freddie now stood next to her, and he could see Paul, Susie, and Christine heading coming down the hallway toward them, too.

He sighed and met Wally's eyes, "What do you want me to say, man?"

Anger flared on the his face and he let out a short laugh in disbelief. He stared between him and Ivy, "I bet you're fuckin' her, aren't you?"

Butch shoved him away and hissed, "Watch your fucking mouth."

Wally pinned him again, this time jamming his arm under Butch's throat. "I knew it, you pussy. You fucking traitor."

"I'm a fucking traitor because I like someone!?"

A collective gasp came from the group of teens gathered around. He didn't care. He never cared what they thought.

Wally fumed and Butch by the collar, bringing him forward and banging his head and back against the wall, "If you're just doing this for a piece of ass, it's kind of excessive, huh?"

Butch brought his hands down on top of Wally's, breaking his hold on his jacket and throwing a punch toward the other boy's face. It connected and he shouted, "She's not a piece of ass!"

Wally doubled over and barreled into Butch's abdomen, knocking the wind out of him. He fell, sitting, to the ground and clutching his middle. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Ivy move forward to help him, but Paul and Freddie held her back. He was too busy focusing on her to see Wally's fat fist coming down and hitting him in the jaw.

He saw stars for a minute. Wally picked him up and held him on his swaying feet, landing more blows to his face- right in the eye. After three punches, he felt himself being pulled away.

His eye was swelling up fast, but he made out Stevie Mack and Mr. Brotch holding Wally back. Butch managed to get away from whomever was holding him and hit him square in the nose. He could barely stand but then the adrenaline hit him. He slammed his shoulder under Wally's arm and thrust him as hard as he could into a wall, backing away again and again until he was once more torn apart from his so-called friend.

"No, Butch!" he heard someone yell.

They grabbed his arms and placed them over the shoulders of whoever was helping him down the hall. He tried to find Ivy through his good eye. Paul was still keeping her back along withAmata, who was half hugging her. She was crying and trying to get free from them. He attempted to throw a smirk at her, but he wasn't sure if he succeeded. The pain from his face was too much and he blacked out.

\--

He woke, but his eyes were too heavy, he couldn't open them. Intense agony hit him and he started yelling, unable to pinpoint the origin of his pain because his whole body seemd to hurt. He heard the doc's voice and something about medicating him, then everything melted away and he fell into darkness once more.

\--

Butch was in and out of it a few more times before he was fully conscious and could open his eyes. He was staring at the Vault-Tec lighting built into the ceiling. Even though they were dimmed, they still made his eyes ache after being asleep. He tried to lift his arm to shield his face, but he could barely lift it. Must've been from the Med-X. He licked his lips and tried to swallow, his throat was so dry. Another side effect from the medicine.

He flexed his fingers and felt someone else's intertwined with his. He was able to turn his head to the right and saw the back of a head of brown hair laying next to his chest, her small fingers holding onto his tight. He wiggled his hand a little to try to rouse her. Ivy moaned softly and lifted her head, eyes widening as she noticed he was awake.

"Butch!"

"Shh.. Head, hurts," he said, quietly, closing his eyes for a moment before looking back at her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

He let go of her hand and brushed the back of his against her cheek. She pressed her lips to his, then looked sheepishly behind her. He followed her gaze and noticed another brown-haired head behind a terminal. It was the doc. He was sitting at his desk, clacking at the keys mutely.

"He'll be over in a few minutes," she said, turning back to him.

"How long was I out?" he asked hoarsely.

"Most of the evening.. It's almost eleven. Here, drink this." She brought up a coffee mug filled with water to his lips.

He took a few long gulps of the crisp drink and cleared his throat, "Why am I in here?"

Ivy looked at his hand, taking it in hers again, "They didn't want you and Wally to be in the same room together. They thought you'd be safer in here. They didn't want him trying to attack you again while you were out."

He laughed dryly, "Sounds like something that coward would do." He noticed a tear streak down her face before she wiped it away hastily, "Hey.. you don't need to do that," he said, squeezing her fingers tightly.

She looked at him, "I was just worried." He gave her a warm smile which made her lips turn up, "Oh, um.. I was holding onto this." She pulled up his worn jacket from her lap, "It's warm." She stood and placed it on his left hand side, hovering over him.

She began to lean down, but shot up straight when the wheels from her father's chair squealed on the linoleum floor. He was clutching her hand too tightly for her to go far.

Doctor Bailey came over and peered down at him, speaking low, "Glad to see you're awake, son. You had us worried." He sat down in the seat Ivy was sitting in and took out his scope, checking out Butch's eyes. "Officer Gomez and I carried you back here.. Speaking of which, Ivy," he turned to her, "Will you please go tell the officer Butch is awake. His mother will want to see him."

She nodded and he watched her leave, "Doc, you serious?" He didn't believe his mother would really care, since she wasn't here to begin with.

He made a non-committal noise and continued, "Let's see.. We have had to keep you medicated because you were in so much pain. It seems to have lessened now, numb from it. How's it feel?" he asked, gently touching his eye.

Butch felt the area after James had taken his hands away. The skin was hot and swollen. "Can barely open it. Hurts like hell here," he said, running his fingers over his cheekbone.

"Well, that's because it's broken."

"What?"

Dr. Bailey stood over him, leaning in close to get a good look, "I'm afraid so. You'll have to keep it covered to avoid infection. We'll stimpak it and give you Med-X, which you'll have to come here for. No taking any substances home."

"Got it," he mumbled.

"Wally really did a number on you."

Butch scoffed, "Yeah, and how's that idiot look?"

The doc shrugged, "Nose isn't broken, but it's swollen and was bleeding a lot. You bruised his breastplate and jaw."

"That ain't good enough."

James sighed, "Listen, Butch, I.."

"Butchie! My baby, you're awake!" his mother interrupted loudly.

He groaned as Dr. Bailey got up from the seat and his mom grabbed his shoulders to hug him, "Geez, Ma! My face!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, my baby."

He was embarrassed by the affection but more of the fact that he knew she had been drinking, which was nothing new. She never acted this clingy unless she was blitzed.

"We'll leave you two alone, Ellen," the doc ushered Ivy out of his office, leaving him alone with his mother.

"I was so worried!"

"I bet," he muttered and then spoke louder, "Where were you?"

"At home. Where would I be?"

"Oh, I dunno. Sitting by your son's side?"

"Come on, Butchie. That girl was here with you. You didn't need me. I was just taking a nap until you woke up."

Butch glared at her, "Ivy."

She waved her hand around, "Yeah, yeah. Anyway, how are you feeling?" Her words were slightly slurred.

"Great. Like I was punched in the face until it was literally broken."

"Well, we'll get you all fixed up, my son. I assume the doctor will you be giving you.. pain medicine? Med-X, right?"

He couldn't believe what she just said. Did she really expect him to give her his pain meds? He had no idea how this woman was ever a mother.

"I gotta come here so he can give them to me. Can't take 'em home." He said it with venom in his voice, but she barely noticed.

She sighed and shrugged, changing the subject like she didn't just ask him to provide her with drugs, "Oh, well. I guess now you'll stop chasing that girl around, hmm? See the mess that you end up in when you do?"

He struggled up to sit on his elbows, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, if it wasn't for her, you wouldn't be fighting with your best friend!"

He shook his head, slowly, mouth open a little. He knew she was drunk, but did she really think that? Was she really that ignorant? He struggled to find words and comprehend her train of thought.

"Ma.. This ain't her fault."

"If she didn't get between you and your friends, this never would've happened."

"This was Wally's fault. He freaked out because Ivy and I are together and he hates her."

She shook her head, "This is what happens when you think you're better than what you are. You're gonna stop all this now and quit messing with that girl."

He was starting to get angry now, "You have no right to tell me who I can and cannot date."

"I'm your mother," she hissed.

He snorted, "Like that means shit."

Her hand darted out and grabbed him by the front of his vault suit, pulling him up so he was sitting.

The sudden movement jarred him and he instinctively threw his hand up to his eye to shield the pain, " _Fuck_ , Ma!"

She laughed in his face, "What do you think is gonna happen with her? Huh? You think you're gonna get married? Start a little family?"

Butch let his hand drop silently to his side and he faced her, staring into her malicious eyes. Her voice was harsh and spiteful. He'd heard it so many times before, only it hurt so much more now because she was talking about someone he actually cared about. He was unable to tear his gaze away from her horrible expression.

"You're a screw-up, Butch. A failure." She scoffed as she let go and took in his state- his messed up clothes, eye swollen almost shut, greasy hair messed up and in need of a good shower. "Who'd ever want you?"

Those last words crushed him. All this time, he'd held out hope that maybe he mother hadn't regretted him. That maybe it was just the alcohol that made her treat him so bad. But those words were the final straw. If there was any shred of love for him inside of her, she'd never open herself up and show him.

He turned away from her as his bottom lip began to quiver. He heard the office door open and her voice call nonchalantly back to him.

"Don't bother coming home. You can live with your precious little girlfriend and her daddy since you like it there so much. Or sleep in the hall for all I care. Just don't come crawling back to me."

Tears spilled down his cheeks as he watched her walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never-ending thanks to all my readers! You're the best <3


	15. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there's smut ahead. Be prepared. You've all earned it.  
> <3

The tears that streaked down his face were warm. The taste of salt hit his tongue when they leaked between the cracks of his mouth. He didn't even know where they came from. He kept telling himself he didn't care, he wasn't angry enough to warrant crying.

But he knew, deep down. Underneath the arrogance, the ignorance, the bullshit front he put on. He did care. And he was angry.

He just wasn't sure what hurt more- the fact that his own mother kicked him out of their home or that she did it so coldly. Without a second thought, she abandoned him fully. Somehow he knew this was the end. There was no coming back from this. She was still his mother but he could never see her the way he had before. He was practically an adult anyway. He could make his own way without keeping a piece of his heart holding out for her anymore.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed with him still sitting there, staring blankly at the wall, but eventually the door hissed open again and Ivy came into the room. He didn't need to worry about wiping his tears away- they'd dried up by now. His nose was stuffed up though and his eyes were probably bloodshot.

"Butch?" she asked quietly, standing by the door.

He didn't say anything, didn't even glance at her. He could see her out of the corner of his eye, fingers twisting together in front of her. When the silence lingered on she took another step forward and spoke again.

"Butch, I- I just wanted to-"

"Please.. Please just leave me alone," he said, cutting her off quickly.

Another step, "But I.. Are you okay? I'm here.. if you want to talk.."

He turned his head to look in her eyes, "What don't you get? Go away! I don't want to see you, Ivy!"

Her hands dropped listlessly to her sides. He didn't mean to yell but she began backing out of the room too quickly for him to call out to her. Then he was alone again.

He pulled his knees up and dropped his head onto his arms, swearing loudly because he forgot about his broken face. His fingers were gently touching his cheekbone when the door opened again. His head whipped around, hoping it was Ivy coming back to him, but it was the doc.

James paused inside with his hands resting in the pockets of his white coat and let the door slide shut. Butch swallowed hard and swung his legs over the side of the bed. When his feet hit the floor, they sent shocks through his limbs. It felt like days since he'd walked last. He flexed his jaw and rolled his shoulders then met the doctor's gaze.

The air was quiet for a few moments until Butch spoke sheepishly, "You gonna holler at me now?"

Dr. Bailey crinkled his brow and cocked his head slightly, "Why ever would I holler at you, Butch?"

He mirrored James and stuffed his hands in his pockets, picking a tile on the floor to focus his eyes. "I didn't mean to yell at her."

"Ivy.. Or your mother?" James' tone was calm, like none of the events of the evening ever happened.

Butch met the sharp eyes of the doctor again, "Ivy, of course. Good riddance to my mother. I'm done with her crap."

James came over and stood next to him, leaning against the bed. "I'm sorry for what conspired tonight. We.. got our own earful as she was leaving." He shook his head and sighed.

"What did she say?"

"I assume she was reiterating what she was yelling about in here. It was muffled but we could hear that you two were shouting." Dr. Bailey didn't elaborate, but Butch figured he was right. When he felt the older man's hand grasp his shoulder, he looked over at him, mildly surprised at the soft expression on the doc's face. "Listen to me, Butch. I don't believe you're a bad person. I believe.. you've had a hard life and you've adapted accordingly. I see the way you and my daughter look at each other.. Like you've found something in one another. I know.. That's the way I used to look at Ivy's mother." His face grew sad for a moment before he slipped on a small smile, "You two have something special, son. You have been through a lot today, your emotions are all over the place. A simple apology will do the trick, I promise. Don't ever be too proud to apologize." James clapped his hand on Butch's shoulder, grinning broadly.

He was stunned. No person had ever talked to him like this before, like he wasn't the scum of the vault. Dr. Bailey talked to him like a human being. At this point it shouldn't have surprised him, with him having spent so much time lately with the doc and Ivy, but it did. Those two and Paul were the only ones who didn't think he was dirt.

He tried stammering out a response, but he was quieted by James' hand, "Look, you don't need to apologize today or tomorrow, but you do need to do it. Take your time. Rest. Gather your thoughts and heal, " he said, gesturing to Butch's face and then placing a hand over the teen’s chest, "You must start your journey to heal here, too, son."

"I'll try, sir," he managed out.

James let his hand fall and nodded, "Good. I wanted to keep you overnight to monitor you, Butch. I made up a private bed for you in the main room. Does that sounds alright?"

Butch shrugged, feeling like himself again, "Don't really got a choice, do I? Being homeless now."

James was shaking his head slowly now, "I don't think she can kick you out, Butch, but I.. don't want you to go back there."

"You don't?"

"It's a toxic and dangerous environment. No place for a young person. I've felt this way for awhile, but.. you insisted. And I understood. Ellen is your mother and I get that. But now.. You always have a place with us, Butch. Okay?"

He was shaking now. Was he really hearing this? Not only did the doc say he wasn't garbage, now he was offering him a place to stay. Like a.. like a father.

"Yes, sir."

"You can drop this 'sir' business. James or Doc will work."

That made Butch laugh. He certainly felt a little better from their conversation. He knew he would tell Ivy he was sorry, but right now he needed sleep. He glanced at his Pip-boy. It read 12:25. Somehow looking at the time made him yawn.

James noticed, it was hard not to. "Do you think you need more Med-X before you sleep?"

"Nah, I'm alright for now. Just need sleep," Butch said through another yawn.

"I'll be here, either working on something or sleeping, if you wake and I don't come around to check on you," the doc said, walking around to his terminal and standing in front of it.

"I, uh, won't get addicted to that shi- crap, will I?" Butch asked nervously.

"You shouldn't. But I'll be monitoring you. We'll try to space the dosages out as far apart as we can. Sound good?" James offered him an encouraging smile.

"Yeah, Doc, " he grabbed his jacket off bed and began walking out of the office, stopping before the door and clearing his throat, "Thanks.. for everything."

"Anytime, Butch. Anytime."

\--

He spent the rest of the week in the clinic, excused from class. He and James spread his Med-X injections as far apart as they could. He could usually go for a while without one and only if the pain got to be too much. He also got at least one stimpak a day to speed the healing along which was going nicely. His eye wasn't swollen shut after the second day, but it was bruised different shades of black, purple, and red.

Paul visited everyday for an hour or two and brought him the notes from the day.

"You getting outta here soon?"

"Yeah, tomorrow. Doc said I should be fine. Good thing. I'm going crazy in here," Butch answered, tossing Paul a can of water and cracking his own open.

Paul pulled up a chair and crossed his legs on Butch's bed, "Sweet, at least it's Saturday then and you got a few more days off before you get back to class."

"Pft, yeah. It was totally worth it, "Butch said sarcastically.

The divider to his makeshift bedroom in the clinic was open a little so they could see out when the door slide open. It was only Jonas. His heart sank.

Paul glanced back at him, "You still not talk to her?"

He shook his head, "I've barely seen her, she hasn't been in much. Only here and there for a couple minutes. I'm not even sure what I'm gonna say."

"Hmm, I'm sure you'll figure it out when the times comes. Usually can't prepare for something like that."

"Yeah, I guess."

Paul chugged the rest of his water and set the can down. "Sorry to jet, man, but I'm meetin' Susie."

"Sure thing.  I'll see ya soon." They clasped their hands together and patted each other on the back before Paul jogged away.

\--

It was a little after 8pm and Butch was wandering the clinic, peering at the different tools, nothing new he hasn't looked at over the past four days. He'd grab one of the medical texts off the shelf and leaf through it, sometimes reading a quick paragraph before setting it back in it's place.

He wasn't the only one who was going stir-crazy. Jonas was sitting at his desk, which was set up in the main room in the corner, watching him pace around. Butch heard his pencil snap and stopped a few feet away, looking at the two pieces in Jonas' hands.

"Didn't Dr. Bailey discharge you?" he tried asking without gritting his teeth.

"Not yet, " Butch replied.

"How about I go check on that?" Jonas pushed away from his desk, scraping his chair loudly on the floor.

He smirked. He didn't mean to annoy him. It was a little funny, though.

Jonas returned with the doc and he made Butch sign a release form. James gestured for him to come behind a divider so they could talk alone while Jonas sighed deeply, in relief no doubt, and returned to his desk.

When they were out of earshot, James reached in his coat pocket and handed Butch a keycard.

"I had the Overseer make this the other day. The couch is there, but you're welcome to my bed. I'm, uh.. You're sure to use it more than I am."

He reached for the key but the doc withdrew his hand quickly. "Uh, just one more thing. I'd rather not come home to find you in bed with my daughter."

Butch tried his best not to feel guilty under the weight of the look James was giving him. He swallowed the lump on his throat and nodded, "Yes, sir." He took the key now being offered back to him and stuffed it in his pocket, "Thanks, Doc."

"Well, I'll be around if you need anything. You should be alright, as you know. I'll check on you tomorrow, but you're healing very nicely." James started walking back to his office.

"Uh, wait a sec!"

The doctor turned to face Butch, brow raised.

His hands suddenly felt very clammy. "I was wondering- not wondering.. uh, just well-"

"Will Ivy be at the apartment?"

"Yeah," he said, exhaling.

"She might be. If she's not.." James gave him a hard stare before glancing around and stepping closer to the young man. "I shouldn't be telling you this, she might be upset if I do.." He sighed before continuing, "It's been our secret, so you can't tell a soul. The Overseer will.. well he won't be happy. Down in the reactor level.."

\--

Butch followed the doc's directions after he hastily dropped his bag of things from the clinic at the apartment. Normally, he wouldn't venture this far down in the vault. He had a couple times with the gang, but it gave him the willies, and that one time to find Ivy's Christmas present. He wasn't sure how many nasty radroaches were hiding in the shadows. The thought gave him a chill.

As he walked through another heavy door, he heard the sounds of tiny pings up ahead and knew he was close. He followed the long hallway until he hit the end and rounded the corner.

She was there, just as he was told she would be. Her hands moved fast, pumping the handle of the gun as shot after shot hit the red targets that spun violently. He'd never seen anything like it before. The guards had guns, but they were barely used. If the roaches came, they'd use their batons first.

Ivy's hands and arms were magical and set him in a trance. He must've muttered an impressed sound because she whipped around, BB gun raised and aimed at his forehead. She let her weapon fall to her side when she realized it was him.

"How did you find me?"

"Your pops."

"Figures." She turned her back on him and resumed her shooting.

Butch joined her, standing off to her right as he watched her in awe. Ten more rounds were shot off before the gun clicked empty. She walked to the crates next to them and set the BB leaning against one, taking a swig of her cola and staring at the wall for a moment. She put her drink down and turned around, meeting his eyes.

Fuck, she was so beautiful, even in this dim light. He didn't know how much he needed her until now, being without her for the last couple days.

"God, I missed you so much, Tiny."

She sighed and he welcomed her into his arms. She wrapped hers around him and they both buried into the other's neck. He pulled away from their tight embrace and kissed her, not wasting any time slipping his tongue into her mouth. In Ivy's eagerness she forgot about his injury and ran her hand over his cheek.

Butch broke the kiss and groaned in pain, "Shit!"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she gasped, cupping his face and trying to assess the damage.

"It's fine, I'm fine," he rushed out, returning to her lips as quickly as he left.

She tried mumbling against his mouth but he shushed her and deepened the kiss again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and backed her into the crate behind them. Her BB fell to the ground with a clatter. Neither cared enough to pick it back up.

She was so intoxicating he didn't want to let her go, but he wanted more. More than what they've done in the past. He pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers, staring into her eyes as they both panted. Butch took a deep breath.

"Take off your suit."

She leaned away from him a little, shock crossing her face, "What?"

"Take off your suit. Please."

"Here? Someone could.. could walk around the corner any minute.."

He shrugged off his jacket and held it out to her. "Wear this then. It'll cover you up, up there," he said gesturing to her chest. "Please, Ivy."

She nodded her head quickly, "Yeah. Okay." She hurriedly unzipped her vault suit and pulled her arms out. Butch placed his jacket over her shoulders and she replaced her arms in the leather sleeves. While she did that, he was sliding her suit past her hips and down her thighs. He cursed when he got to her feet.

"Fuckin' boots.."

"Watch it." She kicked them off and the hit the other side of the wall.

She was finally free of her suit and socks and he threw them in the pile with her boots. He stared at her as she stood in just her cotton underwear and bra and his jacket. He definitely liked the way that looked, if the erection in his pants was any evidence. He ran a hand over his mouth.

"What did you have in mind?" Ivy asked coyly.

He met her mouth, tongues swirling, then traveled to her neck and between her breasts. He planted kisses on her stomach then knelt in front of her, continuing down her thigh. A little moan escaped her when he hooked his fingers in her underwear band. He kissed above the band and slowly slid her panties down until she could step out of them. They joined the pile.

He backed her up until she was leaning against a tall stack of boxes and he began running his hands up and down her calves, kissing her thighs as he did so. He looked up and saw her eyes. They were already half-lidded, but glinting in anticipation as well.

"I missed you so much," he murmured against her skin.

"I missed you, Butch. So much."

She was running her hands through his soft hair. He hadn't used any hair product the last few days since all his stuff was still back at home. He did the best he could trying to make it look like it usually did without it.

His hand traced its way up her leg, this time finding her wetness and slipping inside. She let out a grateful moan as he slicked his finger up, adding a second soon after. His hand moved slowly, savoring the way she felt.

He really had missed her. Not just the sex stuff, but her presence. It was like the air around him changed, became fresher and lighter, when she was near him. It didn't scare him as much as he thought it would've. What scared him was thinking about if she ever decided to see him for what everyone thought he was. As if one day she'd wake up and tell him to fuck off, laugh in his face and turn her back on him- leaving him all alone. Whenever those thoughts invaded his brain, he'd push them away, or else they'd start making him physically sick.

Ivy's hips were moving in rhythm with his hand, riding his fingers with her eyes closed. She looked so beautiful with her guard down like this. Exposed and intimate with just him. He needed more. Wanted to taste her. He pressed a kiss to her folds then ran his tongue over her which earned him a gasp. Her fingers clenched in his hair and he pulled back to meet her eyes. They were open again and watching him eagerly.

"You like that?" his voice was low and dripping with desire.

"Fuck, yes.." she half whined.

He smirked and she shuddered. Butch moved forward, wasting no time sliding his tongue against her slit again. Her dark, curly hair tickled his face as he lapped at her. He wrapped his other hand around the back of her leg before realizing his fingers were still inside of her. He got distracted with this new sensation, but quickly resumed pumping in and out.

Her moans above him were becoming more frequent and she was pushing into his face, rubbing herself against his swirling tongue. She was mumbling but he couldn't make out her words, he just heard a lot of 'fucks' and 'oh shit', which made him pretty happy.

His rested his face on her leg when his mouth got tired for a minute before looking up to watch her writhing. He replaced his tongue with his thumb, rubbing circles on her clit. Ivy's breathing became irregular and he knew she was close. She bit her lip and grabbed at fabric on his shoulders, sparing him the pain of ripping out his hair.

She rode out her orgasm, gasping out his name followed by a string of curses. She let go of him and he slipped his fingers out, causing her to shudder once more. As she leaned against the boxes, he unzipped his suit, pulling out his arms and shoving the fabric below his waist.

He was still kneeling on the floor in front of her when he pulled his cock out. He shimmied forward and began running his hand over her glowing skin while the other stroked his hardness. He never knew he could be so turned on, but watching her was like a fucking drug. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close and holding onto her for support. She began running through his hair again as his face rested against her belly. It didn't take long for him to come all over the concrete floor.

This past week was the longest they'd gone without getting each other off since that first time together in her room. He never had a physical want for anybody else. Now that he experienced this bliss with her, she was all he wanted. He vowed he'd do whatever he could to keep her as his without being overbearing or a jerk. They may be young, but he knew that she was it for the rest of his life. He just wished his mother's words didn't hammer into his conscious when he thought about it.

He stood and put himself back in his boxers. He pulled his undershirt off before zipping up as he went and wiping his face on his sleeve. She greeted him with a huge grin and wrapped her arms around his neck. He slid his hands down her hips and remembered she was still mostly naked except for her bra and his jacket.

"As hot as this is," he said, tugging at the her sleeve, "You should probably dress before we get caught. I don't want to have to beat someone's ass for staring at my girl." He whispered the rest in her ear, nibbling at her lobe before she laughed and pulled the leather around her body.

"But it's so comfortable," Ivy said warmly.

"You also don't have pants on, Tiny."

"Hmm, yeah. It is getting a little cold down there," she admitted, gesturing to her bottom half.

He let out a laugh and went to retrieve her clothes and boots. While she dressed quickly, remarking they'd both need a shower, he cleaned up his mess on the floor with his shirt.

"Me first!" He said in a sing-song tone.

She looked at him curiously when he stood back up.

"Your dad didn't tell you?" She shook her head and he continued, "He's letting me stay with you guys. Even offered me his bed."

"Wow.. He must really like you. For some reason," she joked.

"Hey!"

She laughed loudly but he pulled her into a deep kiss, cutting her off. He peppered her face with kisses and cupped her cheeks, staring into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Ivy. I nev-"

She put her fingers to his lips and smiled. "You don't have to apologize."

"But I-"

This time she covered his mouth with her hand, "Would you shut up?" He nodded slowly and she huffed, "Thank you! I care about you, Butch. I was never mad at you. I just wanted to give you space, you didn't need me crowding you. I knew you'd come to me when you were ready. This is still new and I didn't want to screw it up by annoying you and have you tell me to piss off." She felt his mouth turn up under her palm. "What are you smiling about?"

He pulled her hand down, exposing his pearly white teeth. "You're everything I want, V."

Ivy's face burned red as his honest words flowed out easily.

"Aw, babe. You're so _cute_ when you blush." He smirked and she clicked her tongue, poking him in the stomach. He snickered and slung his jacket back on, pulling the collar up and rubbing his face on it. "Yeah, now I walk around knowing you've had this on while you were naked."

She narrowed her eyes, turned her back, and walked over to grab her BB. "Well, that can be the first and last time then,” she called.

He strode over to her and wrapped his arms around her middle, pressing his groin into her rear, "Fuck, please, no. You have _no_ idea what that does to me. I won't be able to concentrate at all now, thinking about you like that."

He was starting to get excited again and she pushed away from him, "Alright, alright there. You keep that think in check," she said, waving her hand at his crotch and chuckling. "It's late and we need to get home." She tucked her gun into a long duffle bag and raised the strap over her shoulder. She met his eyes and looked surprised at what she saw there. "What's wrong?"

"Home?" he asked quietly. He had stopped dead when she uttered the word, remembering the fact that his old home wasn't his anymore. But that he had a new home, with this wonderful person who cared for him, sincerely cared for him.

She just smiled warmly at him and took his hand, leading him out of the dark tunnels and into the lighted corridors above, to the place he'd be sharing with her now.

Butch knew eventually they'd have to deal with the backlash from the events that happened. But for right now, walking hand-in-hand with her, with not a soul in sight, they felt like the only two people in the world.


	16. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11/2/2016 - I REALLY wasn't happy with how this chapter had ended so I rewrote it. Ivy and Butch taking a break didn't mesh and I don't have a reunion story line in my head. It was just shit and not what I wanted, so please re-read if you've already read this chapter. Thank you!

"You gonna go get your stuff today?" Ivy asked him over breakfast the next morning. He gave her a non-committal grunt before shoving another spoonful of cereal in his mouth. Milk dripped down his chin but he wiped it off with the back of his hand. She winced. "Um, I think you need to, Butch. You're.. you're kinda starting to.. smell."

"What are you talking about? I shower every day!" he said, glaring at her.

"You've been wearing the same suit for almost a week. That's what is smelling." She explained and placed her hand on his arm, "But, seriously. If you're gonna be staying here.. You'll need to get your stuff sometime. Better sooner than later."

He sighed and looked down at his bowl. "Yeah, I know. I just don't wanna deal with her." He threw down his spoon, getting droplets of milk on the tabletop and wiping it off with his sleeve. He looked at it then at her. "Okay, maybe you're right. This suit is getting a little dirty."

She raised her eyebrow, "A little?"

"Ha ha ha. Oh, you're _hilarious_ ," he said sarcastically.

She smiled and stuck her tongue out at him. He grabbed his cup of coffee and downed the rest of it.

He sighed again deeply and got up groaning, "I'll be back." He lent down and gave her a quick kiss.

She gathered up their dishes and took them to the sink, washing them out quickly and letting them dry. Next, she went to the couch where Butch ending up passing out this morning when they got back from making up at her secret spot. She smiled to herself while folding up the blanket she threw on him. He had fallen asleep before she had returned with it so she left him be. Thinking about the feeling of him between her legs sent a wave of heat through her and she bit her lip.

She set the folded blanket down on the back of the couch and blinked. She looked over at the dishes on the sink drying then at the door where Butch had exited. It wasn't weird that she was cleaning up after both of them. She was normally a neat person and liked to clean up immediately rather than leave it for later. But having him living here.. It made her feel.. domestic.

Images of her and Butch walking down the aisle, being pregnant, having little ones running around their home, and them growing old together flashed through her mind. Not that she hadn't thought about it before and not that she didn't want that, but she knew that was a long way off. His presence here made those thoughts come a little closer to reality.

She shrugged it off and grabbed the book she was in the middle of reading off the end table. She plopped down on the couch and laid down, resting it on her belly.

She must've been more tired than she realized because she woke with a start a short time later to a loud curse.

"Motherfu-"

Ivy sat up straight, her novel falling to the floor. Butch was fuming, standing there breathing heavily with his fists balled up on his hips. His face relaxed a little when he saw her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were sleeping." He tried to sound as sincere as he could, but he was too angry.

She stood and rubbed her eyes, "What happened?"

"She won't fucking let me in! I tried for like, half an hour! She just kept yelling that I didn't live there anymore so I couldn't come in. Then she started throwing shit at me so I bolted." He was waving his arms around erratically and pacing the apartment.

"Then.. we'll just have to go to the Overseer. That's your stuff, Butch. Your mom can't keep you from your things."

He scoffed, "Yeah, _right_. Like he's gonna help me."

"That's his job. Look, I'll ask my dad to come along. He'll talk to the Overseer reasonably."

Butch slumped into the armchair and dropped his head, "God, I'm such a fucking inconvenience."

She stomped over to him and pushed his shoulder. He looked into her eyes and she pointed her finger at him, "Don't you ever say that. You're not an inconvenience. Don't you dare bring that shit in here because I don't want to hear it! I'll kick your ass if you keep it up, you hear me?"

He wrapped his hand around hers, lowering her hand, and cracked a smile. "Yes, ma'am. You do care about me, huh?"

Her face flushed and she tried pulling away but he tugged her in. She ended up in his lap with his tongue exploring her mouth. He groaned as she did the same. He slid his hand down her hip and thigh and back up to her breast, massaging it gently. She was about to start running her fingers through his hair- something he loved, even though it messed up it up- when the door slid open.

They both jumped up, putting a few feet of space between them as they faced her father.

"Dad, hey." Ivy's cheeks were still flushed pink. She crossed her arms and glanced at Butch, who was leaning against the armchair with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

James' eyes met hers then Butch's. "Hmm. I have the feeling I might regret this arrangement."

Butch's face fell as her dad stared him down. She rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Knock it off, Dad. You're scaring him."

After a moment, James laughed, too. Butch's jaw dropped and he looked like he was going to pass out.

"I'm just joking, son. But seriously, remember: be safe and please, lock your door if you're gonna.. you know."

She watched Butch sink into the chair, still recovering. "I think you gave him a heart attack."

James turned from the table where he sat his medical bag down and was smiling, "Good thing I'm a doctor, huh?"

"That's- that's hilarious, " Butch dead panned.

The Baileys had a good laugh before James walked over to him and leaned down, "Just wanted to check on you this morning, Butch. Your coloring looks excellent today. You heal very well."

"Yeah, well. As much as I'm in the clinic, it's no wonder, huh?"

That earned him a chuckle from the doctor, "Yes, I agree. Do you think you need another stimpak or dose of Med-X? Any pain this morning?" He was feeling the bones in Butch's face which he seemed happy with, nodding as he went along.

"No pain, doc. I should be fine without anything."

"Dad.. we need a favor." Ivy said, stepping over to them. He stood and raised an eyebrow at her. She glanced at Butch and he gave her a small nod to continue. "Butch's mom won't let him in the apartment to get his stuff. She just kept yelling at him and then started throwing stuff at him."

James looked back at the young man, "Were you injured?"

Butch stood, he had a few inches on the doctor but not by much. "Nah , doc. She didn't get me. We- well, Ivy said about going to the Overseer and thought you'd be able to help with him? Gettin' him to get me in there without getting stuff thrown at me?" He cracked a half smile.

"Of course. I'd be happy to come along. I have time now. Unless you two have something else to do?"

"Ugh, seriously, Dad? Don't be a dork." Ivy rolled her eyes again at her father's smirk. She and Butch definitely needed to cool it in the living area or else suffer the embarrassment of her dad's taunts. "Can we go already?" She began walking out the door before the other two could comment. 

\--

She wanted to punch that stupid, smug look off the Overseer's face when her dad finished his spiel. She also kept ahold of Butch so he wouldn't lunge at Mr. Almodovar or bolt out of the room, knowing this was the last thing he wanted to be doing- asking this jerk for help.

Mr. Almodovar didn't outright laugh but he might as well have. The guard behind him wasn't as merciful, chuckling to himself every few moments. The Overseer eventually agreed and sent two officers along with them.

"Let's do this." Butch said, breaking the silence when they arrived at the door.

Luckily, Officer Gomez was there. He was probably the only compassionate guard in the vault. The other was O'Brian. He could be vicious and unrelenting.  Although she was angry and upset with Ms. DeLoria, she didn't want it to escalate to violence. Ivy just hoped the officers' company would make her comply and let them get Butch's stuff out quickly and quietly.

His mom put up a fuss initially but sobered up once O'Brian pulled his baton out. She slunk into an old chair and glared at the trio hefting boxes out of her son's room. It took them only two trips to drop everything in his new living room to sort out later.

Once the officers left and returned to their patrols, Butch was the last to leave. Ivy waited in to hall as he looked back at his mother, sitting hunched over in the peeling chair. She refused to meet his eyes. She huffed and stalked over to a kitchen cabinet, pulling out a bottle of bourbon. She knew that would get him to go as she gulped down the liquor. He just shook his head in defeat and strode out the door, Ivy following in tow.

Her father was waiting outside the apartment. She heard a loud crash come from the living room. A worried look passed over her face.

"I have to get back to the clinic, sweetheart. I.. think you two should be alone. He needs you." James let his shoulders sag. "Butch's mother has left him all alone. His emotions are all over the place." She glanced warily at the door as he went on, "Honestly, I didn't understand what was all this was between you two at first. But you seem to be the only one who gets him."

She shifted her weight, still holding a box full of Butch's clothes. "It's a lot of pressure.. to be, you know, all somebody has. I don't know.. Is that me?" She met her father's eyes, waiting for him to tell her what to do.

"I know. I know it's overwhelming, Ivy. You two were still fighting just months ago, now you're getting serious and he's going to be living with us. He's going to look to you and me for guidance and acceptance. To help him through his bad days and be patient with him. It's not just learning about the Butch you didn't know.. New things are going to be revealed about you, too. You asked if that was you? I think it is, my daughter. More than you realize."

He pulled her into a one-armed hug and cradled her face with his other hand. He was right. Of course he was. He was so wise and practical. He said the right things every time she needed him to. Even though he believed in her, it was going to take a little more than that to make her believe. Being the only thing her boyfriend had to lean on scared her to death. Amata was the only other person that had to rely on her and vice versa. They were practically sisters growing up, but now she had Freddie and Ivy had Butch. She wondered if her friend had to deal with these feelings, too. Probably not because Freddie's mom wasn't an angry alcoholic.

James let her go and gave her a reassuring smile which she returned until he turned his back to leave for the clinic.

She took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves and walked over to the doorway. Butch was standing off to her right staring at the lit up picture on the wall of a sailboat on the ocean. She noticed an open brown bottle in his hand as she set the box she was holding on the table next to the others.

"Where do you think they're sailin' to?" he asked quietly.

"Far away from here." Her voice was full of wanderlust for a moment, thinking about what the world above was like. She thought about that often. Escaping from the vault and traveling across what was left after the war. She never told anyone that before though for fear of what the consequences would be. "You plan on getting drunk at 10 in the morning?"

"Get off my case," he mumbled, laying down on the couch as he took another gulp.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Look, the last thing I want right now is a lecture. I just want to drink in peace. You wanna stay? Here-" He thrust the bottle out at her. She met his icy glare with her own.

"I don't believe this. You're gonna do what you always do and drink away your problems instead of talking about it?" She was growing furious and crossed her arms across her chest to keep from waving them around wildly.

It was evident Ivy wasn't going to partake with him so he drank her share. "Ah. Yup, that's exactly it."

"Have fun, " she scoffed and left him alone in the apartment.

\--

She was fuming so hard that she didn't even realize where she was walking. Her footsteps slapped angrily against the concrete floor. Up and down flights of stairs and across the grated walkways. Ivy didn't know why she let it get to her. In all the time they'd been spending together lately he hadn't acted this way. Like his old self. His angry, defensive, irritating self. She didn't want to be angry with him, but the fact that he shut himself up instead of talking.. They still had a long way to go.

She was slightly out of breath and slightly less irritated when she stopped to lean on the wall in front of the common room. The time on her pip-boy read a little after 11 am, which meant she was pacing around the vault for an hour. She decided to head in and pop a movie in so she could rest her legs. Only.. there was already one playing. And the lights were dimmer than they were supposed to be.

Glancing around the room, she spotted two dark figures moving against one another. Ivy slowly brought up the lights so she could make out who was occupying the space. What she saw shocked her. It was Paul.. and Amata. Their mouths sloppily meeting and hands exploring the other's bodies.

She didn't understand. Paul was with Susie.. and Amata and Freddie.. She always had a hunch that Amata liked Paul. Sometimes she thought she noticed him staring at Amata, too. But this?

She coughed to make her presence known and the two stood and jumped away from each other as she brought the lights the rest of the way up.

"Ivy!" Amata smoothed her mussed up hair down. All Ivy could do was stare at them in disbelief. "This isn't what it looks like."

"Um, it looks like you guys were making out hardcore."

"Uh.."

Ivy crossed her arms as words starting spewing out of her mouth, "You're lucky it was me that found you guys. I don't care what you do, honestly. But you should be more discreet about it. Making out in a public room, with the door wide open no less, isn't very smart. And maybe it's none of my business, but it's kind of low to cheat. If you like each other, you need to break up with Susie and Freddie, not string them along like fools." She wasn't vicious. She was matter-of-factly. A twinge of regret hit her when their faces turned guilty, but she pushed it aside. The rage from this morning with Butch's mom and him found an outlet with the two in front of her.

They stood there awkwardly for a few moments before Amata checked the time.

"You know what? I forgot I gotta go meet my dad.. For lunch. Um, so talk you guys later."

Her friend rushed out of the room. Ivy sunk into the nearest chair and buried her face in her hands.

"You okay?" Paul asked uncertainly.

Her reply was muffled, earning a 'huh?' from him. She lowered her hands. "I said, I didn't mean to freak out on you."

"Yeah, I figured. Got anything to do with cleaning out Butch's stuff this morning?"

She chuckled,  not at all shocked that the news spread that fast. If there was one thing the guards did well, it was gossiping. Not like they had much else to do.

She leaned against the back of the chair, "Not just that.. Butch, he.. he's getting drunk- or is drunk- I dunno, I walked out. I thought he'd want to talk instead.. I thought that we.." She looked away as she trailed off.

Paul pulled a chair over with its back to her and sat down. "Look I ain't gonna lie. You two together.. You're pretty great. Ya know, from what I've noticed. But this is how he's dealt with shit for a long time. I think he's still getting used to the fact that he's got somebody."

She met his eyes with a shrug, "I don't know how to deal with this."

"You're a really great person, you know that?"

"Thanks," she muttered.

"No.. really, Ivy. You've always been a good person. I think if anyone can help Butch.. It's you. As his best friend, I've already noticed him changin'. For the better. He may be a stubborn jackass, but he cares about you. Just gotta give him time."

She half-smiled, "Thank you. Sorry I snapped."

"It's cool. I think we deserved it."

"Yeah, what the hell?"

It was his turn to shrug, "No clue, man. She was just watching the movie alone so I joined her- no intention of that happening. Next I knew.. well, ya know."

"You guys like each other?" she asked, peering at him.

His cheeks grew red, "Maybe.. I dunno. I mean, it wasn't so bad during the acting assignment. Oh, god." His eyes grew wide at his revelation and he hid behind a hand.

Ivy giggled, "You guys would be cute together."

"Really?" he asked excitedly then clamped a hand over his mouth, face growing more red.

She laughed harder and he joined in. It was nice talking with Paul. He wasn't bad at all, it was just putting up a front. Defiant and cool. But she knew he was a kind person and she was glad he didn't hate her like Wally did. She didn't think he hated anyone.

"What the fuck, Paul?"

Their laughter died as Susie's voice rang through the room. The two didn't say anything as they looked over at her standing in the doorway with her hands planted on her hips.

"What are you doing talking to her?"

His face grew irritated, "Nothin'. We were just talking."

"I don't want you talking to her."

He scoffed, "You ain't the boss of me, Susie."

"Excuse me? Do you want me to tell Wally about this?" she asked, waving a finger annoyingly in their direction.

"Tell him what? That I'm having a fucking conversation?" He took a deep breath, then got up out of his seat. "Later, Ivy," he said through gritted teeth as he stalked out, leaving Susie staring at her through narrowed eyes.

She huffed and spun on her heel. Ivy rolled her eyes at the empty doorway, slouching down in her chair. She debated popping in a different movie until she heard arguing out in the atrium.

Ducking her head out the door into the large room, she scanned the area. She didn't see anything but could still hear heated words being exchanged. She started walking in the direction of the voices. She found Chief Officer Hannon and Butch too close to each others' faces at the bottom of a staircase. He had Butch by the arm and was threatening to lock him up in a cell. Ivy hurried over quickly.

"Can't fuckin' touch me, man!" Butch was trying to struggle out of the older man's grasp.

"I can do what I want, you little bastard."

"Please, sir!" Paul's dad whipped his head to stare her down. She wrapped her hand around Butch's other arm, "Please, let me take him home."

"Your little boyfriend is stumbling around the vault drunk, Ms. Bailey! Nothing a little time in lock-up won't fix," he growled, tightening his fingers around Butch's elbow, causing him to wince.

"Sir, please. It won't happen again. Just let me take him home. I'll keep an eye on him." She glanced at Butch, but he was still glaring at the officer.

Hannon's lip curled up in a predatory sneer. He shoved Butch away and he stumbled into the wall, dragging her along. "Good thing your girlie was here to save you, huh? A drunk just like your mother."

"Fuck you, man!" Butch yelled at the man's back as he barked out a laugh and walked away.

Ivy had a hold on the front of Butch's jacket so he wouldn't go after him. "Are you crazy?" she hissed.

"Maybe.." he muttered.

"Come on." She lifted his arm and draped it over her shoulder, sliding her own arm around his waist. It was more for guidance than support. He was able to stand by himself, luckily, although he was still staggering around.

She led him up the stairs and toward home. The journey was quiet, with occasional mumbles from him. She was focused on steering him and making sure they didn't crash into the walls.

Once back at the apartment, she deposited him on the couch. She rolled her shoulder and rubbed it. His head lolled back against the top of the cushions.

She sighed, "What the hell were you thinking, Butch?"

He took a deep breath in and slowly raised his head to focus on her. "I was juss.. just tryna find you."

The bottle of whiskey he was chugging was sitting on the coffee table. She lifted it up to inspect it. It was half gone.

"I wasn't even gone for that long.. How did you manage to drink all this?"

He shrugged his shoulders and laughed. Then the blood drained from his face and he looked around frantically, "I'm gonna throw up.."

He scrambled off the couch and ran into the bathroom, shutting the door quickly behind him. Retching sounds followed. She knew he needed to get it out of his system so she sat and waited. A few minutes later, he quieted down.

Ivy walked over and knocked softly on the door, "Can I come in?"

A low moan greeted her. She took that as a yes and entered. The smell of sick hit her nose and she scrunched it up. Butch was lying with his face on the rim of the toilet. She knelt down to him.

"You done?"

"For now.." he murmured.

"Can you stand?" He nodded slowly and she returned him to the couch. She grabbed a can of water from the cupboard in the kitchen and poured it into a cup along with a wet rag.

"Sip this, but don't chug it or you'll be back in the bathroom."

He took the water from her and swished it around in his mouth before swallowing. She sat next to him on the couch and wiped his mouth. She folded the rag up and placed it on his forehead as he rested his head back.

She sighed as she set his cup on the table, fiddling with the cuff of her suit in silence for a moment. "I'm not doing this again."

She was staring at the floor and felt him shift his head up to look at her, holding the cloth in his hand. She could feel his eyes bearing down on her back. 

"This isn't going to be my life. I don't want to take care of a drunk."

The air was heavy after she said the words. She was holding her breath, waiting for the backlash.

"That ain't what I am," he said with traces of hurt and anger in his voice.

She turned to meet his gaze. "What the hell do you call this then?"

He threw the rag on the table, "In case you haven't noticed.. I've been going through some shit."

"That's no excuse! I'm here and there are other ways to deal with things. We can talk- you can tell me anything."

He scoffed, turning his steely blue eyes on her, "I just wanted to forget my fucking problems. Ya know, my mother kicking me out on my ass?  Is that too much to ask?"

This was the last thing Ivy wanted- more fighting. She didn't want to open up his recent wounds, didn't want to talk about what his mother did while they were having an argument. She saw from afar the effects of taking care of an alcoholic. How bruised and broken Butch was emotionally. She didn't want to have a relationship built on her taking care of him while he spiraled into a dark oblivion.

"I understand, I do. But I.." She bit her lip, suddenly nervous as he stared at her intensely, "I care about you, Butch. Our relationship can't revolve around you getting blitzed whenever you don't want to deal with something. Who's to stop you next time? I don't want to see you thrown in a cell or.. beaten.." She cringed at the word. "You just need help getting through. Without liquor. You need to face your problems and.."

He slammed his hand down on the coffee table and stood , "I don't know how to face this shit. This-" he waved his hands around, "-this is how I deal with it. Get drunk, forget things. I didn't have nobody to talk to. Now you just expect me to change?"

"Change for the better, Butch. This shit you're doing is toxic, it's dangerous!"

"Ugh! You aren't sayin' anything I haven't heard before! God, it's like a broken record in this place."

Ivy shook her head and ran her hand through her dark hair. "How did we start arguing?"

"Because you and everyone else think that I'm just some drunk like my mom! That I'm just some stupid, no-good, fucked up delinquent."

"I do not." She was on her feet now, each standing at opposite sides of the sofa.

He scoffed, "You did before we were together! What, that just go away once you kissed me?"

"That's not fair. You can't judge me on what I thought before. We weren't the same. And no. What I thought went away once you started opening up to me and showing me who you were under the façade. I like you the way you are, I just.." She took two steps toward him, still leaving distance between them and inhaled deeply, "I know that you can be.. different."

He crossed his arms and furrowed his brows, "You just said you liked me the way I am. Why are you trying to change me?"

She sighed, irritated that she was struggling to find the right words. "I'm not, I swear. I.." She glanced around the room to gather her thoughts, fingers twisting around each other. She met his gaze again. There was a calm under the anger, not impatient like she expected. He was actually listening, waiting for her to continue. "I'm trying to get you to see that you can- You don't have to belittle yourself. You're smart and.. and loyal and fun. You're wonderful and romantic." His face and shoulders relaxed as she continued, "And you can show that side of you to people. You can make them see that you're not what they think. But you know what..? Fuck what everybody thinks."

His arms fell to his sides, " _What?_ "

Her face lit up, cheeks growing red, "Fuck everyone else. Fuck the Overseer. Fuck your mom. Fuck the guards. I know who you are. You don't need to prove anything to anyone. So, fuck 'em. All I want is for you to see it for yourself and.. and fuckin' be good to yourself. That's all."

She realized that they need to be living for themselves and nobody else. Who cares what the other close-minded assholes in the vault thought. As long as they were happy with who they were.

She was about to go to her room and leave him alone, but he closed his arms around her in one stride. She was barely able to bring her hands up to touch his sides as they were pinned under him.

"I'm sorry, Ivy." His face was buried in her shoulder so his apology was muffled, but she could still make it out.

She smiled and tapped lightly on his waist, "Butch.. I can't move."

He stepped back, keeping his hands on her shoulders, "Sorry.. I'm sorry for everything.. Just, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist which he returned, "I'm sorry, too. I only want you to be happy."

"You make me happy."

"Something I'd never thought I'd hear you say," she laughed.

He pulled back and scowled at her, "C'mon.."

"Hmm. But really.. You need to be happy with yourself. You can be. Without me."

Butch stroked the pad of his thumb down her cheek, "But I don't want to be without you."

Her breath caught. His voice was raw and honest. She could see the how much he cared for her. It was real, and she felt the same.

"Happiness starts with yourself."

"And ends with you," he added.

"Butch.."

"I know, I know. I'll try," he said as he ran his fingers through her hair, giving her a soft kiss.

"And if you need to drink, try to wait for me. I want to make sure you're okay and not going overboard. I need to keep you safe."

"Ah, you're too good to me, Tiny. How did I ever get to deserve you?"

They squeezed each other tightly and Ivy inhaled his now regularly familiar smell that made her feel calm and comfortable.

"Never thought I'd hear you say 'fuck the Overseer', or 'fuck everyone'," he said with a laugh.

Her fingers glided through his soft hair, across his ear lobes, and down his neck. "We don't need them."

"I'm never letting you go," he whispered.


	17. Impromptu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, we're back here! I really hope everyone had an excellent holiday and is ready for the new year. I missed my vault children so this chapter is Ivy and Butch spending some time together and me getting back into the swing of things. I missed you all and can't wait to start writing more! Hope you enjoy this one :)

Butch returned to class on Monday along with an armed guard who stayed the whole week. Mr. Brotch explained an officer would be there everyday to keep any more fights from breaking out. The second week a guard stopped by a few times a day to check in and then barely showed up after that, seemingly satisfied that the students were behaving well.

When he and Ivy showed up to the classroom together holding hands that first day, they were greeted with glares from Susie and Wally. Mr. Brotch switched Amata's seat in the first row with Wally's in the back. She was now sitting in front of Paul. He gave her a small smile which she returned. Amata caught Ivy's eye and blushed, still embarrassed from being caught in the recreation room with him. The girls hadn't talked about what happened. They hadn't talked about much of anything lately, with everything that was going on with Butch. Ivy made a mental note to spend some time with her.

Butch and Ivy's seats were changed as well, the goal keeping Wally and him as far away from each other as possible. Butch took advantage with his new spot behind her; blowing the hair on the back of her neck, tickling her earlobe with his pencil eraser. She giggled of course, but was glad she was always sitting behind him. She never would've been able to get through school with him annoying her back there.

Though it seemed like Butch and Wally were no longer speaking, they both still donned their Tunnel Snakes jacket. It raised the murmur of who was really in charge and if a fight of ownership was on the horizon. Or if eventually the boys would just stop wearing the jackets altogether and fizzle out their gang once school ended.

\--

In the middle of his second week back, Stevie Mack showed up at the end of class to escort Butch to the Overseer.

"What now?" he asked gruffly.

"The Overseer wants to see you."

"But I didn't do nothin'!" Butch exclaimed, tearing his arm out of Stevie's grip.

"Are we going to have to do this the hard way, DeLoria? Let's go."

Ivy was watching with worry, but Butch gave her a smirk and said, "Catch ya later, babe."

She smiled instinctively and watched him go, not realizing everyone was now staring at her because Butch DeLoria just called her 'babe'. Normally, she'd be blushing with embarrassment, but it was getting easier to not care what everyone else thought. 

As she was gathering up her books she caught Susie's eye, who was glaring daggers at her.

Ivy rolled her eyes and sighed, "Don't you think it's time you got over him, Sus?"

The girl's mouth dropped open and a strangled squeak escaped from her. Paul slammed his fist down on his textbook and began laughing uncontrollably, which cause Amata to start giggling, too.

Ivy smirked, happy with the burn she inflicted on the other girl. She'd had enough of the childish behavior Susie was still engaging in. They were practically adults and Ivy didn't worry anymore if she hurt anyone's feelings. She gathered her things and strutted out of the classroom.

\--

Awhile later, she was sitting at her desk in the clinic. Her work was finished, for school and the busy work for her father. On her workspace laid an old medical scanner, stripped down to the foundation and parts neatly arranged in order. She didn't have a manual but found an old one for a portable radio which was helping her a bit. She needed something to keep her mind engaged, plus it was a new challenge for her.

The door to the clinic hissed open. She set down a small screwdriver and rolled her seat over to greet the visitor, but nobody was there.

"Hello?" she called. She got up and walked to the door, looking left and right. Still, no sign of anyone. She pressed the door button open and looked out but the hallway was dead empty. Closing the door, she turned around and called out again. Her voice reverberated off the cold walls. She shrugged, chalked it up to someone playing a trick or the door malfunctioning.

She was halfway back to her desk when she heard a clatter off to her right behind one of the dividers.

"Alright, who's there?" she asked, her heart skipping a beat. When there was no answer, she went to investigate and found a tray with tools scattered all over the floor. She groaned and began cleaning them up, irritated that they'd need to be cleaned again. Standing, she glanced down at the exam bed and saw a napkin with a crude drawing of a rose on it that she didn't notice before she knelt down.

As she picked it up, hands grabbed her waist and spun her around, lips crashing into hers. She reached up and pulled a tuft of hair belonging to the other set of lips. The intruder released her and stumbled back.

"Ouch, hey! Ya messed up my hair, baby doll!"

Ivy rolled her eyes as Butch smoothed his hair back. "You're lucky that's all you got, coming in here and sneaking up on me."

"Just wanted to surprise you, darlin'."

"With this?" she asked, smiling and holding up the napkin.

He grinned almost violently, "You like that, do ya?"

"It's charming, but don't think that gets you out of cleaning the mess you made with these tools."

" _Anything_ for you," he said, taking her by the hand and kissing her sweetly this time.

The taste of Nuka-Cola welcomed her as their tongues danced together. She was grateful it wasn't cigarettes. He was smoking less lately and drinking more soda pop. She knew from reading about addictions he needed something to replace what he was missing, now that he was consuming less alcohol and cigarettes.

Her thoughts were disrupted when he lifted her onto the bed and wrapped her legs around him, grinding his hard-on into her.

She groaned into his mouth, but pulled away. "We can't, Butch. My dad will be back soon."

"Ivy, that man goes to get his dinner at the same time every night. He may not keep track a schedule any other time, but you can count on that. He'll be gone for at least another twenty minutes. _Plenty_ of time for some mischief," he said seductively, nibbling on her ear lobe.

She swallowed hard. "Isn't that a little _too_ much time for you?" She was trying her hardest to wound his ego so he'd curb himself. Not that she didn't want this, but they were getting more sloppy, getting caught a few times too many in public places. She didn't want to add her workplace to that list.

He wasn't swayed though. "I can't help how much you turn me on, Tiny."

She whined and bit her lip, feeling his trail down her neck and her jumpsuit being unzipped. His fingers ghosted down her throat and chest.

"Forget something this morning?" he chuckled.

She blushed. He was referring to the lack of an undershirt that she wasn't wearing today. She was bare under her suit excluding her bra, which was cause for trouble.

He slipped her sleeve down over her shoulder, giving him a perfect opening to her collarbone- a favorite spot of his to leave his love marks on her ever since that first time in the library. Heat was pooling in her stomach and she was already wet, but she wasn't in a position to have him slip his agile fingers into her sitting up on the exam bed.

Ivy realized he was close when the sucking stopped on her skin and his breathing became shallow. He wrapped his arm tightly around her with the other digging into the fabric on the bed next to her. He was rocking against her quickly, rubbing his cock up and down her clit. This was another of his favorite things, making sure she would get off too. She reciprocated his movement while running her hand through his hair. She snaked her other hand under his jacket and grabbed at the back of his suit, trying to get him closer to her, which she wasn't sure was possible.

Then waves of bliss enveloped her. Barely aware that they were still in the clinic, she buried her face in his neck, gasping loudly and clenching her eyes shut until she saw stars. Butch followed suit as she was coming down from her ecstasy, burying his face as well to muffle his groans. His fingers were digging into her hips, it wasn't be the first time he left bruises on her from holding on too tight as he came.

She let go of his vault suit and hugged him tightly, giving him some support as they regained their balance and breath. His hands relaxed and ran up her back making her shiver. She was so content she would've fallen asleep right there had he not cleared his throat, but he didn't say anything so she chuckled and pulled away.

"Hmm," she said, checking her pip-boy clock, "Still thirteen minutes left, sweetheart."

"Funny. Though I did last longer than you." He smirked at her, playing with the soft, brown hair flowing past her shoulders.

"Not by much." She sighed, letting her head fall to the side, "I assume that's not the reason you came to visit me?"

"Nah, that was just icing on the cake." Ivy raised her eyebrow at him. "I got the best news from the Overseer."

She couldn't help but burst out laughing, "'Best news'? 'Overseer'? Uh.. I don't think those words go together, Butch."

He let out a laugh and laced their fingers together, staring excitedly into her eyes, "V, I get to start working in the barber shop tomorrow!"

"Wow, really? I guess, yeah. I mean, school's done in two months. Makes sense."

His face fell a little when she didn't react as excited as he was. It made her tingle inside when he got like this, knowing someone cared so much about her and wanted to share his amazing news with her.

She smiled lovingly at him and cupped his cheek, "That's fantastic news, Butch. I'm so happy for you."

There was his thousand watt smile, the one that she only started seeing recently. The one that showed her he felt accomplished and looking forward to the future. It was a long way from a few months ago when all he wanted was to get trashed and beat people up. It worried her a bit that this good side of him would fade and he'd slip back to being a jerk, but she kept those thoughts tucked in the farthest corner of her mind.

She moved her hand to his damp forehead, wiping the sweat and hair off his face. "You need a shower."

"So do you. Wanna join me?"

Her cheeks tinged pink. "W-what?"

"I'm just playin', babe. We'd never get clean if we did that," he chuckled and winked at her.

She blushed harder. Even though he'd had his hands and mouth all over her, she tried not to think about sex yet. She wanted to, of course, but that intimate act was something that she needed time with. They'd only been together two months. Again, the nagging feelings about Butch resurfaced. She didn't want to give herself to him and get burned. She hated having those doubts. She wondered, though he joked about it, both being virgins, if he felt the same as her. That needing for more time with each other first. 

Yeah, they were fooling around, but that was just fun. She felt confident and content just going as far as they had. He wasn't pushy, which surprised her. They were just going with the flow.

He waved his hand in her face, "Yoo-hoo, anyone there?"

"Sorry.."

"Get lost there?" he asked.

She nodded, "We better clean up." She hopped off the bed and went to grab the tray of tools, but he pulled her back by the wrist.

"Hey, baciami." She smiled and obliged his request, giving him a tender kiss. "I'll get that."

He set the tools in the sink just as James was walking through the door of the clinic. Butch quickly shrugged off his jacket and held it in front of him, hiding the wet spot on the front of his suit.

The doctor looked slightly annoyed at a clipboard and didn't notice them leaning against the counter.

"Hey, Dad."

He looked up and squinted at them. "Oh. Hello, Butch. Ivy, did any patients come in?" She shook her head and he sighed, returning to peer at his papers. "You two can go home then."

She glanced at Butch, "But Dad, I still have an hour left on my shift."

"It's fine. No need to waste your time here. Good night." James disappeared into his office.

"What was that?" Butch inquired.

She shrugged, picked up her books, and began walking to the door, "Dunno, but if he says I can go, I'm goin'."

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"I learned if he's in a mood like that, to leave him alone. The man may be a gentle soul but you don't want to annoy him when he's working," she called.

"You waited until now to tell me that!?" he asked as he ran to catch up with her, leaving her cackling out of the clinic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baciami - (italian) [ba-cha-mee] means kiss me ;)


	18. Nose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! I'm back, got a new computer, and a new chapter. It's short but I have more coming. Enjoy! I missed my little sweet rolls :)

Butch yawned loudly and obnoxiously next to her.

"Poor baby working too hard?" she quipped as they followed Amata and Freddie out of the classroom for lunch.

It'd been a week since he started at the salon; staying late and learning the ins and outs from Mary Holden. She was all too glad that he was taking over. She worked during the day teaching the small class of the younger children, there were about half the size of the older students, and worked a few nights in the salon. There were so few inhabitants of the vault, most doubled up on jobs. Now that their class was graduating the workload would be spread out more, though still tight.

Mary would finally have her evenings free since the Overseer let Butch start working. He was happy he was earning his own ration coupons, but he was still getting used to going to school, work, then back home to study so he could graduate. Ivy was impressed nonetheless.

"Dunno how you been doing it for the past two years," he groaned.

She had been "interning" with her father for quite some time. It was more her lurking around and watching him with the patients, studying his medical texts, and reading the charts that weren't too personal. She didn't realize just _how_ long it'd been.

She shrugged. Butch started talking about what Mary was showing him tonight, but the tone coming from Amata and Freddie caught her attention. Their voices were quiet so she strained to hear.

"-just can't deal with it anymore, Freddie. If you're that depressed, go get some meds from the doctor. But I can't handle taking care of you and trying to make you happy."

Ivy glanced at Butch who was listening now, too.

"Give me a break, Amata. Why don't you just say the truth? We're over 'cause you and Paul have been sneaking around behind my back."

"What are you talking about?"

"I may not be the smartest, but I'm able to follow someone when they're acting suspicious and find out you're hooking up with him." They had stopped outside the diner; Ivy and Butch standing a few feet away watching the scene in front of them unfold in surprise.

"You're following me around?!"

"I can only buy your excuses for so long."

"Well, if you knew, why didn't you break it off and spare both of us?"

It made Ivy uncomfortable how cold her friend was being about this whole thing.

"It shouldn't be put on my shoulders to do something you're too scared to do!" Amata's face darkened. "You're a coward and a _liar_. You're selfish and just.. just a bitch!" Freddie shouted.

That stung Amata deep. She hastily swiped a tear from her cheek as a voice floated down the hall.

"Yo, people! What's all the yelling?"

Ivy and Butch moved back against the wall to make room for Paul, their heads swiveling from him to the other pair. Paul's brows knitted together in confusion when he noticed Amata's blotched cheeks.

"What's goin' on? What'd you do to her?"

Freddie let out a shallow laugh, "What did _I_ do to _her_?" His voice was oddly steady. "It wasn't enough you had Susie. huh? You needed to go after  Amata, too? You were supposed to be my friend."

Paul sighed heavily, realizing the beans were spilled about the two of them. He held his hands out to the side as a show of peace, "It just happened, Freddie. I'm sorry. I am." He let his arms fall, "We were gonna tell everyone, I swear. Things happened so fast, we didn't-"

Freddie's fist connected with Paul's face. He must've put everything he had into that punch because they both fell to the floor. Blood was spilling down the front of Paul's suit. Butch moved quickly; grabbing Freddie around the waist as he started to straddle Paul, his fist looking for another meeting. Ivy knelt down, ignoring his shouts of pain as she squeezed the bridge of Paul's nose.

"Woah, woah. Easy, Fred-man."

Freddie shook Butch off, clenching his fists as he shot glares to every one of them. He let out a breath of air and started backing away slowly, disappearing down an adjacent hallway.

Ivy sighed deeply, "You boys. Why always the nose? Amata, go grab some napkins." She was checking the flow of blood, which was still coming out in a steady stream, when she glanced up at her friend. Amata was standing against the wall, arms wrapped tightly around herself, and eyes blank. "'Mata! Go get some napkins!"

Her eyes snapped to Ivy's face, then the blood all down Paul's front. She tried stuttering out words, but nothing came. She gave them a wide berth as she circled around and ran off in the opposite direction as Freddie.

Ivy watched her go, dumbfounded. "What the fuck," she said slowly.

"What the fuck is right," Paul muttered, managing to cause another gush of blood.

"Pressure!" Ivy snapped.

He replaced his fingers, pinching his nose as Butch grabbed his other arm and helped him up. "You didn't tell me about this?" Butch hissed at him.

Paul wiped the red liquid off his lips, able to talk slowly. "It really did just.. sorta happen. Before we knew it, we were so far in, it-it.. We were both afraid to come clean." He glanced at Ivy, who forced a smile and gave him a reassuring squeeze on his arm.

"It's okay, it was a mistake," she whispered.

Butch narrowed his eyes at her, grabbing her stiffly by the shoulder, "Did you know about this?"

She shoved him off easily. "Only for about two weeks. Since the day we fought."

"And you didn't tell me?"

She scoffed, "It wasn't my business to tell. Plus I've been busy. It's not my top priority to run to with every piece of gossip I hear."

"He's my best friend," Butch said, pointing roughly in Paul's direction.

Ivy was growing irritated, her voice raised, "Then take it up with him, DeLoria. Amata's my best friend, but you don't see me putting the blame on Paul for not telling me they were running around together. I could care less what they do. And you have no reason to be angry with me."

"Are you keeping anything else from me?"

"Anymore information about other people's lives? No, sorry."

Paul stepped in between them, cutting Butch off from continuing their argument. "Okay, okay, guys. Look, man. It ain't her fault. She found out by accident. It's done with. The cat's outta the bag and there ain't no reason to take it out on her."

He offered her a half smile as she placed an arm on his back.

"Where are you going?" Butch growled.

She let out one final exasperated sigh, "To take Paul to the clinic and fix his nose since everyone else abandoned him. Is that okay with you?" She didn't wait for him to reply, turning sharply to lead Paul away.

\--

It didn't take long to clean up and set Paul's nose. Ivy did it herself, it was pointless to bother her father, who was shutup in his office 'doing a private experiment', Jonas told her. She and Paul didn't exchange a lot of words, mostly just medical talk.

They walked back to class together, in silence, only earning them a nod from Mr. Brotch who had no doubt heard what happened. Freddie and Amata hadn't returned, their chairs reflecting empty in the room.

When they were dismissed, Ivy left promptly, ignoring Butch's presence just as she had done when she came back from the clinic with Paul. She headed over to the diner, her stomach growling the whole way from skipping lunch, having not eaten since breakfast. She grabbed a sandwich, an apple, some carrot sticks, and a coffee. She threw down a ration coupon on the counter. Andy picked it up after her as she turned to survey the room. She walked over to the corner where she and Amata usually tucked themselves away and was surprised to find her friend. She was huddled in the corner, chin atop her hands which were laid on the tabletop and a half-drunk cup of cold coffee next to her.

"Can I sit?" Ivy asked, standing next to the table.

Amata nodded as she sat, unwrapped her sandwich, and took a few bites. She washed it down with the lukewarm coffee. They sat in silence for a couple minutes while Ivy ate, the diner being otherwise empty besides them, which was a rare thing. When she was adequately full, she finally turned to Amata, "So."

Amata sighed and sat up, focusing on a particular freckle on her arm. "Dunno where to start," she mumbled.

Ivy cleared her throat gently, "How about.. I've missed you, 'Mata."

She could her friend's eyes welling up as she whispered back, "I missed you, too."

Ivy reached her hand out, which Amata took, and squeezed. Amata sniffled and wiped at her eyes before meeting Ivy's. "I'm so sorry about earlier."

Ivy shook her head, "You were in shock."

"I didn't expect Freddie to say all that. He's never been the type to speak up about anything. To tell me he knew about me c-cheating.." Her voice faltered at the last word.

"You didn't mean to, I believe that. You can't help you found a connection with another person. It just.. wasn't handled right. But you know that and I'm not here to lecture you." Ivy's voice was soft and truthful. She knew her friend was a good person. Amata and Paul just got caught in a shitty situation.

"I know, I know," Amata murmured, sinking in the booth. "I do care about Freddie, but I don't love him anymore. Not like that. Maybe if things were different with him. He started working, in Sanitation, last month. He was training so much, I never saw him. Then when he wasn't, he would sleep all day."

Ivy zoned out as her friend continued on, her thoughts beginning to race. Would she tire of Butch the same way? Or worse; would he get tired of waiting around for her? The life of a doctor was hard. She saw that having one for a father. Long hours, taking work home, being on call all the time. Would he find someone else to fill the void in her absence as Amata did?

"Have you felt that way, Ivy?"

She focused back on Amata's voice, brows raised.

Amata's eyes were boring in to hers now, "Have you ever felt like you were drowning, being pulled under by someone else?" Someone you are supposed to love?"

"L-love?"Ivy's cheeks flushed. The word hadn't been brought up between her and Butch yet. She never thought about it, there was always something going on to keep their relationship occupied. They were barely keeping themselves steady without some kind of drama going on. Things were just beginning to go well without his crazy mother or him getting publicly drunk and her having to save his ass. She had no clue how Amata felt. Butch was still opening up to her and she didn't need to rely on him for comfort. She was pretty well confident in herself and being okay without a boyfriend.

Ivy pulled herself from her thoughts again, shaking her head at Amata's question.

"I want Freddie to be okay, but I can't do it anymore. I can't be dragged down with him anymore. At first, it was great, then over time he just retreated back into himself again. Like, he was being outgoing and bubbly for my benefit. His depression started affecting me and I freaked out. I needed to get out. That's when I found Paul.. Am I a bad person?"

Again, Ivy shook her head. "It sounds like he really needs help. Help that you can't give him. Don't feel guilty. You can love someone but not be right together. It will be okay." She offered a smile.

"I abandoned him.."

"No. No, Amata. Don't do that to yourself."

"Will you.. try to talk to him?"

"I promise," Ivy assured her, squeezing Amata's arm. "And.. maybe one day, you two will be able to have a conversation again. Not anytime soon; but one day."

"I hope so," Amata replied.

At those words, 5 or 6 people entered the room; chattering loudly while lining up for food.

Amata ran her hands over her face and breathed deeply. "Ugh. I do not want to face Susie's wrath."

"Yeah, I'm surprised she hasn't graced us with her presence."

Amata snorted, "Probably giving Paul hell right now." She cradled her head in her hands, groaning, "I've been crying since it happened. My brain is pounding."

"You should go rest, let things die down. Avoid Susie at all costs." They both snickered.

"I'm glad we finally talked, V. I did miss you. And.. I'm ashamed to say I've been kinda angry."

Ivy's browed pinched together, "Angry about what?"

"You and Butch. Ah, it feel so weird to say. Hah. You actually seem pretty perfect together. Like you really love and care for each other. I've been jealous I didn't have that with Freddie."

Ivy let out a nervous chuckle at the word 'love'. "I-I dunno about that."

"Well, I know what I see. And I see something I've never had. Something I didn't know was possible between you two. It's good." Amata smiled, one that touched her eyes, that showed her friend her words were true.

"Thanks, 'Mata."

"Sure. I'm gonna get outta here. Let's talk again soon."

Amata gave her a tight hug before hurrying out of the diner to her apartment. Ivy gathered her remaining food and did the same, not wanting to run into Susie either.


	19. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one week!?@?!@ What's happening?? Okay, this probably won't happen again, haha, but I wanted to give ya'll something for waiting on me to churn another out. :)

"Ivy."

She looked up from her terminal. "Freddie?" He tried to smile but it looked like a grimace. "Uh, What-what are you doing here? Are you hurt?" She gestured to the seat next to her desk that was for patients.

He mumbled a thank you and sat, running his hand over his newly buzzed hair. Butch told her he came in to the salon a few nights ago for a cut. She couldn't recall him ever having his hair so short.

"I think I need help. Real doctor help, ya know." Though he cleared this throat before he spoke, his voice still came out thin; as though he'd been crying for hours. It was possible since, just like Amata, he never returned to class after their fight.

He was staring at his hands, so he didn't see Ivy nod her head in acknowledgment. "Let me get my dad."

"No!" He grabbed her arm to stop her from getting up.

"Freddie, I know it must be really hard for you, but I'm not the right person for this. Not yet, at least."

His eyes were pleading; his hand wrapped firmly around her forearm. "Just wait, please, I-I-I-" he said, stammering. Freddie let go of her and squeezed his fingers into his closed eyes, trying to get a grip on himself. He ran both hands over his head again and clasped them behind his neck. "Please. Don't go get him yet. Not yet. Can we just talk? Like friends?"

"Of course, Freddie. We can always talk, and.. I'll never talk to anyone about what you tell me if you don't want me to. Especially if it concerns your health. It's part of my oath." Ivy gave him a reassuring smile and he returned it, relaxing his shoulders and letting his hands fall to his thighs.

"Thank you." He grew silent for a few moments, eventually letting out a defeated sigh, "I'm so lost, V. I can't talk to anyone. My parents are there, but they don't get it. They tell me to 'try to be happy' and do whatever they can to try to make that happen. But no matter what I do, I feel like I'm a ghost. I'm here, just not really." Freddie looked deep into her eyes, "I feel broken."

Her heart fell at these words. She knew he was suffering from VDS and knew the symptoms from her medical texts, but never had she dealt firsthand with the brunt of it. He always seemed happy growing up, despite having the occasional bad day. Something people with Vault Depressive Syndrome are good at doing is hiding how down they can get. She didn't give it a second thought seeing that he got on well enough. Maybe she should've paid more attention or tried to talk to him more.

When he looked in her eyes, she saw it- the loneliness, the sadness, the isolation. She felt it in her soul when he showed it to her then. She froze, not sure what to say or do with Freddie's revelation. Ivy's mouth opened and closed, but nothing came. How do you comfort a broken person?

Their gaze never broke and he finally spoke, helping her out by filling the silence.

"I don't expect an immediate cure or for you to give me advice. Fuck's sake, I've been living like this for years. I don't want to burden you, V. I just.. You're the only one I could say this out loud to."

"Why me?" she squeaked out.

He gave a small smile and leaned against the back of his seat, "You've always been there for me. Even after all we went through."

Ivy let out a breathless sigh. It'd been so long. Freddie was her best friend, second to Amata, when they were kids. When they turned ten, after her birthday party, he spurned her in front of everyone. Dropped her to hang out with the other boys. It hurt, but she got through it. Especially since he still visited her from time to time- late nights when her father was working. They would stay up late, then fall asleep together and he'd sneak back home before anyone got up.

The two kept that up until they were both thirteen and shared their first kiss. It was awkward, of course- prone lips, sloppy tongues, too much spit. She thought maybe he'd ask her to be his girlfriend after that. Instead he shut her out completely and stopped their secret visits.

It broke her heart. They didn't speak again until he showed up at her door and invited her to his 15th birthday party. He begged her to come and to forgive him. She yelled and cried. She slapped him across his face, letting those years of pent-up anger and humiliation loose until she collapsed from exhaustion. He cried along with her; helping her into bed when she lost all her energy. He hugged her while laying next to her all night like she asked him to. He stroked her hair and whispered his apologies in her ear. And just before she fell into a deep slumber; he whispered 'I've always loved you.'

She still had no idea whether he knew she heard him and she never planned to ask. Some things were better left to wonder.

Freddie was watching her with the same thoughtful gaze she must have been wearing, too.

"It's been a long time since I thought about that," she confessed.

"Not me. I think about it all the time."

"You do?"

He sighed, "There's some things in my life I wish I did differently. Maybe you'd be with me now.. instead of Butch."

"Freddie.. I-I.."

He shook his head quickly," No, no. Uh, I'm just in my own head too much. I'm not trying to unload my shit on you." She gave him a pained look. "Can I come talk to you again?"

"Well, yeah, of course. But I'm no therapist or anything. I don't know how much good I could do."

"I feel okay saying these things to you," he said, holding his hand out on the desk toward her.

She took it, squeezing gently and smiling, but her eyes were still sad now knowing his sorrow. "Okay, we can make time and talk. However often you want to. I still want you to see my father though. We can see if there's something he can do with your medication; change it or.. maybe it's not enough?"

He nodded his head and stood, wiping his nose and eyes.

She followed and placed a hand on his cheek, " Hey.. It's gonna be okay. I promise. I'm here; whenever you need me."

Ivy pulled him into a tight hug- which might've been a mistake. His hands wrapped around her waist. After a moment, one broke away and traveled up her spine. The combination of that and Freddie burying his nose in the crook between her neck and ear sent shivers through her. She would be lying if she said those touches didn't spark something in her. She was only human.

He was warm and comfortable. Her mind wandered to thoughts of what could've been between them. Would Butch have ever developed feelings for her if Freddie had chosen her? Would she and Freddie have been doomed like he and Amata? Would he allow her to help him get through his depression?

Freddie moved slightly, pressing a sweet kiss to her cheek. She flushed, words escaping her. When he pulled back to meet her eyes, worry filled her. She was scared he was going to lean in and their lips would meet. She was scared she wouldn't stop him, or herself. She was scared she would like it.

Before a decision could be made, Freddie was yanked violently from her arms.

"What are you doin', Gomez?" Butch snarled. "You think cause Amata left you, you can brush up on my girl, spaz?"

"Butch! Leave him alone!" Ivy grabbed at him, trying to help Freddie get free, but Butch's fingers were wrapped so tightly around the front of Freddie's jacket, his knuckles were white.

"Back off," Butch hissed at her.

"It wasn't like that! We were just talking."

Freddie was too busy focusing on getting loose, he didn't have any words to contribute.

"Sure didn't look like just talkin'," he growled.

She scoffed, "We were talking about a private matter. Confiding and comfort is part of being a doctor."

"Yeah, but you ain't his psychiatrist."

"I'm surprised you can pronounce that," Freddie blurted out.

Ivy's eyes grew wide and Butch's nostrils flared as he pulled Freddie closer, "You ain't gonna be able to pronounce anything when I'm done with you!"

Butch drew back his arm but Ivy grabbed it, using her weight to slow him down. "Butch, no!"

Though they stumbled, Butch kept a firm hold on Freddie. He managed to shove her off his arm and she fell back, knocking over a cart and spilling the instruments all over the floor. Ivy slammed herself into Butch's chest as he tried punching Freddie again. The force of her made his grip on Freddie release.

"Ivy, get off!"

Butch shoved her away again and charged at Freddie. He was stopped in his tracks by a set of arms closing around his and pulling him away. Jonas had a hold on Butch but it was a struggle, as the younger man was much stronger than he. 

"What is going on here?" Her father's voice roared through the clinic. His eyes were blazing as the three teens stilled under his frightening gaze. James' sight settled on Butch.

"Wasn't nothin'," he huffed. "Hey, get your mitts off me!" He broke free of Jonas, but stayed where he was.

"Sure sounded like something," Jonas chimed.

"Yeah, well, nobody asked your opinion."

"That's enough!" James thundered.

Butch glanced at her and she swallowed nervously. She'd seen her father angry, but never anything close to this. She knew he and Jonas were working on some experiment in his office and a fight would've disturbed them. How important was their work that it garnered this reaction?

Her father walked up to Butch, Jonas backing away. "This isn't a damn social hour. You got a problem with someone, then deal with it somewhere else. I don't care what's going on between you children, but don't bring it into my clinic." His words were icy. "Unless you require medical attention or you're meeting Ivy at the end of her shift, I don't want to see you in here."

Butch cleared his throat, "Got it."

James shot Freddie a look and he nodded quickly to show he understood as well.

Her father walked over and stood next to her, his eyes piercing. "This is a place of professionalism. Your place of work, not a place a social teen drama. I thought you of all people would've remembered that."

"Dad, I do.." she began, but he was already walking away and disappeared into his office.

"You'd better clear out," Jonas said.

Ivy was still staring at her father's office door, not sure exactly what happened. She heard fast footsteps retreated which she figured was Freddie getting as far away from Butch and the wrath of her father as he could.

"Let's go," she heard Butch say.

"Go ahead, I need to finish up and get my things." Ivy didn't turn to him, rather made her was back to her desk to her terminal to save the file she was working on.

He scoffed and left, leaving her alone with Jonas while she grabbed her stuff. He didn't join her father, but took his seat at his own workspace. His fingers moved rapidly across the keys and his eyes never left the screen as she passed by him out the door.

\--

Butch wasn't at the apartment when she walked through the door a few minutes later, but his mess was. A bowl of damp cereal and cold coffee was sitting on the dining table. His pajamas were thrown on the couch and the blanket he used was laying on the floor under the coffee table. Though her father offered him his bed, Butch always slept on the couch; said it was more comfortable. She knew that was a lie. After 200 years, those sofas felt like sleeping on the tile floor. But she didn't argue, it was his choice.

Ivy let out an irritated sigh and put her stuff in her room. She came out and got something to eat. Twenty minutes went by and Butch still hadn't shown up. She checked her pip-boy. It was only nine o'clock but she was tired from the long day. She cleaned up and got ready for bed.

\--

She must have fallen asleep right away because she didn't remember it happening. What she did remember is being violently shaken from her deep slumber.

"What the fuck.." she groaned. Glancing at the clock, it told her it was after two a.m. Ivy clicked on the illuminating light on her pip-boy and looked around. The green light shown on a face sitting on her bed next to her. She sighed and propped herself up on her elbow.

"What are you doing, Butch?"

"We need to talk."

His breath washed over her and she could smell the alcohol. "Are you drunk?"

"I had three beers. So no, I'm not drunk."

"This can't wait until morning?"

"You wanna be with me?"

Ivy fell back against her pillow, "Are you serious?"

"You looked pretty cozy with Freddie."

"He's my friend. He's going through shit and needed someone to talk to."

"He kissed you. And it looked like you wanted to kiss him."

"We have history. It was a moment. It's over. I don't want him."

There was silence for a minute.

"I don't want you to talk to him."

Ivy shook her head, he didn't see though. He was staring at the wall. "You can't say that to me. He's a patient. He's my friend."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Doing what, Butch?"

"You lied to me about Paul and Amata. Then you and Freddie."

"I told you. I didn't lie about Paul and Amata. I don't like gossip. It doesn't even matter. I could care less and so should you. There's nothing between me and Freddie. Maybe you should trust me."

"I do. You're all I want. I just don't want to lose you."

"You won't."

He got up and pulled her covers up, crawling into bed next to her. She moved over to make space for him. He was wearing only boxers and a t-shirt.

Butch kissed her deeply, slipping his warm tongue across her lips and into her mouth when she allowed him in. He ran his hand down her neck, planting soft kissed in its wake. He suckled gently, but not long enough to leave a noticeable mark.

His hot mouth returned to her ear and he whispered, "Let me make sure I won't."

Ivy's brain was so muddled by the quick intimacy, she didn't object when he disappeared under the covers and pulled down her pajama bottoms and underwear. Her back arched when his tongue met her already wet core. He wrapped his arm around her leg to keep her still and used his other to slip one of his fingers inside her.

Her moans were growing in volume and she hoped her father was still camped out in the clinic. Ivy threw her blanket off Butch and looked down at him. It turned her on a lot more than she thought it would've to see him down there, plus she figured he'd need air. Once the blanket was off him, he was able to lock eyes with her. She bit down hard on her bottom lip to keep somewhat quiet. She leaned her head back into the pillow grabbing the sides of it as pleasure surged through her.

Butch's mouth left her and she whined in protest. When she went to glance back down, he was hovering above her, watching her intently. His fingers took their place on her clit, rubbing circles on her sensitive spot.

Ivy's breath was now coming out in shallow bursts. She was so close and he knew it.

"Say my name." He said softly. It wasn't a command, more of a request.

"Mm.. Butch.." It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. Her sweet lips singing his name, telling him how good he could make her feel.

She repeated it over and over until she was gasping in satisfaction. He cleaned his face and fingers and rejoined her, allowing her time to regroup her senses. Another deep kiss and he was looking into her eyes again.

"I will do anything to keep you." His promise was raw and real.

Ivy heard him say the words but was too tired and spent to give it any real thought. She snuggled up against his chest and soon was in a deep sleep again.


	20. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers! Sorry It's been so long. I hope this chapter makes up for the lack of updates :D

The next day, Ivy and Butch were too busy to have a full conversation. They both worked late and ate separately. He was asleep by the time she got home. So the night after, when neither had work or studying to do, they sat down together for a meal.

Butch was staring at his fork moving idly around his plate. He snuck a glance at Ivy, who was finishing some notes up quickly next to him, and cleared his throat softly.

"What is it?" she asked, now looking at him.

"Huh?"

"You obviously something on your mind. There's still food on your plate," she said, gesturing to his plate and chuckling.

"I'm sorry."

"You are? For what?"

"Everything that happened the other day. I don't wanna be like that." He paused for a moment, running his hands through his hair. Ivy didn't say a word, just waited for him to continue. "I just freaked. I got paranoid. I've barely been talkin' to Paul lately. Working so much is hard and I dunno.. it's stressin' me out."

"I know." She said, placing a hand on his. "Things are definitely changing. It's getting harder to accept I won't be seeing Amata everyday after school is done. I miss her already. I bet that's how you feel, too."

"You're-you're too nice," he said, sighing.

She laughed, "I'm too nice?"

He shook his head, "Why you gotta be so understanding? It's not right to talk to you like I did or put my hands on you. You can talk to whoever you want. And I know you don't keep shit from me. You.. deserve better than me."

Ivy sighed and pushed her food away. She turned to him and took his face in her hands. Her voice was soft and reassuring as she told him, "You know what I deserve? A great guy, who's cute and smart; despite him thinking he's not. A guy who protects me and makes me laugh. Who is passionate and a hard worker. Someone who makes me laugh and has arguments with me. Because that's real life. Not some fairy tale where we get along all the time. But he cares enough about me to be able to say sorry. Do you know who I just described?"

He couldn't respond as the words stuck in his throat. She ran a hand up through his head then down his neck, grabbing a handful of the front of his suit, and pulling his forehead to rest against hers.

"That person is you, Butch. Whether you believe it or not. There's so much more to you than you think and I will get your stubborn ass to realize that one day."

He knew if he said anything he would've let some tears fall, so instead he took her lips in his. She broke off after the second kiss and started pecking across his cheek and up to his ear.

She nibbled his lobe gently then whispered, "Stay with me tonight?"

"Oh, fuck, you don't even have to ask." The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could think.

She chuckled then heard a rumble from his stomach. "You should probably eat your dinner first."

He smiled and drew his plate toward him, shoveling food in his mouth. "What about your dad?"

Ivy sighed, "I'd be surprised if he even came home. And if he did, he'd be so preoccupied with his 'experiment' or whatever he's working on, he wouldn't even notice."

Butch could hear the irritation in her voice. He did take note that the doc was coming home less and less. When he did spend the night there, he'd hole up in his room and barely talk to them. Butch guessed he was just really swamped with work and tried to stay out of his hair.

Ivy got up and cleaned her plate. "I'm gonna take a shower."

He nodded and watched her disappear, doing all he could to hold himself back from heading in there with her.

\--

Ivy couldn't believe it. It was graduation day. Or rather- 'line up in alphabetical order in the atrium and get the Vault-Tec issued diploma' day. She was second in line to be handed the piece of paper from the Overseer. It had her name hastily scribbled on the blank line provided.

She headed back to her seat next to Amata. The boys came next, filling in the seats designated for the students in the front row. Butch dropped down next to her, putting a hand around the back of her chair. His diploma was already out of sight- probably stuffed into his jacket pocket. Freddie took the seat to Butch's left and Paul after that.

Since the fight and Butch and Ivy's talk, he'd apologized to Freddie. Even invited him over a few times to hang out. The mood between Freddie and Paul was still icy though. Paul tried to apologize as well, but it fell on deaf ears. Butch convinced him it was no use and to give Freddie some time. He needed to work through his shit.

Wally snatched his piece of paper from the Overseer last and scowled at them as he walked past. He wasn't wearing his Tunnel Snakes jacket, but Butch didn't look like he cared. Wally was good and left them alone, ignoring their presence whenever he came around them. Ivy cared about as much as Butch did.

"Well, young people, I congratulate you again," Mr. Almodovar said, coming back to the mic. "You have broken the yoke into adulthood and are now full-fledged workers and contributors to our little society!"

"Thank fuck," Butch muttered, loudly enough to earn a glare from the man speaking.

"Take the rest of the afternoon to enjoy the refreshments provided and celebrate with your families."

With a tight smile, the Overseer stepped off the podium. He pulled Amata off to the side and Ivy saw her face fall and nod. He then gave her a hug and a pat on the shoulders and disappeared up the stairwell to his office.

Amata returned over to them, standing between Ivy and Paul in their small circle. "He has a lot of work to get back to," her friend said with a forced smile. Ivy reluctantly gave one back and they turned their attention to the boys.

"Is it cool if we hang out at the apartment after prom tomorrow?" Butch asked her. She nodded in reply to which he kissed the back of her hand. "You're the best, Tiny."

Ivy felt a pull on her elbow and turned to see her father. He had his 'don't be mad at me' face on. "Let me guess- you can't stick around."

James just laughed. "I'm sorry, sweetie. But the clinic calls. Jonas has been in there all morning. You probably just want to be with your friends, anyway," he said with a wave of his hand.

"Will we see you tonight for dinner?"

"Of course, I'll be there." James patted Butch on the shoulder, "I am very proud of both of you and you should be proud of yourselves."

"Think that's the first time someone's said they're proud of me."

"Well, I'm proud of you, too, so you better get used to hearing it," Ivy said playfully.

Butch smirked at her before hearing James speak low, "I'd appreciate it if you'd stop by my office later, son."

"Sure, Doc."

"Great. Well, I'll excuse myself. Have fun celebrating!" He waved and disappeared from the room.

"What's that all about?" Ivy asked.

"Beats me," Butch said, shrugging.

"Alright nerds, let's go fill up on this free food," Paul chimed, rubbing his hands together. Butch wasted no time following the heels of his best friend to the snack table. Ivy rolled her eyes when she saw them stuffing cookies into their pockets.

\--

Butch was perched on a stool in the Doctor's chilly office. His thumbs twiddling around each other as he waited for James to speak. They'd been sitting in silence for a few moments. The older man was sitting behind his desk, arms crossed, and jaw set.

"I do something wrong, Doc?"

"No. I don't want to have this conversation, so I'll make it quick."

Butch's brows knitted together, "'Kay."

"I know prom is tomorrow night. It marks the end of your youth and is cause for celebration. Which is why most young adults, such as yourself and my daughter, feel compelled to celebrate in a different way."

James opened a drawer to his right and took something out, throwing it over to him. Butch caught and examined it. Four silver wrappers were connected in the middle with perforated lines for easy separation from the others. He realized what they were and did everything he could to avoid the doctor's gaze.

"Don't be embarrassed. Condoms are the best protection you can have."

"I-I-I didn't plan on anything happenin' tomorrow," he stuttered.

"Plans don't mean anything when you're in the heat of the moment." Butch wanted to cover his face that was slowly turning redder by the second. "Better to be prepared than not."

"Um.. thanks." Butch mumbled.

"Sure. Now, do you have any other questions for me?"

Butch shook his head quickly.

"Good. Get out of here before it becomes any more awkward," James said, shuffling through his paperwork.

He didn't need to tell Butch twice, who made his way through the clinic as fast as he could.

\--

"Heya, gorgeous."

Ivy looked up to see Butch standing in her bedroom doorway.

"Hey," she said, smiling at him, "Did you just come from seeing my dad?"

He let out a chuckle, "Mhmm."

She closed the book she was reading and set it on the bed next to her. "Well? What did he want?"

Butch reached into his jacket pocket and took something shiny out, tossing it to her. She read the packaging and started sputtering.

"Wh-what did he-? He gave these to you? W-why? Did you ask him for these?"

"No, I didn't ask him for those! Like I wanna go to your pop and ask him for condoms." He shook his head. "He said they're just in case. Things happen in the heat of the moment, everyone has sex at prom, et cetera, et cetera."

"I-I-" Ivy was still staring dumbfounded at the protection in her hands. She felt Butch's warm fingers graze her chin and lift it to meet his eyes.

"It don't mean nothin'. We got 'em now, you can just put them away. I know you aren't ready yet."

"And you are? she asked, getting lost in his beautiful blue eyes.

"I dunno. Maybe. All I know is whenever it happens, you're the one I want it to be with."

"I can't believe you've never done it before," she said softly, melting under his touch.

"Been waitin' for the right woman." She took in a sharp breath as he met her mouth, kissing her sweetly. He broke away and looked into her glossy, green eyes. "Tiny, I'd never force you to do anything you didn't want to do. I already told you- I ain't about to lose you now."

She sighed, "Why do you have to be so charming sometimes?"

He flashed her a giant grin, "I do got my moments, don't I?"

\--

"Well, stand together, you two. I need a picture."

Ivy's father had borrowed Jonas' camera to take pictures of her and Butch in their prom attire. She had borrowed a dress from Amata- it was green with a floor-length flowing skirt and long, lace sleeves. Her long hair was tied back loosely with a silver hair piece that belonged to her mother. Butch wore black pants and shirt with a green tie to match her. When he saw her, his jaw dropped. It made her giggle and smile and he had a big, stupid grin on for their picture. James was smiling, too, doting on how lovely they both looked.

She was actually excited. There weren't many moments like this in the vault. A milestone marking their transition from children to adults. Ivy was ready to get a little tipsy and dance her butt off.

James said goodbye to them from the door of the apartment as they headed toward the atrium.

Butch grabbed her hand as they walked. "You know you look fucking amazing."

She laughed, "I think I heard that somewhere recently."

"I just gotta keep telling you. Can't help myself."

"You look pretty good, too," she said, reaching over to straighten his tie.

\--

Butch let out a whistle when they arrived at the doors to the atrium. "Pretty fuckin' snazzy."

There was an old disco ball suspended in the middle of the room from the railings. More than a few mirrored pieces were missing from it, but it would still do its job. The walls were covered with silver and gold streamers and the tables had white tablecloths on them. They wheeled the jukebox in, filling the room with reverberating with crooning tunes.

They were the first to arrive, so they made their way over to the refreshment table and got two cups of punch from Mrs. Gomez. Her officer husband was leaning lazily against the door frame, looking like he was about to fall asleep.

Butch directed to her a table out of view and took out a small bottle of scotch. Pouring a splash in each of their cups. "Cheers, Tiny."

Their glasses clinked together and Ivy took a drink. It didn't burn mixed with the punch and she reminded herself mentally to take it easy.

"Ivy!"

Her head whipped around when she heard her name squealed from across the room. Officer Gomez stood up straight with a start, watching Amata rush into her best friend's arms. She was wearing a knee-length, strapless black dress with matching heels. Paul trailed behind donning a black suit and tie with a white shirt. The Tunnel Snakes smiled and ended up into a one-armed hug, thumping each other on the back once with their fists. 

It was strange seeing them without their leather jackets on, but it was a fancy occasion. Amata and Ivy spent a few minutes gushing over the other's dress while their guys retreated to grab more punch and snacks. When they returned, Freddie was with them. He was being civil; making small talk even though Ivy could tell he was uncomfortable. A jazzy song came on and Amata dragged Paul into the middle of the space.

"Wow. They're actually pretty good." Ivy remarked.

"Paul's the dancer in the group. I'm, uh-not a big fan of the fast ones."

She laughed, patting him on the shoulder, "I get the hint, tough guy. But I expect to be out there for the slow songs."

"You don't gotta worry about that," he winked at her.

Freddie cleared his throat. "Maybe you could do me the honor of a dance later, Ivy?"

She glanced at Butch who nodded slightly and she smiled at Freddie. "Of course!"

He beamed back at her and Butch punched him playfully in the arm. Ivy groaned a while later as Wally, Susie, and Christine entered the atrium.

"Is it bad that I hoped they wouldn't show up?"

"Nah. Just ignore them though." Butch said.

The tracks changed and a slow Frank Sinatra tune came on. "Oh! Looks like we're up, DeLoria." Ivy took the cup out of his hand and set it on the table, grabbing him and dragging him out next to Paul and Amata, who were already moving gently to the beat.

She wrapped her arms around Butch's neck and rested her head on his chest, feeling his hands clasp behind her back. The quick thump-thump-thump of his heart made her feel safe and warm.

"Your heart's beating so fast," she said, pulling her head up to look at him.

He shrugged, "It does that sometimes."

"What? When?"

"When I'm around you."

She let out a nervous laugh and began to blush. "You're ridiculous."

"Yeah, you love me though." Both of their bodies tensed and her blush deepened. "I-I didn't mean.. Um, I just meant-"

"I know. It's okay," she said, biting her lip.

Ivy didn't notice the song had ended until Amata was dragging her back to the table by the elbow, leaving Butch to follow with his hands in his pockets.

\--

The party went on. The group all danced with one another. Butch joined her for every slow dance except for the two he let her have with Freddie. The group finished off his stash of scotch, which was good because it was less he drank. It left him feeling good, though. His head was heavy but he still was aware of everything.

They were the only ones dancing. Wally, Christine, and Susie just sat at a table talking and glaring at them. He actually felt bad for Christine, who was sucked into the siblings' mess just because she was their cousin. He caught her a few times gazing at the others dancing together.

He kissed Ivy on the cheek before heading to the bathroom. When he emerged, Susie was standing there.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I miss you," she confessed, twirling her fingers together.

He scoffed and headed back to the atrium, "Bye, Susie."

She grabbed his arm as he walked by, stopping him. He pulled away from her. "I mean it. I miss the way we used to be."

"We didn't use to be anything."

"Once. There was a time you felt something for me."

Butch rubbed his eyes, "Fuck, you talkin' about when we were eleven?"

"You hated everyone except for me! You told me I was the only one who understood you and nothing could tear us apart." Her eyes were desperate, her voice trembling and pleading.

Butch shook his head. "People grow up, Susie," he said plainly. "You can't really think that what I said 7 years ago is still the same now?"

"It can be. Why don't you see how much I care about you?" She stepped closer to him and reached out, but he backed away.

"You gotta stop this. I'm with Ivy."

Susie laughed bitterly. "You think she really cares for you?" Butch clenched his jaw. "How long do you think it's going to take for her to throw you away and move on? I've always been there for you." She got closer, grabbing handfuls of the front of his shirt. "She hated you. Hurt you."

He pried her hands off of him, throwing them down to her sides. "Yeah and that was my fault. I did that to her. And if I have to spend the rest of my life making it up to her, I will."

"She'll never accept you," Susie hissed.

"Maybe. Maybe not," he responded, his voice hard. "But you know what I've learned these past couple of months? Ivy is the best human being I've ever met. She's honest and beautiful and seems to care about me. And if tomorrow she wakes up and ends things with me, I'll be thankful for having that time. And in the off-chance she wants to spend the rest of her life with me.. I'll die a happy man. I love her, Susie."

Butch heard gasps from behind him and turned to see everyone from the atrium filling the hallway. He locked eyes with Ivy and swallowed. He began to walk toward her, but she grabbed the skirt of her dress and pushed through the crowd, running until she was out of sight. His stomach sank and his throat dried up.

"Alright, everyone. Back inside." Officer Gomez herded them inside again.

Susie ran past him in the same direction and Ivy. He could hear her sobbing the entire way. Paul walked up and stood by his side.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Um, almost all of it. Amata was going to the bathroom and heard you talking. Motioned to us and then everyone just sorta.. came out to listen."

"I didn't want Ivy to hear me say 'I love you' that way for the first time. Fucking dammit!" Butch flung himself against the wall and slid down, cradling his head in his hands. "Fucking nutjob Susie."

"I'm sorry, bro. But.. at least I think Susie got the message," Paul said, leaning next to Butch.

"I fucking hope so." Butch rested his head back on the wall. "What do I do now?"

"You serious? Go after Ivy, dude."

"Shit, you're right. Gotta go." Butch scrambled up from the floor and sprinted to the apartment, hoping to find Ivy there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh merrrhh gersssh!!! He said itttt! WOWOWOWW XD Butch said he loves her!! *faints*


	21. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feels are reals here X[

Butch ran to the apartment first, hoping to find Ivy there. The place was deserted. He jogged to the clinic next, but when he looked in the window, he only saw James and Jonas talking at the latter man's terminal and looking over some papers. He assumed she wasn't in there if her dad was still working. They'd be tucked in his office, having a heart-to-heart or something.

So, Butch headed to the diner to see if she was huddled in a booth. The only being in there was Andy hovering in the corner in rest mode. Butch slapped the wall and continued on, weaving through doors and down hallways until he arrived at the library. The room was black. He flipped on the lights and checked all the rows of books in case she was hiding in the dark. She wasn't there. He was getting tired, but had one place left to look.

Though the chance that she'd taken refuge in her secret spot was slim, he made his way there anyway. He took the steps two at a time down to the reactor level. Stanley was snoozing in a chair as Butch slipped past silently. He turned the corner and wasn't surprised to find the area set up with a makeshift gun range empty. He sighed heavily, contemplating sleeping for a few hours down there but decided against it, favoring a bed instead of some flattened boxes.

\--

The apartment was in sight. Butch was tired, his muscles ached from running. It was late and all he wanted was to rest. He pushed the button for the door to open and froze.

Ivy was sitting on the couch, but stood immediately when the door slid up. He watched her, stunned at her presence. She had changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, crossing her arm over her body to hold her elbow awkwardly. When he didn't move or speak she cleared her throat.

"Hi," she said, voice cracking.

Something in Butch snapped and he no longer felt the tiredness. Adrenaline started pumping through him, anger boiling up and threatening to spill. A chuckle of disbelief left him and stepped into the room. He clenched his jaw, trying to hold onto the thread that kept him from breaking.

He tugged on his tie from his back pocket and threw it on the table. He'd removed it while running when it kept flying up in his face. He pulled his black dress shirt from his matching pants, revealing his white undershirt, and took it off over his head, not even bothering to undo the buttons. It joined his tie on the table. His hands gripped the back of the dining chair in front of him, knuckles going white, as he tried to formulate his thoughts.

"Where did you go?" Butch was staring at the chair. If he looked at her, he was sure he'd snap.

Her voice was quiet, as though she was afraid talking too loud would shatter the tense air. "The hydroponics lab. It calms me down, all the green and plants."

"Anymore hiding spots I need to know about?"

"No," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Why did you run?"

"I-," she started. He turned his in her direction and saw her arms wrapped tightly around herself out of the corner of his eye. "I don't know. I heard you say that and.." She let out a long huff of air. "I needed to think. I didn't want to deal with all those people in our business, staring at me. I didn't want to deal with Susie or anyone. I-I got scared."

It was time to face her. To show her the hurt and rejection in his eyes and look into her nervous, green ones. He did his best to keep his voice steady. "You think you were the only scared one? No, you ran. You left me behind. To deal with it on my own. To leave me to run all over this vault looking for you, worried. Only to come back here and find you after all that. _I_ had to deal with it. Alone."

She let her eyes fall, "I'm sorry."

"Why exactly are you scared? Scared of what?" Ivy sniffled and shook her head. "What, Tiny? Scared of me saying I love you? 'Cause I do," he said, waving his hand around as the words all came tumbling out. "Yeah. Yeah, it's only been a couple a'months we been together, but you know I had feelings for you before that. I know it wasn't fair to you, the way I treated you, but I still felt something for you. After all this shit we've been through, are you really that surprised?"

A single tear made its way down her cheek and she brushed it away, "No, it's not that."

"Then, what?" he growled, taking a step forward. "Why are you scared of saying it back? Why aren't you letting me in?"

Her lower lip trembled and she looked at him with glistening eyes. They were both quiet for a few moments. Soon, Butch's anger fell away as he matched her stare, realization dawning on him at her unspoken words, and leaving him shaking his head.

"You- you _still_ don't trust me.. Do you?"

Ivy sucked in a quiet breath, but no protests or explanations came. 

His brow creased and he backed away, running a hand through his mussed-up hair. He needed to grab the chair again as his chest began heaving.

His world was closing in. Everything he thought he had, he was now second-guessing. Their whole relationship. His heart started to ache and tighten.

He heard her soft steps pad toward him. "Butch?"

He held up his palm at her to keep her away, "Don't. I don't believe this." He turned to her, not even bothering to hide his blotched, wet face. "I've given you all of me. I've tried to be the best that I can be for you. You made me better, helped me begin to piece myself back together.. You still think this is all an act?" he asked quietly, scoffing. "You still think I'm the same guy I was before.."

Ivy shook her head quickly, "No. No, I don't" She tried to reach for him, but he shrugged her off and walked toward the Doc's room.

"Yes, you do. That's fine," he said, sniffling. "You know what? I'm tired. I'm sleeping in your dad's room tonight."

Butch pounded his fist on the button to close the door behind him, leaving her to call after him fruitlessly. Once he was alone inside, his body collapsed on the bed. He felt like he was going to throw up, so he propped his head up with the pillow and laid on his side. His tears betrayed him, streaming down his face and dampening the pillow under him. The woman he loved didn't trust him. He felt like a dark hole was enveloping him.

He was grateful when the exhaustion took over his body and sent him into a deep slumber.

\--

It was late afternoon when he woke, groggy and sore. His leg muscles screamed when he stood from the Doc's bed. He looked around at the room. Piles of papers and books overwhelmed the top of the desk and filing cabinets. There were important articles hung on the walls, almost covering the whole space along with half-written notes and reminders. Clean vault-suits, underclothes, and socks lay folded on the green footlocker at the end of his bed. Ivy folded and left them there, no doubt. His dresser was dusty and looked like it hadn't been touched for some time. Knowing the Doc, he probably grabbed clean clothes, changed, and went back to the clinic.

It was strange for Butch, seeing the inner sanctum of the doctor. He felt the loneliness, but all the unfinished work told him James would busy himself until he was so tired he passed out. A workaholic. Needed to keep his mind occupied constantly.

Butch eyes were skimming the papers on the desk when he caught sight of a picture frame laying facedown. He picked it up gingerly and wiped the dust off the glass. Inside was a photo of James and who he guessed was Ivy's mom. He'd never seen a picture of her before. She was very beautiful and reminded him of Ivy. They had the same beautiful green eyes.

His stomach knotted at the way her parents lovingly looked at each other, bringing back the harsh memories of the night before. He set the photograph back down and took a deep breath as he punched the door button open.

The room was empty and quiet. There was a note left on the counter. Ivy had written him; telling him good morning, hoping he had a good day, and she would see him tonight. He almost crumpled it in anger, but instead folded it neatly as he went into her bedroom. She'd cleared out one of her dressers for him to use, so he tucked the note under some clothes as he pulled out a clean jumpsuit, shirt, and boxers. He headed to the bathroom to shower. The smell from the clothes we was wearing the night before and that he slept in was not pleasant. The steaming, hot water on his muscles felt great, helping to relieve his sore legs from running around the vault.

He sipped on a coffee and lit up a cigarette while he slowly made his way to the barber shop. Butch sighed as he slid his keycard to unlock the door and flipped on the lights. He set his coffee down on the desk and noticed a large manual about wiring and electrician work that was set there. He grunted and remembered his conversation with the Overseer about him learning a second trade, since the barber shop was never busy enough and there were extra jobs that needed filled. He didn't care. It would keep him busy and couldn't hurt to know about that stuff.

First though, he walked around making sure everything was in order and clean. He wiped down the counter quickly and got his station ready.

"Ah, you're finally here."

Butch glanced toward the door and tipped his head at Officer Gomez.

"Hope you weren't waitin' on me long," Butch said, gesturing to the chair.

Gomez took a seat and chuckled, "Nah. Came by on my rounds an hour ago. Figured you be in eventually."

Butch flashed him a quick grin and wrapped a cape over Gomez's uniform. He already knew how the man liked his hair when he came in every two weeks.

"I hope you still enjoyed yourself last night.. even though it didn't end in the best of ways."

He kept his eyes on the older man's hair for a moment. Butch knew he was only trying to see if he was doing alright. "It was a fun time," he said, smirking and meeting Officer Gomez's eyes before looking back down. "Hard to believe all that's over now."

Gomez grunted in agreement and chuckled again as they settled into silence until Butch finished.

"Looks great, Mr. DeLoria. Thank you." He gave Butch a firm handshake, as usual, before departing.

Butch swept up the sparse tendrils on the floor and sat down at his desk. He pulled a box of Fancy Lads out of a drawer and washed them down with his now lukewarm coffee as he opened the electrician manual and began reading.

\--

It was strange to admit, but learning the electrical work was more interesting than he thought. A few times he thought about closing up and going to the lower levels to find some broken radios he could attempt to fix. He realized he liked working with his hands a lot. He sewed all the logos on the Tunnel Snakes' jackets and, of course, cutting hair. It was amazing what he'd figured out about himself in the last few months.

His back started at ache and he sat up straight to stretch. He checked the time on his Pip-boy and cursed when he saw it was almost 9 p.m. Officer Gomez was his only customer all day, which was nice because it gave him lots of time to go over that manual. He still wiped everything down before closing the shop.

"Butch?"

He stilled at the sound of the voice, his hands full with the combs he'd been drying at the sink. His back was to the door, but he still knew who it was, even though it was quiet and sounded tired. The voice wasn't how he was used to. He hadn't heard it that way in a long time. He set the combs down and took a steadying breath before turning around.

"Ma."

He was surprised at how she looked. Small, sickly, and yeah, tired. Under her eyes were dark, like she hadn't been sleeping well. He could tell she was sober. The liquor made her more confident and gave her a presence. Now, she just looked so.. frail.

He cleared his throat, "Chair's open."

She tried to smile, but it came out more like a wince. He tucked the cape over her. In his mind, he wondered how this woman could be the same mother he'd been used to seeing. The one who made him feel so small. The one who made him wonder why she treated him so poorly in comparison to Ivy's father. He pushed the hurt away.

"What are you lookin' for today?"

"Just a trim, I think."

He nodded and grabbed his shears. Her hair was much more grey than before and thinning on the top. Another breath to steady himself and he ran the comb through her hair.

This was the first time he'd seen her in a while. Their paths rarely crossed anymore and he had no reason to seek her out.

"How are you?"

Butch could feel her watching him, but he willed himself to keep his eyes on his work.

"Good. Been working a lot. Had graduation the other day."

"I know. I'm proud of you. You looked very handsome."

His eyes flicked up, "How do you know?"

"I-I was there. In the back, watching. I..  I figured you wouldn't like that I was there." His mom's cheeks flushed a little with embarrassment as she confessed spying on her own son.

He swallowed hard and returned his gaze to her hair. "Thanks. I'm, uh, glad you got to see." He was quiet for a moment then asked, "How are you?"

She chuckled lightly, like she didn't deserve to be asked. "I'm.. okay. I, uh, I'm seeing the doctor." Butch's eyes lifted again. "He's trying to help me. He was.. pretty forceful when he told me I wouldn't have much longer if I continued on the way I've been. Considers me lucky I haven't developed any sicknesses."

He stopped working and laid his hands on the back of the chair, brows furrowed, listening to her tell him she could've been dead by now. She caught his expression and waved her hand in dismissal.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm-I'm trying, though, to stay away from that stuff. It's been hard. Been some tough spots, but.. Well, I didn't come here to-to unload my problems on you."

"You're still my mother."

Her eyes welled up and she looked down, shaking her head. "I don't deserve.. anything. I am a horrible mother and you deserved so much better than me."

Butch let his gaze fall to the floor and he gripped the seat tighter. He wanted to lie to her, tell her she was a good mom, but he couldn't. You weren't supposed to treat your child the way she did. It took him 18 years to be able to say it to himself, but he couldn't say it to her. Couldn't break her heart more than it already was.

"It wasn't fair to you. I.. h-hit you.." He looked up. Tears were streaming down her face now and her breath was shaky. "I yelled. It wasn't fair. I hated myself.. hate myself everyday for taking out your father on you."

Butch's back straightened at mention of his dad. He couldn't even recall the last time they'd talked about him. Sometime before he was 12 and only that it resulted in a split lip for him.

"Is he _really_ dead?" He asked quietly.

His mom met his eyes in the mirror and nodded.

He sighed deeply. "How?"

"Oh, Butch. I-I can't tell you."

"Why not?" He said, getting angry.

"I just can't."

"I'm old enough to know."

"I know. It's not that."

"Then what? What's stopping you?"

She only shook her head, "Maybe one day."

He wondered to himself if she would be alive for that day to come. "You're all finished," he said, removing the cape off of her and brushing the hair from her clothes.

His mother got up quickly from the chair and wrapped her short arms around his torso. He was so shocked at the contact, he froze.

"You deserve the happiness you've found without me, Butch. I am proud of you and hope I can mend what I broke. I love you."

With those rushed words, she left, her weak body carrying her as quickly as she could muster. He followed her numbly to the door and locked it behind her. He sunk down to a crouch, resting his head against the steel. Tears burst from his eyes with a loud sob and he slammed his fist repeatedly on the door. After a few minutes, his crying subsided, making way for the beginnings of an intense headache.

He stood, wiped his eyes, and cleaned up his shop. He did his best to keep his mind blank, focusing on the menial tasks before closing up. He lingered outside the locked door of the barber shop. He couldn't go back to the apartment. He couldn't risk Ivy still being awake and seeing him like this. She'd know something was wrong and try to fix it. And he'd let her.

He wasn't ready, yet, to face her. They both needed more than a day to sort out all their shit. So he headed to the diner to get some dinner and fill his brain with more of the technical manual.

A little after midnight, when his body finally screamed at him he needed sleep, he hauled himself home. Ivy was indeed asleep, thankfully not on the couch, so he didn't have to face her. She did leave another note though, this time on the table.

_ B-, _

_There's leftovers in the fridge if you're hungry. I hope work was good._

_I missed you today._

_ -V _

His gut twisted. He looked toward her door, wanting to go to her so badly. To crawl into the bed and wrap his arms around her and kiss her and- He shook his head. No, they needed space. Time. More importantly, he needed to sleep. He cursed to himself. He should've gone by the clinic to check if the Doc was there first. Butch didn't want to risk opening James' bedroom door to see if the bed was empty, so he stripped down to his boxers and undershirt. He brushed his teeth, washed his face, and dropped heavily onto the couch, pulling a thin blanket over him. For the second night in a row, sleep came too easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm a horrible slacker and need to get my sh*t together, :P  
> Butch/Mom feels just came to me the other night, I hadn't had any interaction with them planned much later but I'm glad this happened. Road to healing and such. It was a small thing, but much needed.  
> Hope you liked it beautiful people <3


	22. Reveal

"Hey, Dad." Ivy popped her head into the office and gave her father a smile.

He returned it and waved at the chair next to his desk, "Morning, honey." He was busy typing away at a very long document.

She took a seat and peered at the terminal, "Working on anything interesting?"

He made a face and said, "Nah. Probably not. It's all very boring scientific mumbo-jumbo."

Ivy began playing with a pencil on the desk, nervously spinning it around. "Do you have time to talk, Dad?"

"Of course, Ivy. Let me save this." He did so, but kept the document up, turning to face her. He folded his hands in his lap and gave her his undivided attention. "What's the matter, sweetie?"

"I guess you heard about what happened." He smiled at her sympathetically and nodded once. She let out a breath of air. "What do I do?"

He let out a laugh then, causing Ivy's brows to knit together. He composed himself and shook his head slightly. "Oh, dear. What do you think you should do?" She shrugged a shoulder lamely. "I can't tell you what to do in this situation. You need to figure it out on your own. You know you care for Butch."

"I do. But.. love?" Her voice sounded strangled as the word fell from her lips.

James sighed lightly. "Love is hard. Are you afraid?"

"I.." The words stopped. Her eyes fell shamefully. She didn't want to say out loud what she was really scared of but knew she had to. If she was going to talk about this with anyone, it would be her dad. "What if- I'm.. I'm scared this isn't real."

He cocked his head to the side, "What do you mean?"

"I don't want him to go back to the way he was. I don't want to be some big joke."

"Ivy. There's no doubt in my mind this boy- erm, young man, has true, deep feelings for you." James shifted forward in his seat to take her hand in his. "It can be terrifying, especially for the first time. You've never been serious with another person like this before. One moment, you're just trying to be a kid, the next- you're a woman. In a relationship. With a job and responsibilities and expectations." Her face paled. "Not like that! I-I meant expectations in your life with-with Butch as in.. Uh, future plans. Moving out, et cetera. He wants to be committed to you, alone, and all the strings of, you know, uh.." He waved his hand in the air, trying to find the right words.

"I get it, Dad," she said with a smile. "Moving out, being a family with him."

"I think I'm giving the opposite advice I should be. I should be trying to keep you all to myself. It's strange, sometimes, thinking of you as a grown-up and not a little girl," he chuckled.

"Yeah, normally parents try to persuade their children not to move in with their boyfriends," she said, laughing along with him.

"I know you are smart," he said, patting her hand. "You just need to sort out your feelings. If you need time, you have to tell Butch that. He will respect your choices. As far as going back to the way he was.. I don't see it happening. He's come so far and cares for you unconditionally. He wasn't afraid to say his feelings in front of everyone."

"Well, that wasn't his intention."

"Maybe not, but he didn't make excuses. He didn't put you down or deny what he said," he replied with a shrug.

"I guess that's true. If he was still a jerk, he would've made me look like an idiot in front of everyone and a fool for falling for his sick joke."

James shook his head, "Stringing you along for this long may be one elaborate joke even _I_ don't think he could pull off. He would have cracked awhile ago."

"Oh, thanks, Dad," she said, rolling her eyes.

"You know what I mean, honey."

She tried to hold back a laugh but couldn't. It'd been so long since they joked together and had a deep talk like this.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, James."

Ivy turned her head to see Jonas poking his through the door.

"Yes, Jonas. What is it?"

"Stanley. He collapsed down in the reactor."

James turned to her and offered a smile. "Go help Stanley, Dad." He nodded and got up, but she grabbed his arm before he left. "Thank you."

He bent down and kissed her head, "Of course, Ivy. I love you."

"Love you, too," she replied and watched him and Jonas jog out of the clinic doors. If only it were that easy to say the words to Butch.

She let out a long sigh and tilted her head back, closing her eyes. Her mind shuffled through their talk and she felt a little better. She was confident that Butch would be okay if she just told him she needed time. If that's what she wanted, that is. In the two days since prom she hadn't seen him. Well, she saw him passed out on the couch. But she left quietly enough for work, she didn't want to wake him. More so; she wasn't ready to face him. She felt like a coward. After discussion her dad, though, she knew it was time.

She stretched her legs out before standing and glancing at her father's terminal. The page he was working on was still up and a couple of words caught her eye. Ivy chewed on her lip for a moment in contemplation, knowing it wasn't right to read his private entries, but curiosity got the best of her. She checked to make sure the coast was clear and leaned over the desk, eyes dancing over the document.

As she read more and more, her brows knitted further together. What was going on? He did experiments before, but this seemed to be different. It talked about water chips and samples. Jonas suspecting him? About what? What was this project they were working on in secret?

"Yo! Anyone in here?"

Ivy gasped and backed away from the terminal, her heart hammering in her chest from the sudden voice. After a moment, she groaned. She didn't want to face the person out there, but she took a deep breath and walked into the main room.

"What can I do for you, Wally?" she asked, trying to keep her voice indifferent.

"Geez, it's about time." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, noticing he was cradling his wrist. He held it up and said, "Hurt myself training. Think I banged my head, too."

She'd almost forgotten. It was no surprise that Wally was going to join his father and brother as a security officer. He'd already been in the clinic this month twice with physical training injuries. Minor, but it still gave her some satisfaction in him getting hurt.

"Come sit down," she said, gesturing to the chair next to her desk. She grabbed a rolling cart with tools and pulled it over until she ran into Wally. She gasped softly and spun around, rattling the tray. He was just standing there, towering over her, and looked slightly confused. Ivy cleared her throat and pointed, "Um, over-over here."

He nodded and sat down. He still made her nervous. His whole family did. They were brutes, intimidators. Thugs who did whatever they could to get something out of you. They weren't nice people. His reaction to her and Butch's relationship was proof of that.

Ivy sighed heavily and sat in her chair, reaching out for his hand. It was ice cold, which in turn made her shiver. She examined it closely, turning it to check the fresh, light purple bruising that was coloring his skin. She pressed on the bones gently, but didn't feel any breakage.

"I think it'll be okay. Doesn't look broken, just bruised. You will be sore for a while. I suggest taking it easy. We can put some ice on it to-"

"Don't bother. I'll be fine."

"Okay.." she said, letting his hand go. "You said you hit your head?"

"Yeah, here.. I think."

She got up and circled him, checking where his fingers were resting. She tilted his head and ran her fingers over the area.

"Is it tender?"

"Nah. My head just feels heavy."

"Well, there's no bumps. Hm." Ivy sat down again and picked up her flashlight. "Look into the light, please." He was good. Did as he was told. She was surprised he was being so calm. "Follow my finger." His eyes never faltered as he watched her finger move right and left. "Any dizziness, ringing in the ears?"

"No. A little dizzy when I hit it, but not since then."

"No light sensitivity. Vomiting?" He shook his head. Ivy jotted down her notes then set her pen down. "There's no sign of concussion. I think you just need some rest."

"I've had a hard time sleeping lately."

Ivy's voice stuttered. The way he was so forth-coming with information threw her off. He was always such a stubborn person. "I can have my dad prescribe you a low dose of something to help you sleep. I don't have those privileges yet."

"I'm sure you will soon enough. You're a good doctor." He gave her a small smile. Her brows raised in surprise, again at a loss for words. He stood and let his arms fall. "So, just ice and rest? Can do." With that, he gave a two-finger salute, whistling as he left Ivy in something between shock and disbelief.

She sat there gaping for a few minutes. Wally had been somewhat civil to her. She chalked it up to the bump on his head. Her father and Jonas were gone for quite some time, allowing her mind to run wild with theories about what she read on the terminal. She came to the conclusion that the experiment her dad wrote about was what had preoccupied him these past months. It must be something important to put so much time and energy into. He was wearing himself out and she could tell. There were a lot of questions she wanted to ask but didn't want him to know she read his personal entries. It was a mystery for sure, one that she hoped he'd let her in on eventually.

\--

"Sure you don't want another one, Paulie?" Butch was nursing his third beer as while his friend had just finished his second, setting the bottle down on the coffee table.

"Nah, man. I got work early anyway." Paul checked the time on his Pip-boy and groaned. "It's already after midnight. I swear, feels like we have less time now than we did before."

Butch chuckled, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I wonder what's keepin' Ivy, though." His brows furrowed as he glanced around the room, his mind a little fuzzy.

"So you, uh, talk to her, yet?" They had hinted to the subject for the last two hours, but now that Paul had two beers in him, he was feeling somewhat bold and just came right out to ask.

Butch picked at the label on his bottle with his thumb, his other arm draped over the back of the couch. "That night- after I ran my ass off all over this fuckin' vault looking for her. Come back and she's waiting here for me." He drew in a deep breath and plastered on a forced smile, "Turns out she still don't trust me. Thinks I'm just playin' her."

Paul sighed and shook his head. "Sorry, dude."

"S'alright. We'll see what happens."

"You aren't gonna break up, are you?"

"I dunno. It's fuc-"

Just then, the doors slid open to reveal Ivy, mid-yawn. Her dark hair fell loosely past her shoulders. _She needs a trim. A couple inches off_ , he thought to himself with a small smile. When she opened her eyes, she blushed lightly and tucked her hair behind her ear. Butch wanted to go to her and wrap his arms around her tight, take her to bed and sleep soundly. The past two night without her had been horrible. He missed her warmth.

"Sorry," she said, quietly, setting her books and bag down on the dining room table. "I figured you'd be in bed already. Hey, Paul." She smiled at him in greeting as she crossed the room. "I'll get out of your way."

"Nah. I gotta jet, anyway. It's gettin' late. Thanks for the beer, Butch," Paul said, clapping him on the shoulder then walked over to Ivy and gave her a quick hug.

"Bye," she said. They both watched him go, dreading those last few moments before turning their attention to one another. "Hi."

Butch swallowed the lump in his throat and got up, clearing the empty bottles from the tabletop, "Hey." He tried his best to sound casual. He kept his eyes trained on the floor as he dumped the bottles in the bin with the others, trying not to let the desire inside overtake him. The moment she walked in, he felt it reignite. After two days of not seeing her, his body was betraying him. Urging him to say fuck it and give in to her.

He busied himself by getting a glass of water and drinking half, setting it down when he finished and leaning his hands on the counter. He felt her come up behind him and lay her head on his back, her warmth spreading through him. She seemed so small like that. He thought back to when they were 16. She was a pipsqueak before that, but once her body had started its changes, she grew a couple of inches. She topped out at 5'5 and he didn't grow much more, teetering right around 5'11. Not like that freak of nature Wally. He was 6'3, just like his brother, Stevie. Bunch of mutants.

He withdrew from his thoughts when Ivy's hand dipped beneath his cotton shirt and ran over his newly muscled stomach and chest. He'd found, the last two months, that going to the fitness center was a good way to blow off steam and get his frustrations out. Plus, Ivy seemed to like the results. He shuddered at the cool air hitting his skin, or maybe it was her touch. He didn't know, didn't care. He was just relieved to be in contact with her again.

"Baby.." she whispered. Butch had to stifle a groan. She had only called him 'baby' a couple of times and it usually meant she wanted him. That or she was so close to orgasming there was no other way to express herself besides moaning one syllable words. "..I missed you."

She had a way of making his throat dry up. The thread of control he had was very short and broke quickly. He spun around, taking her face in his hands and kissing her deeply. Their tongues met; she moaned and grabbed handfuls of his shirt at his sides. Butch crouched down slightly, wrapping one arm around her waist using the other to hold her under her thigh, lifting her in the air. Her legs encircled him and he carried her to her bedroom.

The pair collapsed on the bed, chuckling as they went before continuing their kiss. Ivy used her legs to grind herself against him and he groaned into her mouth. He pulled back after a minute to catch his breath. He looked into her smoldering green eyes and the lazy, content smile that barely played on her lips. He wanted to tell her. To say those words that had her running from him before. It was the only thing that could express how he felt at that moment. But he knew she wouldn't want to hear those three words. So, instead he pulled away, leaving her warm, soft body and the confusion that took up on her face.

"Wha-what happened?"

"Nothing," Butch said, sitting on the edge of the bed and running his hands through his hair. "Just.. doesn't seem right.. with what's goin' on with us."

"Oh. Right." She sighed quietly and sat next to him, keeping some space between them.

After a few moments of neither knowing what to say, he got up and began walking to the door, "Guess it's time to hit the sack."

"Wait!" He turned back but kept his gaze on the floor. "Can't you stay with me tonight? Sleep in here?"

Butch rubbed his neck and sighed, "I don't know if that's a good idea, Tiny."

"We don't have to talk or kiss or anything. I just.. have been having a hard time sleeping without you."

He looked up and into her eyes. He saw how tired they looked along with the small bags had formed in the last two days. It would've been the same for him; if he hadn't tired himself out to the point he passed out when he got back to the apartment after work.

But there was no stopping him after she asked. "I'll stay."

She sighed, letting her tense shoulders sag, and smiled faintly. They both dressed for bed, feeling like a strange, married couple. It wasn't a perfect situation, but he felt relieved when she curled up against him. She warmed him as he snuggled into her sweet-smelling hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone get my ass into gear D:


	23. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm not being a complete failure at updating this! Hopefully, I will have an easier time plotting out and writing future chapters. :D

Ivy woke when the bed shifted beneath her. She turned over and caught Butch's eye.

"Sorry, Tiny," he said quietly. "Was tryin' not to wake you yet."

His soft, dark hair was messy and hanging over his eye. She smiled at that. "It's okay," she replied, placing her feet on the cold floor and stretching her arms high. "Maybe we could have breakfast before you open the shop."

"Sounds alright to me," he said, grabbing clean clothes out of the dresser.

Ivy walked to the door and punched it open. The smell of mediocre, canned coffee hit her and she saw her father sitting at the dining table, looking over some notes.

She didn't have time to extend a greeting before Butch's strong chest bumped into her back. Yeah; she'd noticed the muscles becoming more prominent in his body. Yeah; it made her eyes linger on him more than they did before. But she knew it was much more to him than looking good. Going to work out helped him get out his physical and mental frustrations. Hell, she went at least twice a week to run. It was hardly occupied ever, so it was a nice place to be alone with your thoughts. Ivy was just glad he found something to do besides drink for a hobby.

She didn't need to look back at Butch to know he was holding his breath along with her, waiting for the backlash of them coming out of her room together. She saw her dad's cheek twitch slightly then he put on a bright smile.

"Good morning. Coffee?"

She returned his smile, walking over to the table and nodding. "What are you doing here, Dad?"

He laughed and handed her a piping hot mug. "Well, I _do_ live here,  right?" He looked behind her at Butch and held up another cup. "Butch?"

The acknowledgment seemed to break him from the horror of walking out to her dad sitting at the table. He took the chair across from the older man and then the hot coffee from him.

"Mornin', Doc."

James nodded at him. "You working today, son?"

"Yep. Only a couple hours on the weekends, though. Should be done by 3."

"Well, that's good." He sat back in his chair and sighed, meeting Ivy's eyes. "To be quite honest.. I'm here because the _Overseer_ ," he ground out vault leader's title with disdain, "has informed me that we are no longer allowed to stay more than an hour after our shifts have ended in the clinic. Barring a real medical emergency, of course."

Ivy's brows knitted. " _What?_ Can he do that?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Well, yeah. But why?"

"Maybe he thinks I'm stealing chems or something," her father said sarcastically. "I don't know, but this will have a profoundly negative effect on my work. I am not happy."

"Sorry, Doc. Just when you thought it couldn't get any worse in here, huh?" James hummed in agreement. "Hate to leave ya, but I gotta get ready." Butch got up and disappeared into the bathroom.

Ivy sat down facing her dad. It was hard to not ask him directly about his experiment. It hurt her that he'd keep secrets from her. She tried to convince herself he wasn't doing it maliciously, but she couldn't help feel betrayed. Why let Jonas help and not her?

"Ivy?"

Her head snapped up," Yeah, Dad?"

"I asked you what your plans were for today?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe see what Amata's doing."

He nodded as if that was the best answer he'd ever heard and went back to his papers. Ivy took a sip of coffee and frowned when Butch came walking briskly from the bathroom. He seemed in a rush now; hair barely slicked back and his leather jacket hanging off one arm.

He bent down to kiss her cheek, then waved at James. "I'll come get you after work, V. See ya later."

"Where's he off to in such a hurry?" her dad asked.

"I don't know.."

\--

Ivy and Amata were sharing a vanilla milkshake-not the best tasting thing from a powdered mixture but, hey, she didn't know anything better-when Butch came through the door of the diner. He spotted her and strode over, gracing them with a smirk.

"Ooh," he said, picking up the milkshake and taking a generous and greedy portion.

"Hey!" Amata tried to grab it out of his hands, but he was too quick.

He left barely a mouthful when he slid the glass back over to her, "Share the wealth, 'Mata." He turned to Ivy and pulled at her sleeve, "Let's go." He started walking away to the exit.

She and Amata shared a look before she waved goodbye to her friend and got up from the booth.

"Where are we going?" she asked, falling into step with him.

"It's a surprise."

"Can't you just tell me?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"..Butch.."

"Shh."

Ivy let out a groan and continued following him in silence. They got to their apartment and she look puzzled. "..what are we-?"

But Butch didn't stop. He walked past it and turned down a hallway to the right. It led down another corridor filled with living quarters that weren't being used. She was wondering if he was going to try to break into one when they stopped abruptly.

He stood in front of a door and looked at her expectantly.

"Okay.. Why are we here? You can't get in there without a-"

He pulled out a keycard from his pocket and smiled, waving it front of the lock reader. The steel door opened with a strained hiss from not being used. Butch walked in and she followed; brows still knitted in confusion.

He stood in the middle of the room and held his arms out to the side. "Whaddya think?"

"Umm.."

"It's mine," he said, letting his arms fall to his sides.

"Yours?" she asked, taken aback. She glanced around. It was similar to theirs, but different. Everything was layered with dust. It looked like it hadn't been touched in twenty years.

Come look," he grasped her hand and drug her through the bedroom door. Inside was a huge room, bigger than hers now or her dad's. He pulled at her again; showing her the bathroom and another smaller room. "It's great, right?" He dropped her hand and ran his over a desk, wiping the dust that stuck to it on his pant leg. "Just needs a good dusting."

Ivy shook her head," I-I don't understand."

He sighed and stood with his hands in his pockets. "I went to the Overseer this morning. Asked 'im if I could get a place of my own. And.. he agreed," he said with a huge smile.

"You don't want to live with me anymore?"

"No, it's not like that, Tiny. I've been livin' with you and your pop for a while. It's.. well, it's gettin' a little cramped. I've loved living with you guys, but.. It's time now." Her face fell and she wrapped her arms around herself. Butch moved to her quickly and cupped her face, "No, no, Pussycat. Don't do that. Three people in a two bedroom apartment is one too many," he chuckled. "This is better. I'm not far. And.."

She looked up at him and found him chewing on his lip. "And what?"

He took something else out of his pocket and pressed it into her hand. It was a second keycard. "You know how I feel about you, Tiny. This place isn't just for me. It's ours.. whenever you want it to be."

She let out a strangled sound, eyes going wide. "Are-are you asking me to move in with you?"

He laughed, "You do know we already are, right?"

She scoffed, "Yeah, but this is-" Different. Ivy looked around. The room they were in was much smaller compared to the other one. If that one was for them.. this room was meant for children.

Her heart began hammering in her chest and the air felt stuffy. She felt like she was suffocating and stumbled backward. She saw the panic inside her mirrored on Butch's face.

He reached for her, shaking his head. "No, no, no. It ain't like that, Ivy."

She was already halfway to the door, though, slamming her palm down to open it and doubling over once the cool hallway air hit her lungs. She clenched her eyes shut, taking gulps of air in and trying to steady her breathing. After a few moments, she felt Butch sit in front of her against the wall. He didn't say anything. Just waited.

Her head was spinning. She was having a panic attack. _Why?_ That irritated her the most. She didn't understand why she was freaking out about this. She cared about him, right? Yes, and they were already living together. So.. this wasn't any different. Except, it was. This was them, being a couple, adults. Thinking about their future. She hadn't even told him she loved him yet. Did she want to? Yes. Why couldn't she? She had no fucking clue. This was not the way she wanted their relationship to go.

Finally, Butch spoke, softly. "I'm sorry."

She ran her fingers through her hair and shook her head, collapsing next to him on the wall. "No. I'm sorry. Jeez, what the fuck is wrong with me?"

They were sitting close enough for her to feel his shoulder raise and fall next to her. "It ain't you. It's me. I'm just not meant to have anything good in my life. I just fuck everything up."

Ivy's heart clenched in her chest and she looked over at him. His eyes were downcast and his face actually said he believed that. She felt like a monster. "You do _not_ fuck everything up. You deserve so much happiness, Butch." She didn't know her words would come with tears, but seeing him look so down on himself made all the bullshit she was feeling melt away. The automatic need to make his sadness go away was fighting its way to the surface inside her. That told her that she did feel something deep and close to love for him.

His eyes brimmed with tears, too, when he met her eyes. All she could do was lean over and capture his lips with hers, running her fingertips over his smooth jaw and up into his hair. This moment, as screwed up as it had gotten, had reassured her that everything would be okay.

She pulled away, peppering him with several small kisses before smiling gently. "I care about you. A lot."

"I know."

"I just need some time to say it back."

"I know," he said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're okay with going slow?" she whispered.

"Anything-as long as I can keep you, Tiny." She nuzzled against his cheek before they embraced tightly. "We'll work up to this new place," he said, leaning back to wipe the wetness from her cheeks. "Give me some time to clean it up. Then you can come spend some time here. I can still sleep at the your apartment for a while. Then we'll see how it goes. No pressure."

"Okay."

 

And it was okay. Butch did as he said. They took a week to clean; getting the dust cleared from all the nooks and crannies, scrubbing everything down really well, and moving all his stuff in. Her room felt empty after it was all gone. He left some things behind. Mainly clothes, some extra toiletries. He slept at her apartment a couple nights a week. It worked out when she was on the night shift in the clinic and he got to sleep alone in his new home.

He ended up loving the freedom it came with; happy for his own space. He missed her terribly, though, and it cost him more from his paycheck for the apartment, but that was part of being an adult.

Ivy started to relax about the whole situation, too; relishing the fact that Butch had never pressured her about anything. Never brought anything up to test her reaction and risk upsetting her or pester her about moving in. He was good to her and she was opening her heart to him fully. She started spending her free time there-studying her medical text and notes, reading, hanging out with Paul, Amata, and Freddie. They made dinner and listened to holotapes together. In the end, she admitted to him it was better than she expected.

After a month, she finally stayed over. She woke up a lot during the first couple of nights, still needing to get used to the strange surroundings, but they ended up settling in nicely. They both agreed it was the change they needed. It gave them space, but brought them closer together, building their relationship stronger. And the little pieces inside her that believed he would turn back into the Butch from before slowly started to melt away.


	24. Birthday

Ivy groaned as Butch's alarm went off over their heads. She felt him reach his arm over them to turn it off, then he nuzzled her hair and tightened his grip around her waist.

"Why do you need to be up so early?" she muttered.

"Some people got a job to do around here," he joked, voice muffled by her hair. "'Sides. I got plans tonight. It's someone's birthday today."

She smiled into her pillow. Finally, she was turning 18. She'd spent so much time waiting. But she wasn't sure why. It just hit her that after this, it was final. Her life as a kid was gone, and now she only had to look forward to her life ahead.

Butch kissed her cheek and rolled out of bed. He didn't want to work, but a few people had requested hair cuts today. It happened sometimes - some days in particular it just seemed like the appointments piled up. He promised he'd get done as soon as he could, though, and be hers for the night.

She drifted back to sleep as he got ready, but stirred when he kissed her and told her he'd see her later, letting her get back to dreaming with a good memory.

\--

Ivy checked the time again. After four o'clock.

She was growing impatient. Where was Butch? She thought he'd be done by now, but she hadn't heard from him since the morning.

"Wanna go check the shop?"

Ivy glanced at Freddie who sat across the booth from her. He had kept her company for the past hour and could tell she was getting more irritated as the minutes ticked by.

"Might as well," she sighed. Freddie followed her out of the diner, hands stuffed in his pockets. "How are you feeling?" It'd been a little over two weeks since they talked. She felt bad and was worried.

"I'm good." She gave him a look like she didn't believe him and he chuckled. "No, really. Our talks have been helping. You don't know how much it means to me to have someone who actually listens. Sanitation ain't the best job, but it keeps me busy. I had so much free time before getting a job, I didn't know what to do with myself. Working takes up a lot of my time, then I just relax afterward.. and I'm okay with that."

"Anytime, Freddie. That's what friends are for," she said with a warm smile. "I'm glad to hear everything is going well."

He shrugged, "I still get bad days, but.."

"It takes time to heal. It's ten times harder to seek help and rise above than it is to stay in a dark place. Or, so I've read.. heh."

"Nah, you're right. It's so easy to keep on being depressed and just getting through everyday than to work at digging yourself outta the pit. I'm grateful you're there to help in my dark times. Maybe.. someday, I'll find else who can help me."

"Oh, like a girlfriend? Anyone special you have in mind?"

Freddie blushed and shook his head, "No. I don't know. I mean, I still got time, right?"

"Yeah, you do. Unless the Overseer forces us to start replenishing the ranks," she quipped.

"You really think he'd do that?" he asked, shocked.

"He does have the power to. We need new blood in this place or it'll get ugly." She shuddered at the though of families dying off and having no other choice than inbreeding. Even the thought of being forced to procreate gave her the chills.

The pair stopped in front of the barber shop door, but it was locked tight and dark inside.

"Where _is_ he?" she asked, sighing heavily.

"Could be at his place. I can go in and check. Maybe he's still setting up-"

The loudspeaker crackled to life and her father's voice filled the hallway. "Ivy Bailey to the clinic, please. Ivy to the clinic."

His voice was hurried. Her stomach sank and she broke out into a run.

\--

Ivy skidded through the clinic doors, Freddie on her heels, looking around wildly. "Butch! Where are you?"

He appeared a few seconds later, holding his hands up to calm her. "It's okay." She ran to him and almost knocked him over with a hug. "I'm - I'm fine."

"What's going on? What happened?" she asked, pulling away to look at him.

His brows were creased with worry and his eyes filled with sadness. "It's my mom.."

"Your.. mom?"

"She's in a coma, Tiny." Ivy covered her mouth with her hand and Butch sighed. "Listen, your pop's been helping her. Trying to get her off the sauce. Get her straightened out. She.. came to see me in the shop 'bout a month ago and told me."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't see a reason to." She frowned at him, but he shook his head. "This ain't the first time she's tried. And she just went right back to drinkin'. I wasn't about to get my hopes up or yours either. Only difference this time was your pop was trying to get her clean. Now.." Butch's gaze dropped to the floor.

"Ah, Ivy. Good, you're here." James came out from behind the divider in the corner where Butch had. "Oh, Freddie. I'm sorry, son, but this is a family only situation."

"That's okay. I just wanted to make sure everyone was okay. See you guys later." Ivy waved at Freddie as he departed then followed her dad and Butch.

Ms. DeLoria was lying still on a bed, covered with a thick blanket up to her shoulders. Ivy had never seen a dead person before, but it looked as though Butch's mom might've been. There were IV fluids hooked into her arm and machines beeping steadily through the cold room. Ms. DeLoria's face was a pale, almost grey, color and her eyelashes rested lightly against her cheeks. The only assurance she was indeed alive was the slow, steady rise-and-fall of her chest. Ivy's stomach somersaulted and she tried to calm her nerves.

"It's a lot to take in, sweetheart," her father reassured, standing on the other side of the bed. "Butch told you I've been trying to help Ellen stop drinking?" Ivy nodded, still staring at the woman on the bed. "It's been a few months, you see. I couldn't make her stop outright - not because she wouldn't. Because the sudden withdraw of alcohol from her body would've been too much of a shock." Ivy nodded, remembering the effects of withdrawal from her studying. "Ellen's been drinking for so long, the damage to her body was.. too much. I already told Butch - even with her trying to quit, the risk of her body shutting down was high. This would've happened anyway."

For the first time since seeing his mother lying there, she looked at Butch. He was standing at the foot of the bed with his arms crossed, his gaze locked on a spot near Ivy's feet. He didn't look up at her, just stood in a trance.

"You - you found her like this?" Ivy asked, voice cracking, meeting her dad's eyes.

"No. This is a medically induced coma. She came in complaining of pain she'd never felt before. So, I did some tests, but before I could tell her the results she just, collapsed. She has cirrhosis of the liver, Ivy."

She staggered backwards, the impact of his words hitting her. She knew what that meant and she turned her eyes back to Butch, who was now looking at her sadly. Her heart broke.

Her father continued on, but she already knew what he was going to say. "The coma will help keep her alive, which we'll keep her in for a while. We already started her on medications. Provided they work.. We'll just have to wait and see. She'll be under constant supervision. Do you.. understand everything I've told you? Both of you?"

Butch nodded his head, but she figured he'd already heard all this before she got there.

"Yes," she said, meekly.

James walked around the table, placing a hand on Butch's shoulder. "I will stay with her tonight. There is much more I need to work on."

Butch sniffled, "I wanna stay."

Her dad sighed. "Son, there's - there's nothing you can do tonight. Go home. Take some time." James pulled Butch into a hug, then let squeezed his shoulder when they separated. "I will come get you if something happens. We are going to take care of her, Butch. I promise."

"Thanks, Doc," he whispered. Butch turned toward Ivy and stretched out his hand.

She cast one last look at Ms. DeLoria, setting a shaking hand over the woman's, covered by the blanket, then took his hand and left.

They walked in a daze through the halls to his apartment. He said nothing as they stood in the middle of the living room, looking around as if he had never seen the place before.

"Do you.. want something to eat? Some water? I can make you anything." She offered what she could, knowing it wouldn't help.

"Nothing."

She let his hand pull away from hers as he continued into the bedroom. She followed a few paces behind and found him standing there, too, like he had no clue where he was.

She was shaken to her core, but knew she needed to be strong for him. She took a deep breath and went to stand in front of him. His eyes found hers after a long minute. They were empty, all the feeling gone. He was lost. As rocky as their relationship was, it was still his mother. His last parent, last family member. Losing her would gut him.

Ivy swallowed the lump in her throat. She cupped his face, letting her thumbs caress his stubbled cheeks. Her hands dropped to the zipper of his suit. She pulled it down to his waist, her hands then moving under the fabric at his shoulders and helping him get his arms free. He let her guide him to the bed so he could sit. She started to crouch down to help him out of his boots, but his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. His eyes were still far away, but they never left her.

"Your birthday.." he murmured, quietly.

Ivy shook her head, "Don't even think about that."

"I had everything planned."

"We can do it another day.. It's not important right now."

"Why are you so understanding? Why do you _always_ have to take care of _me_?"

"Because I -" The words threatened to spill. She wanted to tell him. Tell him that she loved him. More and more, everyday. It had gotten easier, living apart, like he said it would. Easier to say the words to him in her mind - when she looked at him, when she watched him fall asleep, when his laughter touched his eyes. But she couldn't. She didn't know if her body was physically betraying her or her mind was still caught up on the past deep down. "You're everything to me." It was close enough, but the truth. He knew it.

Butch stood up, the grip on her wrist tightened but not enough to hurt. More so to keep her there, from running away. "I love you." He hadn't said it since the prom, not out loud at least. His eyes told her all the time.

Hearing the words again, straight to her face, felt like all the breath was stolen from her body. He said them with such determination, she knew he meant it and wouldn't stop loving her anytime soon.

"Don't run away from me." He was begging her. "I know you don't want to hear me say it, but I do. I needed to say it. Needed to tell you."

"I know, baby." She smiled warmly, lifting her free hand to his neck and up into his hair.

Then his eyes hardened - not in anger, but with hunger. She wasn't scared, even though he was much bigger and stronger now than when they used to get into fist fights.

He closed the distance between them, capturing her lips in a rough kiss. He let her wrist fall and cupped her face. His fingers held the back of her neck tightly and his tongue swept through her mouth eagerly. She tried to keep up with his devouring kisses.

His mouth moved to her collarbone when their breath ran out. He sucked and kissed greedily, pulling shallow moans from her as she tried to even her breathing. Butch bent down and grasped the back of her thighs, lifting her up and walking her to the wall. He pinned her there and she wrapped her legs around him. He ground his hips into her with hast, his fingers digging into her legs.

"I want you," he growled, icy blue eyes burning into her.

"We need to slow down.." she said, warily.

He kissed her fiercely; rolling his erection against her before breaking away. "I can't. I _need_ you."

"Butch.." Ivy began to squirm from his grip, kneeing him gently, by accident, in the abdomen as her feet found the floor again. She backed away from him and caught her breath.

His forehead rested against the wall, his hands framing his face. "I'm sorry.."

"Just.. going too fast. I know you're hurting, but I - I'm not -"

"I know. Not ready." He turned around and leaned his back on the wall, looking disheveled as he ran his hands through his hair. He dropped his hands and looked at her. "Forgive me?"

"Yes." He gave her a small nod and let out a deep sigh. "Why don't you take your boots and the rest of that suit off and lay down?"

He followed her suggestion without thinking, leaving his pile in the corner on the floor. He also stripped off his undershirt, dropping onto the bed with only boxers on. Ivy did the same; leaving her suit, boots, and socks with Butch's.

She walked over to the bed and looked down at him. He was sprawled out, eyes closed, his chest rising and falling hard. Her gaze lingered down to his groin. She bit her lip and crawled between his legs, tucking hers under her. It wasn't uncommon for her to do this when she got him off, so his eyes stayed closed.

She leaned forward and set a hand beside his hip. She reached two fingers to the waist band of his boxers and pulled. His cock sprung free and he moaned lightly when she took it in her hand. He needed to relax and she needed to help him.

Ivy stroked him a few times, eyes moving between his face and his cock. She looked at her hand working his shaft then smirked. She ducked her head and did something she never had before - licked his tip. Her eyes were trained on his face; watching for the moment he jolted up onto his elbows.

To say this was her plan from the get-go would be a lie. She had been thinking about trying it the last few days and this seemed like a perfect time to test out her skills - to distract him from his sadness. Plus, the shock across Butch's face made it worth it.

"Wh- what the fuck?"

Ivy play-pouted. "You didn't like that?"

"Fuck, no. I loved it. Jesus Christ, _please_ do that some more."

Ivy kept one hand on the base of his shaft and licked his head again, tasting more of his salty pre-cum.

"Goddamn, Tiny. This was worth the fucking wait."

She sneered at his teasing remark, then licked her lips. She took a deep breath, wrapped her mouth around his cock and began to move her head up and down. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She actually liked it. Well, what she really liked was the way Butch's eyes bugged out of his skull before his head dropped back. The moans she drew from him were even better. Now she knew what it was like to be in control of him.

She didn't take him far into her mouth, but realized her hand was still on his cock and used it to work the bottom of his shaft. He looked down at her and she met his eyes. His adam's apple bobbed in his throat and he was clutching the sheets. He bit his lip as he tried to concentrate, but he was unwinding beneath her. She couldn't blame him. She didn't last long when he went down on her for the first time.

Ivy could see the muscles in his stomach and legs begin to tighten. He sat up a little and tried to push her away.

"I'm gonna - gonna come, V."

She kept going and he tried to push her away again. She set her hand firmly against his abdomen and forced him down. Only a few moments later, after a frenzied stream of 'oh fuck's and loud moaning, he came in her mouth. She continued sucking gently until he asked her breathlessly to stop. She swallowed what was still in her mouth and wiped her lips.

"Hmm."

Butch was lying still on the bed, his bare chest heaving. "What?"

She crawled higher up his torso until she was on all fours above him, a much satisfied grin on her face. "That wasn't as tough as I thought it'd be."

"Huh!" he cried out incredulously. "Don't sound so smug. You shoulda heard the way you were singin' your first time."

"I think you're a much better singer than I am, Butch."

He growled and wrapped his arms around her, rolling them over so he was on top then. "Yeah? Just wait until I'm done with you tonight."

"Oh, shit.." she murmured, a smile playing across her lips.


End file.
